Les Trois Holmes
by P.L. Johns
Summary: Devant une petite maison au bord de la route, un garçon de sept ans attend. Il attend celui qui viendra égailler sa journée, parce qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il n'a personne avec qui jouer. Il attend son frère. ( résumé complet à l'intérieur) (mention OC pour le personnage de Sherrinford Holmes)
1. Chapter 1

**RESUME: Devant une petite maison au bord de la route, un garçon de sept ans attend. Il attend celui qui viendra égailler sa journée, parce qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il n'a personne avec qui jouer. A l'intérieur, un adolescent de quatorze ans s'attelle à ses devoirs, trop concentrer pour songer à son jeune frère. Et, en route pour chez lui, un jeune homme arrive à grands pas, ne pensant à aucuns de ses deux frères, mais plutôt à la jolie blonde à son bras. Leurs noms sont Sherlock, Mycroft, et Sherrinford Holmes, et ceci est le début de leur histoire.**

 **COMMENTAIRE: Bonjour tout le monde! Tout d'abord, merci de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fic ! Ceci est ma première fiction postée sur ce site, même si ce n'est pas la première que je publie. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai déjà fini d'écrire cette histoire ( qui comportera 11 chapitres en tout), mais que, correction orthographique et rentrée prochaine obligent, je pense ne pouvoir publier qu'un chapitre par semaine, en générale, le samedi ou le dimanche.** **Voila, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire: Bonne lecture, et j'espère de tout coeur que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire.**

 **DISCLAMER: Les personnages de Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, les noms de Sherrinford, Siger, et Violet Holmes sont issus du livre "Holmes de Bakerstreet", écrit par** **William S. Baring-Gould, et cette fic reprend la version de la série BBC "Sherlock", co-créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.**

* * *

Quiconque aurait vu Sherlock Holmes, ainsi perché sur le toit de la maison familiale, tapis derrière la cheminée et ses yeux bleu-gris vifs scrutant la rue, se serait dit que l'enfant était soit inconscient, soit suicidaire, et aurait blâmé les parents de ne pas accorder plus d'attention à leur progéniture.

Mais le garçon de sept ans avait soigneusement calculé les risques et savait, par une rigoureuse méthode mathématique, que l'inclinaison du toit était plus qu'insuffisante pour pouvoir lui faire perdre l'équilibre, et que quand bien même il parvenait à glisser, la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait lui garantissait qu'il ne risquait rien de grave.

C'est pourquoi il était installé en toute tranquillité, ayant veillé à se trouver hors de vue d'un regard indiscret quelconque, dont le propriétaire aurait tôt fait d'avertir ses parents. Violet Holmes n'aurait certainement pas approuvé que son fils cadet joue les funambules sur son toit, même si elle n'aurait pu qu'admettre qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort imminente. C'était les maths qui le disaient.

Le garçon regarda passer une vieille dame avec son chien, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'animal avec envie. Il aurait adoré avoir un chien. Il en avait plus qu'assez de jouer seul au pirate dans sa chambre, il aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de compagnie. Et ce n'était certainement pas parmi les enfants de son âge qu'il allait parvenir à la trouver. Alors, un chien lui semblait tout indiqué. Ces animaux étaient réputés pour leur fidélité et surtout, ils adoraient leur maître, quoi que celui-ci puisse dire ou faire. Un chien ne ferait pas la différence entre un petit garçon ordinaire et Sherlock. Et cela, pour ce dernier, avait une valeur indescriptible.

Parce que Sherlock était différent, différent au possible des autres garçons de son âge. Surdoué et doté d'un esprit vif et aiguisé, ainsi que d'une mémoire plus sûr qu'un disque dur, il était en marge, que ce soit à l'école, où les autres élèves le surnommaient, avec la gentillesse enfantine qui les caractérisait, « le monstre », ou même tout simplement dans la rue, où son teint pâle et son air constamment sérieux, jamais amusé, ainsi que ses remarques acerbes qu'il lançait de temps en temps, faisaient dire aux adultes, avec l'ouverture d'esprit qui les caractérisait, que cet enfant avait des problèmes, et que ses parents feraient bien de s'en rendre compte, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Donc Sherlock voulait un chien, pour qu'au moins un être vivant le mette sur un pied d'égalité avec le reste du monde. Pour qu'au moins un être vivant ne le considère pas comme un phénomène de foire. Pour qu'au moins un être vivant l'aime pour ce qu'il était, et non tout simplement parce qu'il faisait parti de sa famille.

Cependant, aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, car il aurait été sûr d'être exhaussé s'il l'avait fait, il n'avait jamais adressé cette requête à qui que ce soit. Parce qu'au fond, il se trouvait ridicule de souhaiter cela. Ridiculement sentimentale.

Sherlock passa la main dans ses boucles brunes en bataille, et se remit à observer la rue. Il dût encore voir passer une dame avec un landau et un petit vieux qui portait avec toutes les peines du monde, semblait-il, un sac de provisions, avant qu'enfin, à encore une centaine de mètre de la maison, celui qu'il attendait n'apparaisse.

Le garçon se redressa de derrière sa cheminée, pour mieux le voir. Le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers lui avait les cheveux d'un roux vifs, qui s'égaillaient de chaque côté de sa tête, semblant mener chacun une vie qui lui était propre, des yeux d'un gris acier, et une allure de sportif accompli. Sherrinford Holmes, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, pouvait passer pour un jeune homme séduisant. Et il ne se privait pas de se servir de cet avantage. En effet, il n'était pas seul. Une silhouette féminine se tenait à ses côtés, semblant rire aux éclats. Malgré la distance, qui s'amoindrissait à chacun des pas que faisaient les deux nouveaux venus, Sherlock détailla la fille d'un regard. Cheveux blonds retenus en une tresse sur l'épaule, de grands yeux bleu naïfs, une jupe d'uniforme remontée jusqu'à sa poitrine et dans laquelle une chemise blanche était enfoncée, des chaussettes blanches également qui lui arrivaient aux genoux et des petites ballerines noirs. En un mot : ennuyeuse.

Cependant, Sherlock n'eut pas besoin de se remémorer ce qu'il devait faire si jamais son frère revenait à la maison en compagnie d'une représentante du sexe féminin. Sherrinford le lui avait, après tout, bien souvent répété.

Sherlock se laissa glisser du toit, se servant du lierre qui courrait sur la façade comme échelle, et se retrouva, un instant plus tard, sur ses deux pieds dans l'arrière cour. Il fit le tour de la maison, tout en époussetant son pantalon et son pull, qui avaient amassé pas mal de poussière.

Il arriva face au portail quasiment de façon simultanée avec son frère et sa nouvelle conquête. Celle-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à l'apercevoir :

\- Oh, Sherrinford, c'est ton petit frère ? Il est adorable.

Sherlock se retint de composer un air railleur sur son visage, et esquissa à la place ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, mon grand, demanda la fille, adoptant un ton de voix qu'elle devait sans doute penser adapter à son jeune âge.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, à son avis, il était plus adapté à un animal qu'à un humain. Et encore.

Le garçon garda les lèvres résolument closes, tandis que repassait dans son esprit les instructions de Sherrinford : « Tu ne parles pas, tu souris, mais surtout ne parle pas ! »

La raison de ce silence était, bien évidemment, les remarques acides qui pouvaient fuser, sans que personne ne s'y attende vraiment, et sans que Sherlock, lui-même, ne se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Il est un peu timide, expliqua Sherrinford, face à l'air surpris qu'affichait la blonde, devant le silence du cadet, il s'appelle Sherlock.

\- Sherlock, Sherrinford, rit elle, tes parents ont-ils un problème avec les prénoms ordinaires ?

\- Ce qui est ordinaire est ennuyant.

Les mots avaient échappé à Sherlock sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher. Il se mordilla la lèvre en interceptant le regard furtif, mais mécontent, que Sherrinford lui lança.

\- C'est un avis intéressant, Sherlock, consentit la blonde, en se tournant vers Sherrinford. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Absolument, approuva le roux, en se composant un sourire éblouissant. Sherlock pense cela depuis des années, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela qu'on l'appelle Sherlock. Son premier prénom est William, beaucoup trop banal, tu ne trouves pas ?

La blonde acquiesça en souriant, et Sherrinford l'entraina alors vers la porte de la maison.

\- Tu resteras bien un moment ?

\- Non, désolé, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire, s'excusa la fille.

\- Vous pourriez les faire ensemble, intervint Sherlock. Sherrinford est très fort à l'école.

Il imita à la perfection le ton de l'enfant admiratif. C'était vrai que Sherrinford était premier dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Mais c'était le cas de tous les enfants Holmes. Rien d'admirable, en fait. Sherrinford bondit sur l'argument de son frère pour persuader la jeune fille de rester plus longtemps. Lorsqu'il parvint à la convaincre de passer le seuil de la porte, il se tourna vers son cadet pour lui adresser un clin d'œil complice.

Sherlock se sentit gonflé de fierté. Il avait l'impression du devoir accompli.

Le garçon suivit les deux grands à l'intérieur, et regagna sa chambre. Il avait encore du temps à tuer avant que ce ne soit l'heure du diner.

Assis sur son appui de fenêtre, un chapeau de pirate posé de travers sur ses boucles brunes, Sherlock regardait Sherrinford dire au revoir à la fille blonde devant le portail. Elle semblait être en proie à un fou rire et Sherrinford souriait d'un air satisfait en face d'elle.

Sherlock se demandait souvent ce que son aîné avait en plus que lui. Il était évident que Sherrinford possédait les mêmes capacités intellectuelles accrues que son cadet, pourtant cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de se faire des amis, d'être aimé, adoré même. Sherlock lui, quelques soient les efforts qu'il puisse fournir, était toujours mis de coté, rejeté. Il aimerait tellement être un peu plus comme son grand frère.

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et reconnut au bruit des pas celui qui s'approchait à présent de lui. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Sherlock tourna enfin le visage vers Mycroft. L'adolescent de quatorze ans s'accroupit à la hauteur de son petit frère et dit :

\- Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Mycroft, répondit Sherlock ?

\- Eh bien parce que cela fait deux heures que tu n'as pas quitté ta chambre, je me demandais ce que tu pouvais faire, s'expliqua son aîné.

\- Pourquoi, répéta Sherlock, en se détournant de son frère.

Dans la rue, Sherrinford avait ouvert le portail à la fille. Mycroft regarda tristement son petit frère, puis passa en soupirant sa main dans ses cheveux auburn.

\- Mais parce que j'avais envie de te parler, dit Mycroft.

\- Maintenant que c'est fait, tu peux t'en aller ?

Mycroft posa sur son frère un regard peiné. Sherlock, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, avait toujours eu ce comportement abrupt envers lui. Autant il semblait aduler Sherrinford, autant Mycroft paraissait l'insupporter. Ce dernier se demandait bien souvent ce qu'il faisait de mal pour mériter l'hostilité ouverte de son cadet. Peut-être était-ce dû aux taquineries enfantines qu'il lui avait fait subir, quand Sherlock parlait à peine, et que lui-même faisait tout juste son entrée dans son premier établissement scolaire. Etait-ce possible que son petit frère lui tienne encore rigueur du fait qu'il s'amusait à le persuader qu'il était idiot ? Mycroft savait que c'était lui, à cette époque, qui se montrait stupide, mais après tout, il n'était qu'un enfant. Et que Sherlock ne l'ait pas compris également l'aurait étonné.

La véritable cause de ce comportement inamical se situait ailleurs, et Mycroft le savait. Si Sherlock vouait un culte à Sherrinford, quelle autre réaction pourrait-il avoir face à Mycroft, qui était son exact opposé ?

Là où Sherrinford réussissait brillamment en cours, sans se donner la peine d'ouvrir un bouquin, Mycroft était un véritable rat de bibliothèque, studieux au possible, et effectuant pour lui-même des dépassements dans de nombreuses matières. Là où Sherrinford était un sportif accompli, Mycroft ne pouvait pas voir le mot sport en peinture. Et enfin, là où Sherrinford s'attirait la sympathie de tout le monde, Mycroft ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il possédait un véritable ami.

Entre ces deux opposés, Sherlock avait vite choisi lequel il préférait, et auquel il voulait ressembler.

Mycroft poussa un ultime soupir, et laissa son petit frère à sa contemplation de la rue, qui était devenue déserte. Il avait à peine fait un pas dans le couloir de l'étage, que Sherrinford fit son apparition devant lui, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Il t'a encore envoyé bouler, n'est-ce pas, lança t'il à son cadet de trois ans ?

\- La ferme, Sherrin, grogna Mycroft, en se décalant pour lui laisser le passage.

Il savait déjà que dès qu'il verrait Sherrinford arriver, Sherlock bondirait sur lui pour lui parler d'un air surexcité.

\- Tu sais, Mickey, tu ne peux rien y faire, continua Sherrinford. C'est moi qu'il préfère. C'est adorable, n'est ce pas ?

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce mot n'est pas fait pour définir Sherlock.

\- Pourtant, avec moi, il est aussi docile qu'un petit chien bien dressé. C'est toujours utile, tu sais. Bien qu'il soit un peu collant, parfois. Que cela peut être agaçant. Même si toi tu donnerais tout pour qu'il t'accorde autant d'attention. Vous êtes vraiment distrayant, tout les deux.

Mycroft serra les poings.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tes jouets, Sherrinford, grogna t'il.

Le roux leva un sourcil condescendant :

\- Bien sûr que si. Que seriez-vous d'autre, sinon ?

Mycroft serra les mâchoires sans répondre. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que Sherrinford dévoilait cette partie de sa personnalité. Le Sherrinford froid et manipulateur. Le Sherrinford qui considérait Sherlock, son petit frère qu'il prétendait tellement aimer auprès des adultes et de Sherlock lui-même, comme un jouet qui savait se montrer utile. Mycroft n'avait jamais su pourquoi lui avait droit au vrai Sherrin quand ils étaient seuls. Sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire semblant tout le temps. Qu'il avait besoin d'être lui-même, au moins une fois par jour.

\- Un jour… Un jour tu sais qu'il se rendra compte de ce que tu penses vraiment, répliqua finalement Mycroft, le regard noir.

\- Ce jour est si lointain, s'esclaffa Sherrinford, que je ne sais pas compter jusque là. Mickey, fais toi une raison, voyons.

Mycroft ne répondit pas et bouscula son aîné pour poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Tu sais, Mickey, un jour il m'ennuiera. Ce jour là, je te le laisserai.

Les poings de Mycroft le démangèrent affreusement. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Sherlock ou ses parents n'admettraient jamais que de telles paroles sortent de la bouche de leur aîné chéri. Et puis, il y aurait des représailles à encourir. Aussi enfonça-t'il ses poings serrés dans ses poches et ignora les dernières paroles de son frère.

Sherrinford regarda Mycroft s'éloigner, en souriant. Mycroft avait toujours été l'unique personne qu'il n'avait pas à sa botte, aussi charmant qu'il puisse se montrer avec lui. Cela faisait donc bien longtemps qu'il avait choisi de laisser sa véritable personnalité s'exprimer en sa présence.

Il se composa un air enjoué et entra à grands pas dans la chambre du cadet des Holmes.

\- Sherlock ! T'as été génial, petit frère.

Sherlock tourna vers lui un regard heureux, un sourire fier étirant ses lèvres fines. Sherrinford fit mentalement la comparaison avec un chiot recevant les félicitations de son maître. Il s'approcha de son petit frère, et remit d'une pichenette son chapeau droit.

\- Sherrinford est très fort à l'école, singea t'il. Brillant.

\- J'ai hésité à zozoter pour encore plus de réalisme confia Sherlock, son sourire s'agrandissant face aux compliments.

\- Ah, qu'est ce que je ferai sans mon génie de frère, rit Sherrinford.

Il s'ennuierait. Et qu'est-ce qu'il détestait l'ennui.

Sherlock eut soudainement l'air un peu gêné, et baissa les yeux. Sherrinford attendit ce qui allait suivre. Il avait déjà son idée là-dessus :

\- Sherrin… Tu savais qu'elle avait déjà un petit-ami ?

La voix de Sherlock, hésitante, laissait supposer qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Sherrinford face à cette nouvelle.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, songea Sherrinford en haussant discrètement un sourcil agacé. Il se demanda un bref instant si c'était les tâches d'encre ou la démarche qui avait mis son cadet sur la voix. Puis, il décida que cela n'avait aucune importance.

\- Oui je sais, Sherly, mais t'inquiète pas pour ça, je gère.

\- D'accord, dit Sherlock, soudainement rassuré.

Sherrinford se mit distraitement à jouer avec le pendule de Newton qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et observa la chambre. Les murs bleu pâle, le lit aux draps qui restaient dans le même ton de couleur, le bureau enseveli sous un tas de matériel scientifique, ce qui faisait penser à une boîte de petit chimiste à peine déballée, et la penderie de bois dans un coin. Cette chambre donnait une impression enfantine, qui n'avait pas sa place lorsque l'on connaissait le propriétaire des lieux. Seul un tas de journaux présent au pied du bureau détonnait dans cet environnement. Sur le journal du haut, on pouvait s'apercevoir que certains mots avaient été soulignés en rouge, d'autres entourés. Sur le mur, juste au dessus du bureau, des coupures de presse étaient punaisées, selon un assemblage sans aucune logique, du moins à première vue. Sherrinford ne voulait même pas savoir à quoi son cadet s'était amusé.

\- Sherly, reprit-il soudainement, cela te dirait de venir dehors avec moi, après le diner. On fera un jeu.

Sherlock leva des yeux excités sur son frère et acquiesça vivement :

\- D'accord. On fera quoi ?

\- Tu verras, sourit Sherrinford.

S'ensuivirent quelques minutes durant lesquelles Sherlock tenta d'extirper l'information à son aîné, puis de la déduire, pour enfin abandonner.

\- Les garçons, à table !

La voix de leur mère leur parvint au moment où Sherrinford commençait à trouver le temps long, et les deux frères sortirent de la chambre.

Ils croisèrent Mycroft dans le couloir, qui n'accorda pas même un regard à Sherrinford, mais posa des yeux inquiets sur Sherlock.

Violet Holmes, ses cheveux roux retenus en une queue de cheval haute, posa des yeux attendris, du même bleu-gris que son cadet, sur ses trois fils qui avaient fait leur entrée dans la salle à manger. Sherrinford se précipita aussitôt avec un sourire pour l'aider à mettre la table, et elle fixa son attention sur son aîné, souriante. Sherlock s'assit à sa place et demanda :

\- Papa arrive quand ?

\- Il est là, fit une voix dans son dos.

Sherlock se tourna sur sa chaise pour apercevoir son père, Siger Holmes, cheveux noirs aux tempes grisonnantes et une moustache bien fournie au dessus de la lèvre. Il n'était pas difficile, en le regardant, de comprendre de qui Sherlock tenait ses indomptables boucles brunes.

Au grand dam, d'ailleurs, de Violet, qui regrettait que le roux de ses cheveux ne soit présent que chez son fils aîné, et de façon très atténué chez Mycroft. « On aurait pu former un club de rouquins », répétait-elle assez souvent. « Une ligue », avait dit Sherlock un jour, qui venait d'apprendre ce mot du haut de ses cinq ans.

La famille Holmes prit place pour le dîner, Mycroft se tenant le plus éloigné possible de Sherrinford, comme à l'accoutumée.

Un dîner en compagnie des Holmes pouvait passez pour ordinaire aux yeux d'un regard inexpérimenté. Les deux adultes interrogeaient leur progéniture sur leur journée, et ceux-ci leur répondaient à tour de rôle. Mais quiconque connaissant bien les trois enfants, c'est à dire, personne de leur connaissance, aurait aussitôt remarqué l'air fermé de Sherlock, synonyme de mensonges chez lui, lorsqu'il assura à ses parents qu'il avait passé une journée des plus calme, et que personnes n' était, pour une fois, venu l'ennuyer. Il aurait aussi remarqué le poing de Mycroft se serrer lorsque Sherrinford raconta ses exploits en cours de sport, et il aurait vu le regard narquois que l'aîné avait lancé à Mycroft lorsque Sherlock lui demanda s'il pourrait un jour lui apprendre à jouer au basket.

Mais cette personne n'existant pas, personne ne remarqua rien d'anormal au cours du dîner, et lorsque Sherrinford le conclut en se levant et en disant :

\- Je vais faire un tour dehors avec Sherlock.

Il n'y eut que Mycroft pour les suivre hors de tables, les deux adultes étant trop absorbés par leur conversation. Les sorties de Sherrinford et Sherlock étaient devenues trop courantes pour qu'elles ne les inquiètent.

\- Où vous allez, demanda Mycroft, une fois réunis avec ses deux frères dans le petit hall d'entrée ?

\- On va jouer à un jeu, avec Sherlock, lui apprit Sherrinford, avec un regard appuyé.

Mycroft aurait voulut hurler. Il savait très bien en quoi les « jeux » de Sherrinford consistaient.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il avait compris que lorsque Sherrinford et Sherlock s'absentaient ainsi, c'était pour faire le vide sur certaines étagères des supérettes du coin.

Mais comment faire comprendre à Sherlock que ce n'était pas un jeu, comme leur ainé le lui disait ? Comment faire accepter à ses parents que Sherrinford entrainait leur cadet dans des magasins pour l'entrainer au jeu des pickpocket ? Les faire suivre ? Sherrinford était trop intelligent pour se faire prendre.

Alors, tandis que ses deux frères s'effaçaient dans le soir tombant, Mycroft remonta dans sa chambre, d'un pas lent et pesant. Il aimerait tant parvenir à protéger Sherlock. Mais il ne voyait pas comment faire.

* * *

 **Tadaaa, alors? Que vous ayez aimé, ou détesté, que vous ayez envie de me lancer des fleurs, ou bien des pierres, je vous invite à me laisser une review.**

 **Toutes les critiques sont acceptées (les compliments aussi, il ne faut pas vous gêner XD), et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, samedi normalement, pour le second chapitre ( sauf si d'ici là, on me certifie clairement qu'il ne vaut pas la peine que je continue).**

 **Kisssss les lecteurs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RESUME: Devant une petite maison au bord de la route, un garçon de sept ans attend. Il attend celui qui viendra égailler sa journée, parce qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il n'a personne avec qui jouer. A l'intérieur, un adolescent de quatorze ans s'attelle à ses devoirs, trop concentrer pour songer à son jeune frère. Et, en route pour chez lui, un jeune homme arrive à grands pas, ne pensant à aucuns de ses deux frères, mais plutôt à la jolie blonde à son bras. Leurs noms sont Sherlock, Mycroft, et Sherrinford Holmes, et ceci est le début de leur histoire.**

 **COMMENTAIRE: Bonjour/Bonsoir les lecteurs! Tout d'abord, j'adresse un grand Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire mon premier chapitre et qui revienne lire celui-ci ( vous en avez du courage, dit donc XD ), un immense Merci Beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, et un Bienvenue à ceux qui vienne de commencer cette histoire ( même si je me doute que vous avez commencé par le chapitre 1, je vous souhaite Bienvenue ici, je n'ai pas trop le choix :)). Voila le deuxième chapitre, posté comme promis et sans retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

 **DISCLAMER: Les personnages de Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, les noms de Sherrinford, Siger, et Violet Holmes sont issus du livre "Holmes de Bakerstreet", écrit par** **William S. Baring-Gould, et cette fic reprend la version de la série BBC "Sherlock", co-créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.**

* * *

Sherrinford s'accroupit pour que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui de Sherlock. Il lui fit un large sourire complice, et le plus jeune le lui rendit, surexcité comme en témoignait ses pupilles dilatées et l'imperceptible tremblement de ses mains.

\- Tu m'as bien compris, Sherlock ?

\- Oui, approuva le garçon.

\- Parfait.

Sherrinford se redressa et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Il la serra brièvement, et quand Sherlock leva le visage vers lui, il murmura :

\- En piste, petit frère.

Sherlock acquiesça, se décoiffa avec les mains, sortit son T-shirt de son pantalon, ouvrit sa veste. Et entra dans la superette qui attenait à la ruelle dans laquelle Sherrinford et lui avaient mis au point leur plan.

Les deux clients que comptait le magasin, ainsi que la caissière, virent alors entrer un petit garçon aux boucles brunes et aux grands yeux bleu-gris terrifiés. Le gamin était atrocement pâle et ouvrait la bouche d'un air éperdu.

\- Quelqu'un… quelqu'un pourrait m'aider, bafouilla t'il, d'une petite voix enfantine.

Un des clients, un homme devant approcher la quarantaine d'année, au pardessus vert-bouteille et au crâne chauve, et qui se trouvait dans l'allée faisant face à la porte, fut le premier à demander :

\- Que se passe t'il mon garçon ?

Sherlock tourna la tête vers lui, et ses fines lèvres furent agitées d'un frémissement nerveux.

\- Je crois que je me suis perdu.

A ces mots, la jeune femme brune qui était en train de payer ses achats, s'intéressa à son tour au garçon, et quitta la caisse pour s'approcher de Sherlock. La caissière, n'ayant plus aucun client à servir, porta elle aussi son attention sur lui.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? s'enquit la jeune femme, en s'accroupissant à hauteur de Sherlock.

Ce dernier baissa le regard, ses pupilles allant de gauche à droite à toute vitesse, confirmant sa panique.

\- Je… je, bégaya t'il.

Il poussa un gémissement et prit brusquement sa tête entre ses mains. La caissière quitta alors son poste pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Elle s'accroupit également et tendit un mouchoir au cadet des Holmes.

\- Ressaisis-toi, bonhomme, on va t'aider, affirma l'homme.

\- Donne nous juste le numéro de tes parents, on va les appeler avec le téléphone de l'arrière boutique, proposa la caissière.

Sherlock leva timidement les yeux vers elle, prit le mouchoir entre deux doigts et, en y enfouissant son visage, il gémit :

\- Je m'en souviens plus.

La caissière se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant apparemment une solution dans l'air.

\- On va appeler la police, alors, viens avec nous, proposa la brune.

\- Excellente idée, approuva l'homme au pardessus.

La caissière hocha la tête et les entraîna de l'autre côté du magasin pour leur ouvrir l'arrière boutique, où un téléphone fixe brillait contre le mur. Les trois adultes, soucieux, accompagnèrent Sherlock, lui prodiguant tour à tour quelques mots de réconfort.

La porte de la superette s'ouvrit alors sans un bruit, et un jeune homme roux fit son apparition. Il observa les alentours, s'assurant d'être seul, et enjamba d'un geste fluide le comptoir. Il sembla prendre quelques instants à se décider, sa main voletant sur les étagères qui se trouvaient derrière la caisse, et qui contenaient, entre les bonbons et les bouteilles d'alcool, un ensemble de paquets de cigarettes très variés. Sherrinford finit par se décider, et d'un geste habitué, fit disparaître cinq paquets de dix dans les poches de son blouson.

Il passa à nouveau le comptoir et sortit de la superette au moment même où la porte de l'arrière boutique s'ouvrait à nouveau.

\- Tu vas voir, gamin, la police retrouvera tes parents en un rien de temps.

Sherlock adressa un sourire reconnaissant à l'homme, et la caissière demanda gentiment :

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose, en attendant ?

Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la porte du magasin s'ouvrait à nouveau sur Sherrinford. Il posa les yeux sur son frère, et son visage se déforma pour adopter une expression feinte de surprise :

\- William ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Vous connaissez ce petit, demanda l'homme au roux ?

\- Bien sur, c'est le fils de mes voisins, affirma Sherrinford. Ils le cherchent partout depuis des heures.

Le petit baissa la tête, honteux.

\- Je me suis perdu, murmura Sherlock.

Sherrinford soupira, passa la main dans ses cheveux roux avant de la tendre vers son frère.

\- Je vais te ramener chez toi. Merci de vous être occuper de lui, adressa t'il aux trois adultes.

\- Mais de rien, dit la caissière, apparemment soulagée que tout se finisse aussi bien. Je vais rappeler la police, pour leur dire que tout est arrangé.

Sherlock adressa un petit merci et son aîné l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Ils firent quelques pas dans la rue pour s'éloigner de la superette. Et le plus grand éclata de rire. Le brun leva les yeux sur son grand frère, et celui-ci lui frotta amicalement la tête.

\- Tu as été merveilleux, Sherly.

\- Ils n'ont rien vu venir, affirma fièrement le garçon. Tu ne vas pas leur rendre ce que tu as pris, ajouta t'il en désignant la superette par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je ferai ça demain, mentit Sherrinford. Les parents vont finir par s'inquiéter si on rentre trop tard.

Sherlock hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, et le jeune homme se moqua mentalement de la crédulité de son cadet. Pour Sherlock, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, une immense farce montée contre les commerçants. Le but était de prendre quelque chose dans la boutique sans se faire prendre. Ils élaboraient des stratagèmes, que Sherrinford veillait à rendre disparates et attrayants, pour que l'intérêt de son petit frère ne faiblisse pas, et il pouvait ainsi réaliser ses larcins tranquillement, tout en affirmant à Sherlock que, bien sûr, il rendrait tout. Un jeu d'enfant, en somme.

Ce qu'ils avaient fait ce soir-là n'était qu'un fragment des diverses vols à l'étalage dans lesquels Sherrinford avait entraîné son cadet, à l'insu de tous, sauf, évidemment, de Mycroft. Regarder son autre frère serrer les poings, en colère, tout en ne sachant pas comment agir, procurait à Sherrinford une douce sensation de pouvoir. Il était supérieur à Mycroft. En fait, il leur était tous supérieur. Ses frères, les commerçants, ses parents, ceux qu'il appelait ses amis en public. Autant de jouets qu'il gardait précieusement dans son coffre.

Il baissa le regard sur son plus jeune frère. Mais, décidemment, Sherlock était le jouet le plus distrayant, et le plus utile, qu'il avait en sa possession. Le garçon dût sentir son regard peser sur lui, car il leva les yeux. Il fit un large sourire à son aîné, et celui-ci le lui rendit.

C'était presque trop facile. Cela devenait navrant, à la longue.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sherlock, et les deux frères rentrèrent chez eux, les poches de Sherrinford pleines et le cœur de Sherlock gonflé de fierté. Il avait réussi une nouvelle mission, en compagnie de son grand frère. Il n'y avait rien qui arrivait à le rendre plus heureux.

Mycroft avait passé le reste de sa soirée à fixer la rue, de sa fenêtre. Il guettait le retour de ses frères. Il savait ce à quoi ils devaient avoir occupé cette petite heure passée dehors. Ses parents pensaient sans doute que Sherrinford s'amusait avec son plus jeune frère, gentiment. Mycroft esquissa un rictus lorsqu'il pensa que sa mère et son père devaient se féliciter d'avoir mis au monde un garçon aussi gentil, intelligent, et doux que Sherrinford. Si seulement il parvenait à les démentir. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Pas le moindre petit bout de preuve de qui était véritablement Sherrinford Holmes.

Enfin, il les vit apparaître, deux silhouettes dans la nuit, une petite et une plus grande, éclairées par intermittence par les lampadaires qui procuraient une lueur diffuse à la rue. Mycroft se releva et sortit doucement de sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers, et arriva dans le hall. Il s'assit sur une marche. Il entendait, en provenance du salon, le son de l'émission de télé-réalité favorite de son père, et les critiques de sa mère :

\- C'est idiot, voyons, personne ne peut tenir la tête en bas si longtemps, c'est truqué!

\- Violet, laisse-moi regarder en paix !

\- Non, Siger, c'est stupide de penser que cette femme a vraiment accouché de vingt-et-un enfants ! Il est évident que c'est neuf-là ont été adoptés ! Regarde donc le coin de leur bouche, bon sang !

Mycroft esquissa un sourire amusé. Il voyait d'ici sa mère agiter les bras et son père se prendre la tête entre les mains.

\- On est rentré !

Le cri tonitruant de Sherrinford le fit brusquement tourner la tête vers la porte, qui s'était ouverte sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il vit d'un regard l'air heureux de Sherlock, son regard brillant, l'expression satisfaite de Sherrinford et ses poches bien plus rebondies qu'à son départ. Mycroft se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Ses deux frères semblèrent alors se rendre compte de sa présence, et il demanda :

\- Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

\- Oui, répondit Sherlock, l'air méfiant.

\- C'est bien, dit Mycroft, les mâchoires serrées.

Il se leva et s'approcha de son grand frère.

\- Sherrin, j'aimerais te parler. En privé, ajouta t'il, en posant son regard sur Sherlock.

Le garçon sembla sur le point de protester, mais Sherrinford l'arrêta, en fixant un œil amusé sur Mycroft.

\- Sherly, va voir papa et maman. On ne sera pas long.

Sherlock regarda ses aînés, avant de s'exécuter en silence. Le roux esquissa un sourire narquois et forma sur ses lèvres les mots « Petit chien bien dressé ».

Les jointures de Mycroft blanchirent.

Les deux frères ressortirent et le plus jeune frissonna dans le froid de la nuit. Il n'avait pas pris de manteau. Ils s'éloignèrent de la maison, s'arrêtant au portail qui leur fermait l'accès à la rue. Sherrinford s'assit dessus, et demanda :

\- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait faire, cette fois, cracha Mycroft entre ses dents. Voler à l'étalage ? Dans les caisses ? Jouer une diversion ?

\- Mickey, Mickey, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses ça, s'amusa Sherrinford. Sherlock et moi avons joué à un jeu. Et nous avons admirablement bien gagné.

En disant cela, il avait plongé la main dans une de ses poches, et il en ressortit un paquet de cigarettes, avec lequel il se mit à jouer, le lançant en l'air, et le rattrapant. Mycroft suivit le mouvement des yeux, en disant :

\- Tu sais, je pourrais appeler les parents, là, maintenant, et ils te surprendront les poches pleines de paquets de cigarettes.

\- Et alors, Mickey, rit son aîné ? J'ai l'âge légal pour fumer, et papa fume aussi. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils me blâmeront sévèrement, si je les regarde, les lèvres tremblantes en leur expliquant la mauvaise influence que le collège a sur moi ?

Sherrinford déforma son expression en une moue désolée et fautive, qui finit par s'étirer en un large sourire lorsqu'il vit Mycroft serrer encore plus les poings. Il savait que l'envie démangeait son cadet de les lui enfoncer dans la figure.

Le plus jeune savait qu'il pouvait aller hurler dans les oreilles de ses parents que Sherrinford fumait, ceux-ci réagiraient en le disputant et en confisquant les cigarettes. Et son aîné aurai tôt fait d'aller en racheter, et de se venger. Parce que Sherrinford Holmes était littéralement adoré par leurs compagnons de classe. Ils allaient au même collège, celui du quartier, tandis que Sherlock était élève à l'école primaire attenante. Il suffirait que Sherrinford lance une rumeur sur son frère pour que celle-ci soit colportée de bouche à oreille plus vite qu'une gangrène. Non pas que Mycroft se souciait le moins du monde de ce que ses camarades de classe au QI proche du mollusque pouvaient penser de lui. Mais il avait peur de ce que Sherrinford pourrait dire sur son autre frère. Sur Sherlock. Et Dieu savait à quel point le garçon n'avait pas besoin que ses camarades de classe aient de nouvelles munitions pour lui tirer des balles dans les pieds.

Et Sherrinford ferait alors sentir à Mycroft que ce qui arrivait à leur cadet était de sa faute. Et Mycroft ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'en blâmer.

Il le savait. Il ne le savait que trop.

Mycroft grinça des dents, ses yeux suivant toujours le mouvement hypnotique du paquet de cigarettes.

\- Et tes autres problèmes, on en parle, lança t'il finalement ?

L'air victorieux de Sherrinford se transforma soudainement. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il rattrapa le paquet pour ne plus le lancer.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Mickey.

\- Vraiment, ricana son petit frère.

Il saisit brutalement le bras de son aîné et remonta la manche de son pull jusqu'à son biceps. Dans la faible lumière qu'un lampadaire leur procurait, dans le creux du coude, s'étalait une dizaine de traces de piqûres, bleuies pour la plupart, encore rouge de sang pour deux autres.

\- A quand remonte ta dernière dose, Sherrin, s'interrogea Mycroft, sa prise se refermant étroitement sur le bras de son frère. Ce matin ? Quelques heures ? Tu as pris quoi, cette fois ?

\- Lâche-moi, Mickey, dit son aîné, la voix vibrante d'une colère contenue.

Plus pour longtemps, Mycroft le savait. Sherrinford n'avait jamais su garder très longtemps pour lui sa rage. Pour la première fois, Mycroft eut envie de le pousser à bout, de le faire exploser. Peut-être que quand il arriverait dans le salon avec le nez en sang, ses parents se rendraient compte… Mais le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle, car Sherrinford disposait de la pièce maîtresse de leur jeu d'échec : Sherlock. Si Sherrinford était inquiété, de quelques manières que ce soit, par Mycroft, il ferait en sorte de faire souffrir leur cadet. Il savait à quel point Mycroft, sans le dire, tenait à son petit frère. Et les mots moral ou remord, ne faisaient pas parti de son vocabulaire. De celui de Mycroft, par contre, si.

Il lâcha donc le bras de Sherrinford, et le regarda redescendre sa manche avec mépris et dégoût.

\- Tu sais, Mickey, dit le plus grand, le ton devenu soudainement plus posé, tu ne gagneras jamais.

Il planta son regard acier dans celui de son frère et continua, narquois :

\- Quoi que tu tentes de faire contre moi, j'ai la parade. J'ai la carte « vous êtes libéré de prison ». J'ai Sherlock. Alors accepte ta défaite, Mycroft. J'ai gagné. Depuis longtemps, déjà.

Il conclut sa tirade par un regard menaçant. Mycroft le soutint sans ciller.

\- Tu n'es qu'un drogué, un fumeur et un connard, Sherrinford, cracha t'il. Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, tu te fourres le doigts dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude. Tu ne pourras pas faire semblant éternellement. Un jour, on remarquera l'ordure que tu es. Et ce jour là tu te retrouveras seul.

Le mouvement de Sherrinford fut si rapide que Mycroft ne le vit pas venir. L'aîné des Holmes le saisit par le col et le tira en avant pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

\- Mickey, si tu n'as pas peur de moi maintenant, cela peut s'arranger, fais-moi confiance. Arrête de tenter de jouer les héros. Tu n'en es pas un. Tu n'es rien. Rien de plus qu'un grain de poussière que je pourrai chasser d'une pichenette.

\- Tu n'es rien de plus que moi, dit Mycroft, en se dégageant.

\- Tu te trompes, sourit Sherrinford. Tu te trompes tellement. Je suis plus, beaucoup plus, que toi, que nos parents, que tous ceux que je peux croiser dans la rue. Petit frère, fais toi une raison. Ne m'oblige pas à te le prouver.

Il eut un sourire carnassier et Mycroft sentit un frissonnement lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il soutint pourtant fièrement le regard glacial de son aîné :

\- Tu…

\- Pas un mot de plus, Mickey, le coupa Sherrinford, ou je pourrais perdre patience. Tu ne veux pas voir ce que c'est.

Mycroft tenta de rassembler le courage qui lui serait nécessaire pour répondre à son frère, mais avant qu'il n'y parvienne, le roux était descendu du portail et avait repris son air jovial.

\- J'ai été ravi de discuter avec toi, Mickey. Vraiment.

Et il partit d'une démarche tranquille pour rejoindre la chaleur de leur maison. Mycroft resta un moment, seul, dehors. Il ne sentait même plus le froid. Une colère sourde bouillait dans ses veines. Mais il savait déjà qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la laisser s'exprimer. Parce qu'il n'était pas courageux. Il était même loin de l'être.

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le portail. Il ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans ses phalanges et agita la main pour la faire passer, les larmes aux yeux. Soulagé malgré tout, il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et regagna lui aussi son toit.

Dans le hall, il entendit à nouveau les exclamations de ses parents, mais à leurs voix, celle de Sherrinford s'était mêlée :

\- Ils ont tort, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec la police pour qu'ils n'aient pas vu une simple tâche d'huile !

Le programme diffusé devait sans doute être le journal du jour. N'ayant pas le cœur à les rejoindre, Mycroft gravit les escaliers.

Il passa devant la porte entrouverte de Sherlock. Il poussa doucement le battant, et regarda son petit frère. Ce dernier était étendu dans son lit, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, ses boucles brunes s'égaillant sur l'oreiller. Il avait l'air paisible, dans son sommeil. Sans doute les rêves étaient-ils les seuls endroits où il n'était plus un monstre.

Le regard de Mycroft s'attrista. Sherlock ne devrait pas penser ainsi.

\- Tu es merveilleux, petit frère, ne laisse personne t'affirmer le contraire, murmura t'il. Un jour tu auras ta place. La meilleure des places.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la masse de cheveux bruns, avant de s'en aller en refermant la porte, sans bruit.

Dans la pénombre régnante de sa chambre, deux perles bleues s'ouvrirent. Sherlock se retourna dans son lit, en pensant à la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre.

Cela le perturbait étrangement. Il ne comprenait pas. Parce que Mycroft n'était pas comme lui, il n'y avait que Sherrinford qui pouvait savoir ce que cela faisait d'être lui.

Mais alors comment Mycroft avait pu deviner aussi bien ce qui animait ses pensées anxieuses ?

Mycroft n'était pas Sherrinford, il n'aurait pas dû savoir. Il ne devrait pas savoir.

Sherlock se retourna dans son lit, pensif. Mais le sommeil le gagna avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver une explication satisfaisante.

* * *

 **Voilaaaaaaaa, cela vous a plu? Que la réponse soit oui, non, peut-être, pas vraiment, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie, passionnément, pas du tout, certainement pas, ou** **arrête d'agresser nos pauvres yeux, je vous invite à me laisser une review! Enfin, il serait plus correct de dire que je vous supplie de me laisser une review ( S'il vous plait, S'il vous plait, une review pour un auteur, S'il vous plait). Sinon, vous pouvez aussi me dire ce que vous avez mangé à midi, ou me raconter la vie de votre chat, ou tout ce qui vous passe par l'esprit.**

 **Aller, Kisssssss mes lecteurs adorés !**


	3. Chapter 3

**RESUME: Devant une petite maison au bord de la route, un garçon de sept ans attend. Il attend celui qui viendra égailler sa journée, parce qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il n'a personne avec qui jouer. A l'intérieur, un adolescent de quatorze ans s'attelle à ses devoirs, trop concentrer pour songer à son jeune frère. Et, en route pour chez lui, un jeune homme arrive à grands pas, ne pensant à aucuns de ses deux frères, mais plutôt à la jolie blonde à son bras. Leurs noms sont Sherlock, Mycroft, et Sherrinford Holmes, et ceci est le début de leur histoire.**

 **COMMENTAIRE: Hello les lecteurs! Depuis que j'ai posté le chapitre 2, j'ai vu le compteur du nombre de lecture augmenter en flèche( même si pour l'instant je n'en vois pas le nombre exact, je pense qu'il y a un léger bug ^^), et je voudrais vous remercier de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fic. Alors Merci à vous les lecteurs, deux fois Merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de venir lire ce nouveau chapitre, et trois fois Merci aux reviewer, chacun de vos commentaires me font énormément plaisir ^^. Donc voici le troisième chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bonne lecture!**

 **DISCLAMER: Les personnages de Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, les noms de Sherrinford, Siger, et Violet Holmes sont issus du livre "Holmes de Bakerstreet", écrit par** **William S. Baring-Gould, et cette fic reprend la version de la série BBC "Sherlock", co-créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.**

* * *

Sherrinford adressa un vague signe d'au-revoir à l'attroupement de jeunes qui s'était formé devant les portes de son collège. Il marchait vite, vite et loin, loin de cette foule rassemblant sans aucun doute les personnages les plus stupides que le monde n'ait jamais porté. A moins que le monde n'ait encore d'autres imbéciles cachés dans sa manche. En vérité, cela ne l'étonnerait pas plus que cela.

\- Sherrinford, je peux faire un bout de chemin avec toi, demanda une voix, dans son dos ?

L'aîné des Holmes se retourna, tout en continuant à marcher à reculons. Devant lui la fille blonde qu'il avait ramenée chez lui la veille le regardait avec espoir, tournant le bout de sa tresse entre ses doigts, dans un geste sans doute considéré comme séduisant dans son maigre cervelet. Il se retint de grimacer et de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Désolé, Mina, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire, avant de rentrer.

\- Oh ! je pourrais peut-être venir avec toi, proposa la dénommée Mina, en étirant ses lèvres d'un sourire qu'elle devait penser irrésistible.

Les doigts de Sherrinford se crispèrent sur la bandoulière de son sac, et il s'arrêta enfin de bouger. Sa main s'agita d'un faible tremblement, et il refusa l'offre de la blonde, peut-être un peu plus sèchement qu'à son habitude.

\- Non. Je préfèrerais être seul.

Il ne prit pas le temps d'observer le visage déconfit de Mina et tourna les talons pour reprendre son chemin. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil par dessus son épaule après plusieurs mètres, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien partie, et bifurqua soudainement dans une ruelle adjacente à la rue principale qu'il aurait dû emprunter pour rentrer directement chez lui.

La ruelle, située entre deux maisons de maîtres, le conduisit droit à un petit parc.

Ses pieds le guidèrent sans qu'il n'ait besoin de réfléchir à l'endroit qu'il convoitait. Il s'agissait d'un muret de pierre, prolongement inutile de celui qui ceinturait le parc, et camouflé à toute vue indiscrète par un bosquet d'arbre. L'endroit idéal.

Il s'installa sur le muret, son sac entre les jambes, son dos reposant contre l'autre mur. Il savoura un instant le calme environnant. Puis ouvrit sa besace.

Il y enfonça la main, dégrafa la doublure et en tira une pochette, semblable à une trousse à pharmacie. Il l'ouvrit, ses mains s'étant mises à tressauter légèrement, et son regard d'acier se posa avec délectation sur la seringue, ainsi que sur les trois flacons remplis chacun du même liquide ambré qu'elle contenait.

Il laissa un instant sa main flotter au dessus de la seringue, avant de la saisir délicatement entre ses doigts. Il sortit de la trousse un petit flacon d'antiseptique et du coton, et entreprit, méthodiquement, presque avec révérence, de laver la fine aiguille.

Sherrinford n'était pas idiot, il était même très loin de l'être. Et il savait que l'un des risques de son addiction à l'héroïne était l'infection qu'une aiguille insalubre pourrait lui causer. Aussi prenait-il toujours un immense soin de son matériel.

Il remplit ensuite, les mains tremblantes d'impatience, sûrement aussi des premiers symptômes du manque, la seringue avec le liquide d'un des flacons. Il regarda l'ustensile se gorger du liquide, fasciné. Il la porta ensuite à son œil, examinant les doux reflets dorés de la drogue. Il savait qu'elle était bonne, il connaissait suffisamment le dealer chez qui il se l'était procuré pour en être certain. Il le payait bien, l'argent qu'il volait de temps à autre dans les superettes ne lui servait d'ailleurs qu'à cela, et le dealer perdrait un habitué fidèle si il tentait de le duper avec de la mauvaise came.

Il étendit son bras gauche, le même que Mycroft avait dévoilé, quelques jours plus tôt. Il déposa la précieuse seringue sur le muret et tira un long ruban de sa poche. Il entreprit de se faire un garrot, resserrant le nœud avec ses dents.

Ses veines ressortirent, gonflées au creux de son coude, et Sherrinford ramassa la seringue.

Il approcha l'aiguille de sa peau, la laissa l'effleurer un instant, se préparant à la déferlante de sensation qu'il ressentirait bientôt, très bientôt.

Il la planta brusquement dans son bras, insensible à la douleur que cela lui causait, et se mit à appuyer lentement, avec délectation, laissant le liquide salvateur se répandre dans ses veines.

Cela ne mit pas longtemps, vingt secondes tout au plus, avant qu'il ne sente les premiers effets s'emparer de lui. Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière, les yeux écarquillés et les pupilles dilatées. Le flash ne dura pas, il ne durait jamais, mais une douce sensation de chaleur, de plénitude, de satisfaction, l'envahit rapidement.

Son cerveau surdoué, quotidiennement source de nombreux tracas, sembla se mettre sur pause, laissant enfin à son esprit le loisir de se reposer. Il ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus, n'avait plus à subir la stupidité affligeante du reste du monde, qui lui était tellement inférieur. Il ne s'ennuyait plus. Enfin. Il était enfin au calme. Véritablement.

Sherrinford ferma les yeux, un sourire béat ayant fait son apparition sur ses lèvres.

Il profita de cette sensation une demi-heure, se laissant s'habituer, puis décida qu'il était pour lui l'heure de rentrer. Ses parents ne remarqueraient rien de son état, ils ne le remarquaient jamais. Il aurait peut-être droit à un coup d'œil dégoûté de Mycroft.

Cette pensée le fit sourire, dans le vague.

Il se trouvait trop loin de tout cela pour s'en faire réellement.

Mycroft tapota son bureau du bout des doigts, avant de se faire tourner sur sa chaise de bureau. Il mordilla pensivement le bout de son stylo, réfléchissant à la meilleure tournure de phrase qu'il pourrait apporter à sa rédaction d'Allemand.

Un tel devoir était un calvaire pour n'importe quel élève, mais pas pour lui. Après tout, il maîtrisait parfaitement la langue.

Un faible coup retentit alors contre sa porte, et une petite tête fit son apparition dans l'embrasure :

\- Mycroft, je peux entrer, demanda Sherlock, d'une voix faiblarde qui ne lui ressemblait pas ?

Mycroft se redressa aussitôt dans son siège, alarmé. Sherlock devait avoir de sérieux ennuis pour venir le voir, lui. Il passa aussitôt en revue les différentes causes qui expliqueraient la présence de son petit frère dans sa chambre.

Ses doigts arrêtèrent de jouer avec son stylo lorsqu'il remarqua que Sherlock gardait le visage tourné vers le sol.

\- Que se passe t'il ?

Le garçon s'avança dans la pièce, et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

La mâchoire de Mycroft se serra lorsqu'il remarqua le pantalon boueux et déchiré aux genoux de son frère, ainsi que son pull plein de poussières.

\- Que se passe t'il, Sherlock, répéta le plus vieux, en se levant ?

Sherlock sembla hésiter à répondre, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il gardait toujours le visage baissé.

Mycroft s'approcha de son cadet, et plaça sa main sous son menton, pour le forcer à relever la tête.

Sherlock le fixa dans les yeux, et Mycroft vit sa déduction confirmée.

Le plus jeune avait la lèvre inférieure en sang, une pommette entaillée et un œil au beurre noir.

\- Raconte-moi, soupira Mycroft, en s'asseyant face à son petit frère.

Sherlock le regarda, incertain.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu me voir, si tu ne voulais pas m'en parler, demanda le plus grand, en posant son menton sur sa main, son coude appuyé contre sa jambe ?

\- Je ne trouvais pas Sherrinford, dit enfin Sherlock, ses yeux se mettant à fuir le regard de son frère. Et je… je ne savais pas quoi faire, admit-il, la voix tremblante. Je veux pas que les parents sachent que… Ils s'inquièteraient trop, j'en ai assez qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi Mycroft… Je ne suis pas faible, je n'ai pas besoin de leur protection.

Mycroft coupa le discours endémique de son cadet :

\- Donc tu es venu me voir parce que ?

Sherlock le fixa, pencha la tête sur le côté. Mycroft comprit un instant avant que les premières larmes ne se mettent à couler le long des joues de son petit frère.

Sherlock ne pleurait que très rarement. Presque jamais, en fait. Et même quand il pleurait, il gardait cette attitude raide, fière, les bras croisés derrière son dos, et ce regard dur, bien que brillant, qui ne correspondait guère à un enfant de son âge.

Mycroft ne fit aucun geste pour consoler son cadet. Il savait que Sherlock le prendrait mal. Pour une fois que son petit frère lui demandait de l'aide, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Alors, faisant fi des larmes qui roulaient, lentement, sur les joues trop creuses, il dit :

\- Que t'est-il arrivé, petit frère ?

Sherlock, toujours debout, détourna le regard.

\- Il y a… un garçon, de ma classe. Il ne m'aime pas, mais aussi c'est le cas de tout le monde, c'est parce qu'ils sont ordinaires, trop idiots pour comprendre, c'est ce que Sherrin dit, et je le pense aussi, ils sont stupides, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'acceptent pas que…

\- Sherlock, viens-en au fait, coupa Mycroft.

L'enfant mordilla sa lèvre avant de reprendre :

\- Il… je lui ai dit, après qu'il se soit moqué de moi, je lui ai juste rendu la pareille, j'ai dit, assez fort, pour qu'on m'entende, qu'il faisait encore pipi au lit, et qu'il était incontinent. C'est vrai ! J'avais des preuves ! J'ai tout compris grâce à son déjeuner, il…

\- Sherlock, le reprit une nouvelle fois l'aîné.

Sherlock sembla comprendre que les détails de ses déductions n'intéressaient pas Mycroft, et il ne put retenir une grimace d'agacement. Il continua cependant :

\- Il s'est avéré, bien évidemment, que j'avais raison. Donc, ce garçon s'est fait humilié à son tour, je doute que cela lui ait plu, en fait. Son frère aîné a sans doute voulu le venger, il m'a attendu à la sortie des cours et il a…

Sherlock se coupa, et baissa la tête. Mycroft n'avait pas besoin qu'il continue pour comprendre la suite. Ses poings se serrèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta.

Il se releva, et Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui. Mycroft lui tendit la main en disant :

\- On va en parler à maman et papa. Ils discuteront avec ton proviseur.

\- Non, s'écria l'enfant, en faisant un pas en arrière. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en mêlent ! Je te l'ai dit !

Mycroft soupira, en faisant, lui, un pas en avant :

\- On doit trouver une solution, Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas laisser celui qui t'a fait ça s'en sortir impunément.

\- Mycroft, gronda Sherlock, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en mêlent. Ils ne résoudront rien. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils :

\- Sherlock…

\- Non, hurla le cadet ! J'aurais jamais dû venir te voir Mycroft. J'aurais pas dû. Oublie ! Oublie !

Sherlock voulut se précipiter vers la porte mais Mycroft le retint vivement par la manche.

\- Sherlock, on va aller voir les parents ! Je te forcerai s'il le faut !

\- Lâche-moi, cria le garçon !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors à la volée, et les deux frères eurent un instant peur de voir arriver leur mère ou leur père. Mais c'est Sherrinford, les pupilles dilatées et la dégaine débraillée qui apparut dans leur champ de vision.

\- Il se passe quoi, ici ?

Au ton légèrement pâteux de son frère, Mycroft comprit qu'il venait d'avoir un nouveau rendez-vous avec sa drogue favorite.

Sherrinford sembla alors remarquer l'état dans lequel se trouvait son plus jeune frère, et ses yeux se plissèrent :

\- Qui ?

\- Personne, s'agaça Sherlock, laissez-moi, j'aurais pas dû…

\- Tu espère camoufler ça comment, s'exclama Mycroft ? Tu vas dire quoi, quand on remarquera ton œil, ta lèvre et ta joue ? Que tu es tombé peut-être ?

Sherlock se dégagea brutalement et jeta un regard noir à Mycroft.

\- Je me débrouillerai.

\- Non, dit Sherrinford d'une voix rauque. Je vais m'occuper de ce salaud. Donne moi son nom, Sherlock.

Mycroft secoua la tête, et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Non, Sherrin, tu ne vas pas aller tabasser quelqu'un, ce n'est pas la solution…

\- Arrête de faire ta lopette, Mickey, s'écria l'aîné. Je vais régler ça, Sherlock, donne moi son nom.

Mycroft savait que Sherrinford ne parlait pas à la légère. Il avait déjà été impliqué dans de nombreuses bagarres, dont personne n'avait jamais rien su.

Il savait aussi que s'il s'entêtait autant à vouloir punir celui qui avait fait du mal à Sherlock, ce n'était pas dans l'intention de protéger son cadet. Non, il voulait lui apprendre qu'on ne touchait pas à ses jouets. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait ce droit là.

\- Le nom, Sherlock, hurla Sherrinford.

L'enfant leva sur lui des yeux, apeuré. Il n'avait jamais vu Sherrinford dans cet état, il semblait à peine tenir sur ses jambes, et il affichait un air dément.

Sherlock fit un pas en arrière, incertain. Mycroft le remarqua et lança, acide :

\- Tu lui fais peur, Sherrin, tu fais peur à ton frère !

Le roux l'ignora. Il avait désormais le regard fou. Meurtrier. Toute sa belle maîtrise qu'il arrivait toujours à garder semblait avoir volé en éclat, emportée comme l'ennui par le liquide ambré.

\- Je veux ce putain de nom, beugla l'aîné des Holmes !

Mycroft fit un geste pour pousser son cadet derrière lui, mais celui-ci l'évita, pour s'éloigner dans un coin de la pièce. Mycroft lui jeta un bref regard, puis se concentra à nouveau sur son grand frère.

\- Tu es défoncé, Sherrinford, cria-t-il à son tour ! Tu ne feras rien dans cet état.

L'aîné s'avança d'un air menaçant.

\- Tu m'en empêcheras, peut-être ?

\- Green.

Les deux grands baissèrent les yeux sur Sherlock, qui venait de prononcer le nom de son agresseur.

Le jeune Holmes savait que de cette façon, il mettra fin à cette dispute dans laquelle il perdait pied. Ses deux frères se criaient dessus, se lançant des mots qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Et cela l'effrayait.

La mâchoire de Sherrinford se contracta et il cracha :

\- Je vois qui c'est.

\- Sherrinford, tenta à nouveau de le raisonner Mycroft. Tu es sous l'emprise de la drogue, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, Mickey. Je le sais toujours.

Il sortit de la chambre d'un pas vif. Quelque instants plus tard, on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer brusquement. Sherrinford était parti.

Mycroft se passa la main sur le visage, et baissa le regard sur Sherlock. Son petit frère fixait l'endroit où leur aîné avait disparu, un air incertain sur son visage tuméfié.

Mycroft se rendit soudainement compte que Sherlock venait d'apercevoir le véritable Sherrinford pour la première fois de sa vie. Pas le grand frère joueur et amicale, mais le jeune homme torturé, violent. Mycroft ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Sherrinford, pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Mais il sentait que Sherlock, lui, pourrait, dans quelques années.

Alors il tendit la main à son petit frère et murmura :

\- Viens, Sherlock, on va soigner tout ça avant que les parents ne rentrent.

Sherlock leva les yeux vers son frère. Des yeux encore tellement innocents. Et il lui prit la main.

Mycroft la serra dans la sienne. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne laisserait Sherlock entamer la même voie que Sherrinford. Il devait le protéger. C'était son devoir.

Il s'en faisait la promesse.

Alors il entraîna l'enfant au rez-de-chaussée, le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine et alla chercher la trousse de secours.

Il désinfecta la lèvre et l'entaille à la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à maman, demanda soudainement Sherlock ?

\- Tu ne veux pas lui dire la vérité ?

Sherlock planta son regard bleu-gris dans celui de son frère. Il avait l'air sérieux, celui qu'on trouve normalement adorable, à son âge, mais qui chez lui sonnait beaucoup trop juste.

\- Ils s'inquiètent pour moi, Mycroft, tu crois que je ne le vois pas ? Je n'ai pas d'amis, les professeurs disent que je suis renfermé sur moi-même et insolent. Asocial. Que j'ai des problèmes. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent encore plus.

Le regard de Mycroft s'attendrit légèrement.

\- Je n'avais pas d'amis non plus, tu sais…

\- Mycroft, le coupa Sherlock, toi, c'était différent. Tu n'étais pas rejeté, je le sais, tu t'éloignais volontairement. Et maintenant que tu ne t'éloignes plus, personne ne te rejette. Moi, les autres m'évitent, je ne fais rien pour ça.

Mycroft se rendit alors compte de combien ce rejet constant pesait sur le cœur de son frère. Après tout, si lui avait réussi à se faire à l'idée qu'il était trop à part pour se mêler à la foule, autrement qu'en apparence, comme il s'employait à la faire depuis quelques années, Sherlock pouvait encore garder espoir. Garder espoir d'un jour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un seul véritable ami.

Mais cet espoir était amené à se briser, quoi qu'il arrive.

Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration, avant de dire :

\- Tu es un garçon merveilleux, intelligent, très intelligent, les autres sont simplement trop idiots pour s'en rendre compte. C'est toi qui le disais, quand on était en haut. Tu avais raison.

Il ajouta, contenant une grimace :

\- Sherrinford a raison. Arrête de t'en faire pour eux. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Il sourit, se rappelant d'une chose :

\- Ils sont ordinaires.

\- Ce qui est ordinaire est ennuyant, dit Sherlock.

\- Exactement. Ils sont ennuyeux. Toi, tu ne l'es pas.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Sherlock. Il articula, silencieusement, le mot ennuyant.

Mycroft sourit en songeant que, pour une fois, il avait mieux compris Sherlock que Sherrinford. Pour le cadet des Holmes, le fait que les autres étaient idiots, c'était évident. Il fallait souligner le fait qu'ils étaient ennuyants. Alors tout prenait beaucoup plus de sens, dans sa drôle de petite tête.

Ils entendirent alors la porte s'ouvrir, et leur mère les appeler :

\- Les garçons, vous êtes là ?

Mycroft demanda à nouveau :

\- On lui dit quoi ?

\- Que je suis tombé du toit.

Le plus grand approuva la réponse du cadet d'un signe de tête, et se tourna vers Violet qui entrait dans la cuisine, l'excuse aux lèvres.

Il aurait quand même préféré que Sherlock choisisse la vérité.

* * *

 **Voila, ça vous a plu ? Je précise que concernant l'addiction de Sherrinford, toutes mes informations viennent d'internet, donc il est fort possible que j'ai décrit n'importe comment les sensations de Sherrinford, ou même la couleur de l'héroïne ou encore le moyen d'injection. Je m'en excuse si c'est le cas ^^.**

 **Sinon, si vous avez envie de me décrire précisément ce que ça fait d'être accro à l'héroïne, ou de me critiquer pour mon manque de connaissance, ou si vous voulez parler un peu de votre vie ou de celle de votre voisin, la case "review" est faite pour ça ( enfin, je pense XD), donc allez-y, remplissez-là. Oh, et, accessoirement, vous pouvez aussi me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre ou sur l'histoire. ( je vous assure que c'est autorisé, ne vous gênez donc pas ;))**

 **Aller, Kisssss mes lecteurs que j'aime!**


	4. Chapter 4

**RESUME: Devant une petite maison au bord de la route, un garçon de sept ans attend. Il attend celui qui viendra égailler sa journée, parce qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il n'a personne avec qui jouer. A l'intérieur, un adolescent de quatorze ans s'attelle à ses devoirs, trop concentrer pour songer à son jeune frère. Et, en route pour chez lui, un jeune homme arrive à grands pas, ne pensant à aucuns de ses deux frères, mais plutôt à la jolie blonde à son bras. Leurs noms sont Sherlock, Mycroft, et Sherrinford Holmes, et ceci est le début de leur histoire.**

 **COMMENTAIRE: Hey les lecteurs ! Tout d'abord : J'ai passé le cap des dix reviews, waiiiiiii ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui se donnent la peine de** **commenter et aussi à ceux qui lisent, voir mon compteur de vues augmenter et lire vos commentaires me font énormément plaisir ! Alors Merci un million de fois à vous tous ! Ensuite, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que, la semaine dernière, c'était la rentrée. Je n'y ai pas échappé, malheureusement, et je vais donc me retrouver avec beaucoup moins de temps libre. Par conséquent, je vais devoir reculer la date de publication au dimanche, pour être sûre d'avoir le temps de corriger chaque chapitre. Voilà, voilà, c'était l'information importante du jour, sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES : Guest : Waiii, ma douzième review, Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que tu aime mon histoire, ça me fait plaisir! Après, pour la drogue, c'est effectivement ce que j'ai appris aussi, de façon général, il y aussi des spécificités propre à l'héroïne, comme le fait que l'on reste assez lucide, comparé à d'autre drogues. Et après la descente, d'après ce que j'ai lu, on se sent juste particulièrement fatigué, le malaise vient avec les effets de manque qui apparaissent progressivement, si j'ai bien compris. Enfin bref, je suis ravie que mon histoire t'ait plu, et que tu l'aies choisi pour ton premier commentaire ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et à une prochaine fois peut-être!**

 **DISCLAMER: Les personnages de Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, les noms de Sherrinford, Siger, et Violet Holmes sont issus du livre "Holmes de Bakerstreet", écrit par** **William S. Baring-Gould, et cette fic reprend la version de la série BBC "Sherlock", co-créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.**

* * *

Sherrinford essuya le sang, qui n'était pas le sien et qui encrassait ses mains avec un mouchoir, ses yeux fixant le ciel étoilé qui le surplombait à présent.

Green, Henry Green, avait eu ce qu'il méritait. On ne touchait pas à ses affaires. Donc on ne touchait pas à Sherlock.

Il s'alluma une cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres, après avoir laissé tombé le mouchoir au sol. Dans la lueur tremblante de la flamme, il aperçut ses ongles. Un résidu de sang coagulé couvrait encore celui de son annulaire.

Il souffla une bouffée de fumée, visant les étoiles. Il s'était peut-être montré plus violent cette nuit qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude, lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'administrer des « corrections » à une quelconque personne qui lui aurait déplu.

Malheureusement pour Green, il s'était retrouvé sur son chemin alors qu'il était en pleine descente. Et les descentes rendaient l'aîné des Holmes agressif à un point non nommable, avant de le laisser exténué, presque apathique. Savoir que cette faiblesse l'attendait ne le faisait devenir que plus violent encore.

Mais après tout, Sherrinford n'en avait cure. Ce n'était pas comme si Henry oserait porter plainte pour le nez cassé, ou les dents abîmées. Il bégayerait peut-être une excuse du genre « tomber dans les escaliers », à ses parents, à ses amis.

Mais dire que c'était Sherrinford Holmes qui l'avait coincé dans une ruelle, alors qu'il sortait d'un deal, un paquet de coke dans les poches ? Il aurait été criminel de simplement supposer qu'il le ferait.

Le jeune homme ricana. Les gens ordinaires étaient tellement prévisibles. Une menace, un coup de poing, et aussitôt, vous pouviez en faire ce que vous vouliez. Sherlock ne valait pas mieux qu'eux, en ce sens. Lui aussi avait failli laisser courir son agresseur.

Cela aurait été dommage. Sherrinford aurait été privé d'un magnifique défouloir.

Le roux tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, avant de la lâcher.

Il regarda un instant le bout fumant, rougeoyant, à ses pieds.

Puis il l'écrasa du talon.

Sherrinford sourit à la nuit. Il devait rentrer, à présent. Son épuisement se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Se sentir aussi faible l'agaçait, mais il s'agissait d'une conséquence inévitable des quelques heures de bien-être que la drogue lui procurait.

Il dirait à ses parents qu'il était avec un ami. Après tout, ce ne serait pas totalement faux.

Il remonta le col de son blouson pour se protéger un tant soit peu du vent froid de ce début de novembre.

Au fur et à mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient du domicile familiale, son esprit embrumé par la fatigue, devint un peu plus clair, au fur et à mesure que l'air glacial lui fouettait le visage, le rendant plus lucide. Il commença à retrouver des brides de ses facultés intellectuelles, de sa précieuse et si estimée intelligence. Il recommença à calculer, inconsciemment, le temps qu'il lui faudrait avant que le manque ne se fasse sentir. Il se mit à songer au prochain vol dans lequel il entraînerait Sherlock.

Sherrinford se figea, au milieu d'une rue qu'il traversait d'un pas rapide dans l'espoir de regagner son toit avant que les nuages qui avaient fait leur apparition dans le ciel nocturne ne déversent sur lui leur crachin glacial.

Sherlock. Sherlock l'avait vu défoncé. Sherlock l'avait vu hystérique. Sherlock l'avait entendu hurler. Sherlock avait entraperçu le véritable lui.

Et cette image resterait longtemps gravé dans son esprit d'enfant. Elle pouvait être le début des doutes de son petit frère. Sur lui, sur ce qu'ils faisaient à deux.

Sherlock pourrait finir par tout comprendre. Sherrinford perdrait alors beaucoup.

Il perdrait un fabuleux jouet, distrayant et utile.

Et surtout, il perdrait la face devant Mycroft. Il voyait d'ici le sourire victorieux que son cadet de trois ans lui opposerait, quand le plus jeune d'eux trois réagirait en sa présence comme il réagissait auparavant à celle de Mycroft. Il n'aurait plus l'avantage. Il n'aurait plus pour lui la jalousie de son frère. Il n'aurait plus l'adoration du cadet des Holmes.

Il la voyait d'ici. La défaite.

Sherrinford jura entre ses dents. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir, mais il n'y prêtait plus attention. Même sa fatigue s'était faite oublier.

Tandis que ses cheveux roux se plaquaient sur son crâne, alourdis par la pluie qui les imprégnait, il se mit à réfléchir. Il devait trouver une solution. Il devait faire en sorte que Sherlock oublie tout cela. Il y avait un moyen, il le savait. Il y avait toujours un moyen.

Alors il resta là, au milieu d'une rue, heureusement pour lui non fréquentée, à guetter le passage de cette solution dans son esprit.

Peut-être que cela mit seulement quelques minutes. Peut-être plus d'une heure.

Mais quand Sherrinford releva brusquement la tête, ses cheveux projetant des gouttelettes de pluie autour de lui, un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres, et son regard s'était fait déterminer.

Les gens ne disaient pas assez souvent à quel point il était brillant. Pourtant il l'était, à n'en pas douter.

Sherrinford replaça des mèches de cheveux mouillés en arrière, pour dégager son regard acier.

Il la voyait s'éloigner, la défaite.

Parce qu'il était Sherrinford Holmes. Et qu'il n'était pas homme à se faire battre. Il partit d'un éclat de rire, seul, toujours au milieu de la même rue. Et dire qu'il avait eu peur, failli douter de lui-même. Il aurait dû le savoir, après tout ce temps. Il n'y avait pas de problème qu'il ne savait résoudre. Il secoua la tête, chassant le rire. Puis il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et reprit son chemin d'un pas tranquille. Il s'occuperait de son idée le lendemain.

Pour l'instant, il avait bien besoin de repos.

* * *

\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas où est parti Sherrinford ? demanda une nouvelle fois Violet Holmes à Mycroft et Sherlock.

Le plus âgé leva les yeux du livre qu'il avait posé à plat sur la table de la cuisine, afin de pouvoir l'étudier plus facilement, et rencontra le regard suspicieux de sa mère. Celle-ci était en train de laver la vaisselle restante du repas. Sherlock, lui, n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour se désintéresser du même livre que Mycroft, qu'il lisait par dessus l'épaule de l'aîné. Ce dernier se demandait bien ce que Sherlock pouvait comprendre à un livre consacré à la chimie moléculaire.

\- Aucune idée, maman, mentit Mycroft, en bravant le regard scrutateur de sa mère, et sans laisser filtrer la moindre émotion.

\- Et toi, Sherlock ? s'enquit-elle, après avoir, semblait-il, soupeser la réponse de Mycroft.

Le cadet des Holmes, qui, ayant profité de la distraction de son aîné, s'était assis et avait attiré à lui le livre, grogna :

\- Je sais pas.

\- Redis moi ça, en me regardant, exigea Violet.

Sherlock leva brièvement ses yeux bleus, juste le temps de les planter dans ceux de sa mère et de répéter :

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il baissa aussitôt le regard pour reprendre sa lecture. Mycroft tendit la main devant son frère et dit :

\- Tu peux me rendre mon livre, Sherlock ?

\- Non. C'est intéressant.

Le plus grand écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Sherlock comprenait-il véritablement ce qui s'étalait devant ses yeux ? Evidemment, lui-même ne trouvait pas que cela avait quoi que ce soit de compliqué, mais cela, c'était autre chose.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu comprends ce que tu lis, soupira t'il, rends le moi.

\- Qu'est-ce ? s'interrogea leur mère.

\- Un livre sur la chimie que je lis en complément de mes cours, expliqua Mycroft. Sherlock ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est.

Le cadet releva brusquement la tête, et posa ses prunelles agacées sur son frère.

\- Je comprends aussi bien que toi, tu sais. Je mémorise tes cours de sciences, quand je m'ennuie.

Violet fixa son cadet, amusée, tandis que Mycroft ouvrait la bouche, surpris. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si Sherlock était véritablement capable de ça.

\- Maman, je suis rentré.

La voix qui retentit dans le hall d'entrée lui fit perdre le fil de ses réflexions, tandis qu'un frissonnement parcourait sa colonne vertébrale.

Sherlock leva les yeux de son livre, ses doigts resserrant leur prise sur la couverture. Il avait l'air à mi-chemin entre la peur et l'interrogation. Mycroft donna un discret coup de pieds à son frère, pour lui rappeler la présence de Violet, qui ne manquerait pas de remarquer ces singulières émotions sur le visage de son fils, et Sherlock reprit aussitôt sa moue ennuyée qui lui était habituelle.

Sherrinford, des cernes sous les yeux et la démarche fatiguée, entra dans la cuisine, sous le regard courroucé de sa mère.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? s'écria t'elle, en désignant l'horloge murale, qui indiquait vingt-et-une heure passée depuis un moment.

\- Désolé, s'excusa son aîné.

\- Tu n'as prévenu personne de l'endroit où tu te rendais, continua Violet, tu n'as pas dit que tu ne reviendrais pas à temps pour le dîner, et regarde dans quel état tu es ! Tu es trempé !

\- J'étais chez un ami, il m'a demandé de l'aide en urgence pour ses devoirs, se justifia Sherrinford, en s'installant à table. Et je n'ai pas pensé à le dire à Mycroft, qui faisait ses devoirs, ni à Sherlock. Je suis désolé, répéta t'il.

La moue navrée et fautive qu'il affichait aurait suffit à duper n'importe qui. Les poings de Mycroft se serrèrent, sous la table. Sherlock, quant à lui, était retourné à sa lecture aussitôt que le roux avait mis un pied dans la pièce.

Violet Holmes fixa encore un instant son regard sur Sherrinford, et finit par soupirer, la voix encore emprunte d'une colère pas totalement passée :

\- Va prendre une douche. Tu as mangé ?

\- Non, et je suis affamé.

Sa mère acquiesça sèchement de la tête et dit, en s'approchant du frigo :

\- Je te réchauffe ton plat.

\- Merci.

Il se leva et passant derrière Sherlock, il se pencha, ses cheveux mouillés s'égouttant un peu sur les épaules de son cadet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, petit frère ? demanda t'il, ses yeux parcourant déjà la page.

Mycroft vit Sherlock se crisper imperceptiblement, au contact du souffle de son frère, et le plus jeune murmura :

\- Un livre de Mycroft.

\- C'est vrai ? Et tu comprends tout ça ? dit Sherrinford, un air admiratif sur le visage.

Faussement admiratif sur le visage, se corrigea mentalement Mycroft.

Sherlock se trémoussa sur sa chaise, semblant hésiter à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Mycroft savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de réagir comme il l'aurait fait le jour d'avant, en acquiesçant vivement, heureux de l'intérêt que son frère lui portait, et fier d'avoir susciter chez lui cette admiration qu'il ignorait être factice.

Mais la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt avait perturbé le jeune génie, qui se contenta de lâcher, du bout des lèvres :

\- Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Le regard de Sherrinford se durcit brièvement. Mycroft eut un sourire en songeant qu'il devait se rendre compte de son erreur. L'aîné des Holmes se redressa et pressa l'épaule du brun, avant de se tourner vers son autre frère. Il croisa le regard narquois de ce dernier, et un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux, tandis que sa mâchoire se contractait.

Sherrinford s'éloigna de Sherlock. En passant à côté de Mycroft, il prit soin de laisser traîner sa main droite dans son champ de vision.

Les yeux de Mycroft se posèrent sur la tache de sang séché encore présente sur l'annulaire de son aîné.

Il se mordit la lèvre, en levant les yeux vers Sherrinford. Celui-ci le fixa un instant, s'assurant qu'il avait compris. Puis il sortit de la cuisine, en criant :

\- Je me dépêche, maman.

Mycroft continua de fixer la porte derrière laquelle le jeune homme avait disparu, pensif.

Il avait parfaitement compris. Il le mettait en garde. C'était un avertissement. Un rappel des limites qu'il était prêt à franchir.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'oublier.

Il porta son attention sur son petit frère. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Mycroft comprit, à ce regard, que Sherlock aussi avait vu et compris le message de leur aîné.

Il soupira, se passant la main dans les cheveux, tandis que le cadet, les yeux dans le vague, semblait regarder leur mère s'affairer à préparer le repas de Sherrinford.

\- Rends-moi mon livre, Sherlock, finit par dire Mycroft.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre, à part continuer comme si de rien n'était.

Sherlock poussa le livre vers lui, sans un mot. Il se leva, repoussant sa chaise qui émit un couinement agaçant.

Il sortit de la cuisine, sous le regard désolé de Mycroft. Ce dernier savait que, dans l'esprit surdoué de son jeune frère, une tempête faisait rage. Quelques heures plus tôt, en quelques minutes, une de ses certitudes les plus fortes s'était ébranlée.

Sherrinford n'était pas parfait. Il pouvait faire peur. Etre violent. Il se droguait.

Est-ce qu'un garçon de sept ans pouvait accepter cela de son frère aîné qu'il admirait tant ?

Mycroft l'ignorait. Alors, il retourna à son livre.

* * *

Sherlock, allongé sur le dos dans son lit, fixait son plafond, comme si la réponse à ses interrogations se trouvait dans le plâtre. Ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre de Mycroft, quelques heures plus tôt, repassait en boucle dans son esprit, qui l'avait enregistré à la manière d'une caméra.

Plus il la revoyait, plus la scène lui paraissait absurde. Sherrinford ne pouvait pas avoir réagit comme cela. Pourtant il l'avait fait.

Mais s'il l'avait fait, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne, une excellente raison. C'était parce qu'il voulait le protéger, lui. Quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal, n'était-ce pas naturel, pour un grand frère, de vouloir venger son cadet ? Ce n'était pas, d'ailleurs, ce que Green avait fait, en s'en prenant à lui ? Alors, si Sherrinford avait réagit ainsi, n'était-ce pas, au final, que pour lui ?

C'était Mycroft qui avait agi étrangement, si on suivait cette logique. Il avait voulu aller voir les parents. Il aurait dû savoir que cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses, se convainquit Sherlock. Il aurait dû comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on se soucie encore plus de lui. Qu'il détestait cela.

Sherrinford, lui, l'avait compris. C'était pour cela qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Pour lui.

Presque satisfait de ce raisonnement, Sherlock se tourna sur le côté.

Juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme, une pensée traversa son esprit : Et s'il avait tort ? Et si, le Sherrinford qu'il avait vu dans la chambre de Mycroft était le vrai, et que le reste était mensonge ?

Il ne resta pas éveillé assez longtemps pour trouver la réponse.

* * *

Sherrinford marchait d'un pas vif. Il voulait s'éloigner au plus vite de son collège, pour échapper aux habituelles invitation à des fêtes de vendredi soir. Il en avait assez de devoir argumenter pour pouvoir les refuser.

De plus, il avait quelque chose à faire, avant de rentrer chez lui. Il ne ressentait pas encore les effets du manque, sa dose pouvait donc encore attendre.

Mais une autre chose ne pouvait pas patienter. Il devait rattraper l'erreur qu'il avait commise face à Sherlock. Le matin même, son cadet s'était comporté comme si de rien n'était. Il avait rabroué Mycroft, lui avait servi un sourire, mais Sherrinford sentait encore une légère réticence à son égard.  
Sherlock devait s'être auto-persuadé que son grand frère était toujours celui qu'il croyait. Il avait sans doute été trop faible pour pouvoir assimiler le fait que le jeune homme qu'il avait tant admiré lui mentait depuis des années. Alors il avait choisi d'ignorer ce qui avait pu se produire la veille au soir, pour se préserver d'une réalité qu'il n'était pas encore capable de supporter.

Cependant, l'aîné savait qu'un infime doute subsistait dans l'esprit de son plus jeune frère. Il se devait donc de le lui faire oublier. Totalement.

Il passa rapidement devant un parc familier, marcha encore un peu, et finit par s'arrêter à un arrêt de bus.

Le trajet qui devait le mener là où il voulait était assez long, il en profita donc pour faire une rédaction à rendre pour le lundi suivant à son cours d'anglais.

Une fois au bon arrêt, il lui fallut encore marcher quelques minutes, avant qu'apparaisse face à lui la boutique qu'il convoitait.

Il poussa la porte et fut aussitôt assailli par un mélange d'odeur, mêlant litière et chien mouillé, et par une cacophonie de pépiement, d'aboiement, et de miaulement.

Sherrinford fronça le nez, et se retint de se boucher les oreilles. Il détestait les animaleries. Les animaux aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il était là.

Il aborda une vendeuse asiatique avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Bonjour, je cherche un chien.

La vendeuse lui sourit en retour. Commença alors l'une des heures des plus désagréables que Sherrinford n'eut jamais vécu. Il dut sourire, pousser des exclamations attendries, alors que sa seule réaction envers les différentes bêtes à poil qui se présentaient à lui était un violent dégoût.

Lorsqu'enfin, il put sortir respirer de l'air qui n'était pas souillé par une odeur d'urine de chat, il avait un carton troué dans les bras.

Il soupira de dépit en songeant au trajet de retour qui l'attendait.

Il détestait ses erreurs. Elles le mettaient toujours dans des situations inconfortables. Heureusement qu'il en faisait bien peu.

Il regarda la boîte. Il avait encore une petite chose à faire.

* * *

Sherlock regardait la rue, assis sur le perron. De temps en temps, Violet passait la tête par la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, et non en train de s'amuser sur le toit.

Il commençait à regretter d'avoir utiliser cette excuse.

Il observa une mère de famille courir après sa progéniture turbulente, une adolescente de l'âge de Mycroft, peut-être, qui marchait, le nez en l'air, sa tresse brune rebondissant sur son épaule, une vieille dame qui traînait un caddy derrière elle. Rien de bien passionnant. Sherrinford fit alors son apparition, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Sherlock se redressa en remarquant ce qu'il tenait dans les bras. On aurait dit qu'il avait roulé son pull autour de quelque chose. Une chose tremblante.

Au fur et à mesure que Sherrinford se rapprochait, Sherlock aperçut plus de détails. Il se releva, excité. Il avait compris ce qu'était la chose. Il courut ouvrir le portail à son aîné.

Sherrinford s'avança jusqu'au perron où il déposa son chargement.

Devant les yeux ébahis de Sherlock, un cocker se dévoila, mouillé, tremblant, sale, mais un cocker quand même.

Violet Holmes passa à ce moment la tête par la fenêtre, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le nouveau venu :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Sherrinford ? s'écria t'elle.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue, mentit l'aîné des Holmes. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le laisser, regarde-le !

Sherlock, qui s'était approché du chien, pour mieux voir sa couleur rousse sous la crasse, leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers sa mère.

\- On peut le garder ? S'il te plait !

Violet regarda son cadet. Sherlock avait si rarement cette expression excitée et heureuse sur le visage. Ses yeux s'attendrir en voyant son fils poser une main hésitante sur la tête du chien.

\- D'accord, si on ne retrouve pas ses maîtres.

Le regard de Sherlock s'illumina, et il sourit, ravi. Il leva les yeux vers Sherrinford, et celui-ci put y voir qu'il avait gagné la partie. Sherlock avait oublié, occulté, le souvenir de la soirée de la veille, trop heureux de ce cadeau qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, sans que personne ne le sache. Sherrinford, lui, le savait. Et c'était ce qui lui avait permis de gagner. Cela n'avait pas été si compliqué.

Il leva les yeux vers la porte d'entrée, et put voir que Mycroft avait fait son apparition dans l'embrasure. Son regard passa de Sherlock, à Sherrinford, et au chien. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux, et ses doigts se serrèrent contre la porte.

L'aîné lui sourit, victorieux, tandis que Sherlock soulevait le chien pour l'emmener à l'intérieur, dans l'intention manifeste de le laver. Il adorait gagner. Et l'expression de Mycroft valait toutes les récompenses.

* * *

 **Voilaaaaaaa ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !** **Si ce n'est pas le cas, ou si vous avez juste envie de me critiquer sans raison apparente, parce que la rentrée vous met sur les nerfs, ou même si , on ne sait jamais, vous avez envie de me faire pleins de compliment parce que vous aimez cette histoire, il y a une jolie petite case vide, là, juste en-dessous, qui n'attend qu'à être remplie par tout ce qui vous passerait par la tête ! Ayez du coeur, soyez bons avec ces petites cases vides et seules, offrez leur l'affection de quelques mots, laissez une review !**

 **Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et à DIMANCHE ( je rappelle, comme ça on m'accusera pas d'être en retard ^^) pour la suite !**

 **Kisssssss mes lecteurs adorés !**


	5. Chapter 5

**RESUME: Devant une petite maison au bord de la route, un garçon de sept ans attend. Il attend celui qui viendra égailler sa journée, parce qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il n'a personne avec qui jouer. A l'intérieur, un adolescent de quatorze ans s'attelle à ses devoirs, trop concentrer pour songer à son jeune frère. Et, en route pour chez lui, un jeune homme arrive à grands pas, ne pensant à aucuns de ses deux frères, mais plutôt à la jolie blonde à son bras. Leurs noms sont Sherlock, Mycroft, et Sherrinford Holmes, et ceci est le début de leur histoire.**

 **COMMENTAIRE: Coucou les lecteurs! Comment ça va ? Moi, je vais merveilleusement bien. J'ai vu mon compteur de vue augmenté, j'ai reçu de super reviews, ma fic a eu des mises en favoris, des gens la follow... En bref: MERCI, tout ça me fait énormément plaisir, je vous aime! Sinon, concernant le chapitre en lui-même, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas mon préféré, c'est plus un chapitre de transition, important pour la suite, mais qui ne contient pas vraiment d'action en soit. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture!**

 **RAR : Guest : Waiii, ma quinzième review! Merci, contente qu'il t'ait plu! En espérant que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci!**

 **DISCLAMER: Les personnages de Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, les noms de Sherrinford, Siger, et Violet Holmes sont issus du livre "Holmes de Bakerstreet", écrit par** **William S. Baring-Gould, et cette fic reprend la version de la série BBC "Sherlock", co-créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.**

* * *

Sherlock, debout sur son appui de fenêtre, tira le loquet qui maintenait fermée cette dernière. Une violente bourrasque s'engouffra dans la chambre, et ébouriffa les boucles du garçon. Il se retint au chambranle pour ne pas tomber, et passa la tête à l'extérieur. Son quartier s'étendait sous ses yeux. Mais dans son imagination d'enfant, il voyait tout autre chose.

Les toits des maisons avaient disparu, laissant place à une étendue bleu agitée. Des vaguelettes venaient s'écraser à ses pieds, juste sous sa fenêtre, qui n'était autre que le pont de son navire. Sherlock rajusta son chapeau de pirate et regarda ce qu'il nommait l'horizon.

Un aboiement lui fit tourner la tête vers l'intérieur de sa chambre, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la boule de poils rousse qui sautillait à coté du lit.

\- Barberousse, un vrai pirate ne s'agite pas autant, le gronda le garçon.

Le cocker ne sembla pas le comprendre, et continua à aboyer, en se mettant à tourner sur lui-même. Soupirant, Sherlock sauta de son appui de fenêtre et s'approcha de son chien.

Il s'accroupit en face de lui, et Barberousse lui sauta immédiatement dessus, tentant apparemment d'attraper son chapeau. Sherlock repoussa l'animal à deux mains.

\- Barberousse, non ! On joue aux pirates, là, arrête de faire n'importe quoi ! Assis ! Assis !

Le cocker se calma miraculeusement et obéit à l'ordre de son jeune maître, sa queue s'agitant toujours. Sherlock caressa la tête de son chien en disant :

\- C'est bien. Maintenant on va pouvoir commencer la chasse aux trésors.

Le garçon bondit sur ses pieds, et s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir doucement.

\- Barberousse, suis-moi, murmura t'il. Pas un bruit, il ne faut pas qu'on nous repère.

L'animal aboya en signe d'accord, et Sherlock se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés et un doigt ostensiblement posé sur ses lèvres.

\- Chut ! L'ennemi risque de t'entendre.

L'ennemi étant toute personne de sa famille susceptible d'interférer dans le jeu.

Sherlock passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, s'assurant que la voix était libre. Puis, Barberousse sur les talons, il se glissa dans le couloir. Prenant soin de marcher le plus silencieusement possible, il parcourut ce dernier, jetant de temps en temps des regards derrière lui, s'assurant que son compagnon le suivait toujours.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, Sherlock leva les yeux. Au dessus de lui, sur le plafond, se dessinait le contour d'une trappe.

L'entrée de la salle aux trésors dans l'imaginaire de l'enfant. Celle d'un grenier pour les autres.

Sherlock saisit la perche qui trônait contre le mur et tenta tant bien que mal d'attraper avec celle-ci le crochet qui permettrait d'ouvrir la trappe.

Il y parvint finalement, et tira pour ouvrir l'accès. La trappe résista, et il tira plus fort.

Comme cela ne faisait toujours pas effet, il finit par se pendre à la perche de tout son faible poids. La trappe s'ouvrit brusquement, et Sherlock lâcha prise, tombant sur le sol, imité bien vite par la perche, tandis qu'une échelle se dépliait pour lui donner accès au grenier, heurtant le sol à son tour.

Le tout produit un vacarme assourdissant, et il fallut ajouter à cela Barberousse, qui se mit à aboyer de peur. Sherlock bondit sur son animal pour le faire taire, et se mit à scruter le couloir, ses mains maintenant fermée la gueule de son ami à poils.

Ses yeux firent des mouvements nerveux, fixant tour à tour chacune des portes de l'étage, ainsi que la cage d'escalier, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Après quelques instants d'attente anxieuse, durant lesquels Sherlock se prépara à affronter tous nouveaux venus, le garçon se détendit, étant venu à la conclusion que personne ne viendrait.

Il se releva donc, et murmura à son chien :

\- On va monter. Je vais t'aider à grimper à l'échelle. Viens.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à hisser Barberousse au grenier. Il attrapa à son tour les premiers barreaux de l'échelle.

Il passa le haut de son buste par l'ouverture, ses pieds reposant encore sur les derniers échelons, et regarda la salle poussiéreuse qui s'offrait à lui.

Un tas de cartons et de caisses s'entassaient ici et là, faiblement éclairés par deux lucarnes crasseuses.

Tout cela promettait des découvertes excitantes.

Sherlock posa son regard sur Barberousse, qui l'attendait sagement, assis à coté de la trappe.

\- Au boulot, mon grand ! Cherche !

Le chien partit aussitôt en quête d'on ne savait trop quoi, et l'enfant sourit.

Il s'amusait comme un fou. Et pour une fois, il ne s'amusait pas seul.

Il posa ses coudes contre le plancher et entreprit de se hisser totalement à l'intérieur.

* * *

Mycroft regarda les jambes de son petit-frère disparaître dans l'ouverture de la trappe, puis l'échelle remonter, avant que l'accès ne se ferme avec un claquement sourd.

Il s'éloigna alors de la porte de sa chambre, qu'il avait juste entrouverte lorsqu'il avait entendu les aboiements de Barberousse.

Il avait du se rendre compte alors d'une chose : Sherlock jouait. Il jouait, comme un enfant, avec son chien. Et il avait l'air de s'amuser.

Mycroft avait déjà entraperçu les jeux de son petit frère, lorsqu'il passait devant sa chambre, mais le garçon ne quittait habituellement jamais cette dernière.

Il restait enfermé, assis sur son appui de fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, murmurant de temps en temps quelques paroles éparses.

Il s'enfermait dans un monde imaginaire, se coupait de la réalité, tandis que son corps, lui, demeurait immobile, comme une épave abandonnée.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu Sherlock quitter sa chambre pour tenter d'accéder au grenier sans qu'on le voie, parlant à un compagnon d'une manière complice. Il n'avait jamais vu Sherlock imaginer, qu'au lieu des combles, il y avait une salle aux trésors. Il n'avait jamais vu Sherlock s'amuser comme un enfant de son âge.

Et cela n'avait pu se produire que grâce à l'arrivée de Barberousse dans la vie de son cadet.

Grace à Sherrinford, d'une certaine manière.

Sherrinford, qui avait exaucé un des vœux secrets de son plus jeune frère, un souhait qu'il avait été seul à connaître, à comprendre, pour que Sherlock oublie ce qu'il avait pu voir.

Et cela avait fonctionné. Très bien même.

Oui, Sherlock avait remis Sherrinford sur son piédestal, qu'il avait même épousseté pour lui, oui, Sherlock semblait avoir complétement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Oui.

Mais le garçon paraissait aussi beaucoup plus heureux, plus calme. Plus vivant. La pâleur presque cadavérique de son visage s'était estompée, laissant ses joues creuses se rosirent légèrement. Juste un peu. Mais c'était déjà tellement.

Sherlock semblait attacher à Barberousse, comme à un ami. C'était son premier, et seul, ami. Et oui, cela ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire que Barberousse ne soit qu'un chien, si c'était le chien qui provoquait le sourire qu'il avait vu sur le visage de son frère, dans le couloir ? Pas le sourire excité et admiratif que Sherlock prenait pour Sherrinford. Non, un sourire ravi, amusé, malin. Un sourire enfantin.

Un sourire qui était apparu sur le visage d'un garçon brun au teint trop pâle uniquement parce qu'il avait désormais quelqu'un qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami.

Et il n'avait Barberousse que grâce à Sherrinford. Ce dernier avait agi dans un motif égoïste, il ne pensait pas au changement positif que cela apporterait à son cadet, seulement aux bénéfices que cela lui procurerait.

Mais les faits étaient là, Sherlock était heureux, et il devait cela à leur grand frère.

Mycroft pouvait toujours penser ce qu'il voulait de Sherrinford, l'insulter, et comptabiliser ses défauts, une chose demeurerait pourtant toujours exact : personne ne connaissait Sherlock mieux que lui.

Mycroft n'avait jamais deviné que Sherlock voulait un chien. Sherrinford le savait.

Mycroft n'aurait pas su sur quelle corde jouer pour s'attirer à nouveau la sympathie du plus jeune Holmes. Sherrinford avait su.

Il n'était pas au niveau de son ainé, c'était une constatation amère à faire.

Il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Sherlock que lui. Il pouvait affirmer qu'il tenait plus à son petit frère, qu'il voulait son bien plus que lui, mais pas que Sherrinford ne savait pas déchiffrer leur petit frère comme un livre ouvert.

Et Mycroft savait que cela lui donnait l'avantage, qu'il aurait toujours l'avantage, car, au fond, Sherrinford et Sherlock étaient très semblable. Trop semblables. Brillants, mais trouvant les études d'un ennui mortel, gardant leurs pensées pour eux, sans jamais s'ouvrir réellement. Ils portaient tous les deux un masque : Sherrinford, celui de la jovialité, de l'audace amusante, de la sociabilité. Sherlock celui de l'impassibilité, de la solitude faussement choisie, du mépris.

La seule différence notable était que Sherrinford parvenait à se faire aimer. Pas Sherlock.

Et c'était ce qui donnait tout son pouvoir au rouquin.

Mycroft arrêta ses pensées à cette conclusion. Il jeta un regard à son devoir de sciences qui trônait sur son bureau. Il soupira, s'approcha et referma le livre. Il se concentrerait sur cela plus tard.

Il ramena ses cheveux auburn, devenus légèrement trop longs, en arrière son regard se mettant à errer sur les étagères couvertes de livres sur les sciences politiques, la chimie, les langues étrangères. Pas un seul roman d'adolescent ne figurait parmi eux. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps pour cela. Il ne le prendrait sans doute jamais.

Il sortit de sa chambre, jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction du grenier. Sherlock n'était toujours pas redescendu de sa chasse aux trésors.

En face de sa chambre, se trouvait celle de Sherrinford. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, et Mycroft se demanda si son ainée était là.

Un grognement rauque de douleur lui apporta la réponse. Mycroft fronça les sourcils. Incertain, il poussa la porte et observa le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sherrinford était allongé dans son lit double, les bras en croix, les yeux fermés, le visage atrocement pâle et couvert de sueur.

Il grogna à nouveau.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Mycroft, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sherrinford ouvrit brusquement les yeux, qu'il avait injectés de sang, et les posa sur son cadet.

\- Hey, Mickey, dit-il, sa voix déraillant dans les aigus.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as pris ? se corrigea Mycroft, en s'appuyant contre la porte.

Sherrinford se redressa en position assise, et lâcha :

\- Oh, rien de bien méchant, du crack, j'ai juste pas vraiment l'habitude d'en fumer. C'est que c'est fort, ce truc.

\- Retourne à tes aiguilles, t'as moins l'air d'un cadavre après, cracha Mycroft, en amorçant un mouvement pour sortir.

La voix de Sherrinford, toujours instable, le retint.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé, petit frère ? Si c'est pas trop chou, ça.

\- Non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, répliqua Mycroft, d'un ton froid.

Sherrinford se pencha en avant, ricanant, et dit :

\- Mickey, Mickey, Mickey. Arrête de me mentir. Je suis ton frère, ton grand frère. C'est évident que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Mycroft se tourna vers son ainé. A la vue de son teint blanc, de ses yeux rouges et de ses cheveux collés en arrière par la sueur, un sourire méprisant fit son apparition sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi je m'en ferais pour une ordure comme toi ?

La phrase claqua, glacial. Sherrinford ricana :

\- Ouch, mais c'est qu'il mordrait. Ordure, dans quel sens du terme ?

\- Tous, dit Mycroft, en fronçant le nez avec dédain. Tu sais, tu as de la chance que papa travaille et que maman est chez notre tante pour la journée, sinon je les aurait bien appeler pour leur montrer dans quel état pitoyable tu es.

Le regard de Sherrinford s'alluma d'une lueur d'intérêt.

\- Tu aurais oser faire cela, toi ? Tu connais pourtant les conséquences.

\- Tu n'auras pas le temps de te venger, si on t'envoie aussitôt en désintox, fit remarquer Mycroft.

Un sourire carnassier étira les traits du roux.

\- Tu sais bien que je trouverais un moyen. Je trouve toujours un moyen.

Mycroft abandonna là la partie. Il avait déjà eu de nombreuses discussions semblables avec son grand frère. Sherrinford avait réponse à tout. Voyant que le plus jeune ne répliquait plus, l'ainé des Holmes reprit :

\- Il n'en reste pas moins que ton inquiétude me touche, Mickey.

\- Quelle inquiétude ? railla Mycroft.

Sherrinford sourit, amusé.

\- Mycroft, tu sais qu'avec moi, il ne sert à rien de mentir.

\- Mais je ne mens pas, Sherrin.

Ce dernier leva un doigt tremblant, et se mit à osciller d'avant en arrière, ses yeux papillonnants.

\- Je n'ai besoin que d'une seule preuve pour pouvoir affirmer le contraire. Et je l'ai déjà.

Il se laissa retomber sur ses coussins, en gémissant. Mycroft le regarda avec dégout, et s'enquit, tout de même curieux :

\- Laquelle ?

Sherrinford ne répondit pas, trop occupé à grogner sa douleur, paupières closes. Mycroft poussa un soupir agacé, et ouvrit la porte pour quitter la chambre.

La voix, faible et frémissante, de Sherrinford, le retint une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu es rentré… Quand tu m'as entendu gémir. Tu avais peur… qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Mycroft rougit brusquement, et il se figea, sa main encore sur la poignée de la porte.

Il resta un instant ainsi, ses yeux fixant la porte de sa propre chambre, juste en face de lui, de l'autre coté du couloir. Puis il quitta la pièce, sans un regard en arrière, ni un mot.

Alors que la porte claquait derrière son cadet, Sherrinford sourit au plafond.

Il avait vu juste, encore une fois. Cela deviendrait peut-être agaçant, un jour, d'avoir ainsi toujours raison. Mais pour l'instant, cela lui était plutôt agréable. Une violente nausée souleva alors son estomac et il serra les dents pour garder son déjeuner. Il souffla ensuite bruyamment, et gémit.

Il détestait faire des erreurs. Et avoir accepter de renoncer à sa drogue favorite pour ça, en avait été une belle.

Mycroft resta un moment derrière la porte de son frère ainé. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient par intermittence. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Après tout ce temps à se persuader qu'il haïssait son ainé, voilà que celui ci démontrait tranquillement le contraire.

Oui, il s'inquiétait encore pour Sherrinford. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, car Mycroft Holmes ne se mentait jamais à lui-même. Il tenait encore à cette ordure. Mais pourquoi ? Sherrinford ne le méritait absolument pas ! Ce n'était qu'un égocentrique de première, un manipulateur cruel.

Alors pourquoi, en entendant le grognement de douleur, était-il entré ?

 _Parce que c'est ton frère_ , lui murmura une petite voix, dans sa tête.

Quoi qu'il puisse penser, Sherrinford resterait toujours son frère. Mycroft aurait du se douter que cela aurait toujours une importance.

Ce fut le bruit que fit Sherlock en descendant du grenier qui le tira de ses pensées. Il aperçut les pieds de son cadet de sept ans, qui se posaient à tour de rôle sur les échelons, entamant la descente. Mycroft rentra dans sa chambre avant d'avoir vu apparaître le haut du corps de son petit frère, portant tant bien que mal Barberousse.

Mycroft s'installa à son bureau et rouvrit son livre de sciences. Où en était-il, déjà ?

* * *

\- Peat, c'était quoi cette merde que tu m'as refilé l'autre soir ? J'ai été malade toute la nuit !

Sherrinford, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson, s'approcha du jeune homme basané qui lui avait vendu ses dernières doses. Peat tourna son regard vers lui, surpris. La boucle d'oreille en argent qu'il portait se reflétait dans la lueur d'un réverbère. Ils n'étaient pas seul, dans la ruelle, d'autres dealers et d'autres drogués faisaient leur transactions coutumières, à l'abri des regards.

\- Hey, Sher, qu'est-ce qui t'amène? s'exclama le dealer, en reconnaissant son client.

Sherrinford s'approcha de lui et le fusilla du regard, ne prenant pas compte des centimètres que Peat avait en plus que lui.

\- Tu le sais très bien ! Il y a deux jours, je suis venu te voir et tu m'as vendu ce que t'affirmais être de la bonne qualité.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, ça m'a rendu malade, ton truc, s'écria Sherrinford.

Peat passa la main sur le tatouage qui couvrait son menton, représentant deux lignes noires parallèles venant mourir contre sa lèvre inferieur, en ricanant.

\- Ce n'est pas pour les mauviettes, c'est pour ça. T'as pas supporté, c'est tout.

\- T'insinues quoi, là ? s'offusqua le roux.

\- Rien, juste que ce n'était pas pour toi, répliqua le dealer, en haussant les épaules. Si tu veux, j'ai de la bonne héroïne, comme tu l'aimes.

La mâchoire de l'ainé des Holmes se contracta et ses poings se serrèrent.

\- C'est pas moi le problème, c'est la merde que tu vends !

Le visage de Peat se fit soudainement beaucoup moins enjoué. Ses traits se durcirent et il cracha :

\- N'insulte pas ma marchandise, elle est parmi les meilleurs ! Si tu supportes pas, tu supportes pas, mais viens pas te plaindre.

\- Escroc, cracha Sherrinford. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je supporte mieux la came que la plupart des gens ici.

L'attitude du dealer se fit menaçante, et il planta un doigt contre le torse de Sherrinford, pour le repousser en arrière.

\- Bon, je veux bien être gentil parce que je te connais depuis un bail, Sher, mais là, t'abuses. Je ne te laisserais pas m'insulter.

\- Je t'insulte pas, ricana Sherrinford, en reculant de quelques pas, je suis juste venu crié la vérité.

Il hurla, à l'intention de la dizaine de personne qui parlaient, marchandaient, autour d'eux :

\- Peat est un escroc ! Il m'a vendu de la merde, cher en plus !

\- Tu te calmes, petit, gronda le dealer, en s'approchant.

Sherrinford posa les yeux sur lui. Il était furieux. Furieux de s'être fait arnaquer. Furieux qu'on veuille le faire passer pour un faible. Furieux tout court.

\- Seulement si tu me rembourses, siffla le roux, entre ses dents, tandis que quelques personnes se mettaient à s'intéresser à leur échange.

\- T'es pas bien ? s'exclama Peat. T'as fumé la came, je garde l'argent, et puis quoi, encore ?

Sherrinford se jeta sur lui, dans l'intention manifeste de le rouer de coups. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'un des amis de Peat le tire en arrière, en lui criant :

\- Lâche-le, si tu veux pas te faire massacrer, petit. On ne veut pas d'embrouilles, alors dégage.

\- T'es pas bien aujourd'hui, Sher, s'écria Peat, en époussetant son T-shirt froissé. Reviens quand tu te seras calmé.

Sherrinford jeta un regard assassin aux personnes l'entourant, puis enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en faisant demi-tour. Il attendit d'être éloigner d'une centaine de mètre pour sortir une pochette en cuir de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur. Une liasse de billets, butin d'heures passé à vendre dans la rue, s'y trouvait. Il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il était largement remboursé. Il remit la pochette dans sa poche, et accéléra le pas. Il avait encore dit à sa mère qu'il était aller voir un ami. Il devait se dépêcher.

Alors qu'il marchait, fier de lui et persuadé que jamais cet idiot ne comprendrait, en direction de son domicile, Peat, au fond de sa ruelle, se rendit compte du larcin. Il jura entre ses dents, saisissant aussitôt ce qui s'était passé. Il appela à lui trois autres dealers et le leur expliqua. Quatre paires de regard se durcirent, furieux. Sherrinford Holmes ne payait rien pour attendre.

* * *

 **Tadaaaa, alors ? Pour faire bref: Je veux vos avis. C'est un ordre. Reviewez. Sinon... Bon, je n'ai pas de menace, alors imaginé que je fais les yeux de chiens battus et que je vous supplie. S'il vous plaiiiiit, une petite review! ( *Sors un pendule de sa poche et l'agite devant vos yeux" Vous vouuuulez laisser une review, vous en mouuuurez d'envie.)XD.**

 **Bref, à Dimanche, pour la suite !**

 **Kissssss mes lecteurs adorés que j'aime !**


	6. Chapter 6

**RESUME: Devant une petite maison au bord de la route, un garçon de sept ans attend. Il attend celui qui viendra égailler sa journée, parce qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il n'a personne avec qui jouer. A l'intérieur, un adolescent de quatorze ans s'attelle à ses devoirs, trop concentrer pour songer à son jeune frère. Et, en route pour chez lui, un jeune homme arrive à grands pas, ne pensant à aucuns de ses deux frères, mais plutôt à la jolie blonde à son bras. Leurs noms sont Sherlock, Mycroft, et Sherrinford Holmes, et ceci est le début de leur histoire.**

 **COMMENTAIRE:Bonjour/Bonsoir/bonne nuit, les gens! C'est une P.L. Johns malade jusqu'au sourcils qui vous poste ce chapitre ( ouais, l'école va avoir ma peau, c'est certain XD), mais pas moins heureuse, grâce aux reviews ( Un total de 17 :D. Merci à tous, en particulier à adalas et Elie Bluebell, je vous adore ^^, je me répète peut-être, mais merci beaucoup de commenter à chaque chapitre!** **), au compteur de vue ( 317 pour l'instant! :D, je vous aime!), aux follow ( 7 personnes suivent cette histoire! Merci! ) et aux mise en favoris ( 5 personnes :D, merci à vous!). Voilà, c'était mes remerciement rituel très enthousiaste, non pas parce que la fièvre me fait délirer, mais parce que tout cela me fait véritablement énormément, plaisir! Donc voilà, merci, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite, et que j'arriverais à vous trainer jusqu'à la fin! Pour parler du chapitre en lui-même, c'est mon préféré, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi! Bonne lecture!**

 **DISCLAMER: Les personnages de Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, les noms de Sherrinford, Siger, et Violet Holmes sont issus du livre "Holmes de Bakerstreet", écrit par** **William S. Baring-Gould, et cette fic reprend la version de la série BBC "Sherlock", co-créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.**

* * *

Sherrinford passa la main dans ses cheveux flamboyants, un sourire charmeur étirant ses traits. Ses yeux gris pétillants se posèrent sur la jolie brune qui lui faisait face, lèvres pincées et regard noir, maintien raide et moue agacée. Tout à fait son genre de défi.

\- Lise, je te promets que je travaillerai sur ce projet autant que toi, tu me connais, non ?

\- Justement, Sherrin, je te connais trop. Tu ne fais jamais rien, s'irrita celle qu'il espérait conquérir comme partenaire pour un exposé de sciences naturelles.

Sherrinford fit une moue et assura :

\- Pas cette fois, c'est promis. Tu es la meilleure, en science, et je suis doué aussi, ajouta t'il, avec un sourire éclatant. Tu ne penses pas que l'on ferait une super équipe ?

Lise posa sur lui un regard hésitant, ses mains triturant le classeur qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à tout faire, une nouvelle fois.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas, promit Sherrinford. Alors ? Dis moi que c'est d'accord.

La brune se mordilla les lèvres, jeta un regard en direction de ses amies, qui semblaient l'attendre, et finit par soupirer :

\- D'accord, c'est bon, tu as gagné.

\- Génial, se réjouit le roux, on se retrouve demain ? Après les cours ?

Lise acquiesça brièvement, avant de lui tourner le dos, avec un vague signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Sherrinford la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Etre lui, cela rendait la vie simple. Trop simple, parfois. Et Dieu que c'était ennuyant. Il haïssait l'ennui. Mais obtenir toujours ce qu'il voulait compensait largement ce désagrément.

Il fit demi-tour, toujours souriant, il se serait même mis à siffler, s'il n'était pas entouré par les élèves de son collège qui se déversaient vers la sortie.

Il s'arrêta de temps à autre pour saluer quelqu'un, rien ne le pressait, pour une fois.

Il avait refait son stock d'héroïne chez un nouveau dealer, utilisant en partie l'argent dont il avait soulagé Peat, et sa dernière dose remontait seulement à la veille au soir. Les effets du manque étaient encore loin.

Sherrinford sortit enfin de la foule d'étudiant, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes de trajet pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur d'une voiture garée le long du trottoir, et vit son intuition confirmée.

Il était suivi.

A quelques distances, encore, un groupe de quatre personnes imitaient chacun de ses pas, leur regard plantés sur sa nuque. Celui de Peat, en première ligne, était sans doute le plus assassin.

Sherrinford comprit en un quart de seconde que le dealer s'était rendu compte du vol. Et avait fait le lien. Son sourire devint brièvement sarcastique. Peat n'était peut-être pas aussi idiot qu'en apparence. On lui avait dit un jour qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences. Le jeune Holmes n'y avait jamais cru. L'apparence révélait tout sur quelqu'un, ce qu'il avait mangé à midi, ses goûts en matière de sport, son travail. Tout. Absolument tout. Il fallait juste savoir où regarder. Et Sherrinford avait appris, très tôt. Mais s'arrêter à l'apparence pouvait parfois mener à la condescendance, et la condescendance mener à sous-estimer l'ennemi. Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur. Peut-être, seulement.

Les yeux de Sherrinford s'étrécirent, et son esprit se mit en mouvement, cherchant une solution à cet apparent guet-apens.

Il vit les possibilités, infinies, déferler dans son esprit, il les rejeta une par une. Trop lâche. Trop ridicule. Trop inutile. Trop, trop, et trop.

La seule solution qui garda son attention fut la plus simple : ne rien faire et se préparer à la suite des évènements, qui, peut-être, briseraient un peu son ennui.

Ce fut ce qu'il fit.

Les quelques instants qui suivirent passèrent avec une lenteur agaçante, tandis que son esprit, sous tension, enregistrait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le visage de deux passants, la couleur des devantures des boutiques devant lesquelles il passait, le son d'un klaxon, au loin, le cri d'un enfant, le souffle du vent. Et les pas, martelant, qui se rapprochaient inexorablement de lui, menaçants.  
Il n'avait pas peur. Bien sur que non. Il se savait supérieur, à même de s'en sortir, jouant des mots plutôt que des poings. L'intelligence surpasserait toujours la force brute. Et même, il n'était pas mal loti de ce côté là non plus.

Une branche cassa sous le pied d'un passant, une feuille virevolta devant ses yeux.

Il perçut les changements de rythme de ses « poursuivants », qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ainsi, puisqu'il ne les fuyait pas, et bifurqua brusquement dans une ruelle.

Il voulait être tranquille, pour régler ses comptes. Pas de témoins, personne pour s'en mêler. Il avait choisi de les affronter, il respecterait son choix.

En entendant les pas le suivre dans la ruelle, il pivota, mains dans les poches, air nonchalant plaqué sur le visage, et yeux brillants d'intérêt. Il allait peut-être enfin se passer quelque chose de moins ennuyant que d'habitude.

Ses quatre suiveurs se figèrent à l'entrée de la ruelle, surpris de le voir se retourner, un sourire si tranquille aux lèvres. Ils auraient juré qu'il ne se doutait pas de leur présence. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il entré dans cette rue sombre où il n'y avait même pas un chat pour lui venir en aide ?

\- Messieurs, que me vaut le plaisir d'être ainsi pris en chasse? s'interrogea Sherrinford, brisant le silence hésitant qui s'était installé.

Peat fut le premier à réagir. S'avançant de quelques pas, il fit craquer ses jointures, menaçant.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, Sher, ce qui fait qu'on va te casser la gueule ici même.

Sherrinford haussa un sourcil, faussement surpris.

\- Il se trouve que non, pourrai-tu, s'il te plait, éclairer ma lanterne ?

Il vit les yeux de son interlocuteur s'enflammer, et il en éprouva un immense plaisir. Le jeu, il n'y avait que ça, qui lui procurait cette sensation. Jouer avec sa vie, jouer avec celle des autres, risquer gros. Le mieux étant quand il gagnait plus encore. Et s'il perdait… Non, il ne perdait jamais. Il n'avait encore jamais perdu.

\- Mon fric, mec, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le roux prit un air pensif, puis, il planta ses iris glacials dans ceux, ambrés, de Peat, et affirma :

\- Non.

Qui aurait cru qu'un simple mot ait autant de pouvoir sur une personne ? Sherrinford, lui, le savait. Il savait qu'aussitôt ce mensonge prononcé, Peat bondirait sur lui pour le saisir par le col. Il savait qu'il le plaquerait contre le mur, que sa tête heurterait violement la brique dur. Il savait que la colère, folie brûlante, allait se mettre à faire étinceler les prunelles de Peat, que son poing allait se lever et frapper, fort, dans son estomac.

Il savait, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il l'avait fait. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il s'ennuyait. Et qu'aujourd'hui, il avait envie de jouer.

Il ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux, tant la douleur était forte, mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire. Un sourire indéfinissable. Railleur, mais aussi amusé, tranquille mais excité à la fois, et surtout, heureux. Heureux d'avoir un peu d'action.

Peat fixa ce sourire, perplexe, et leva à nouveau le poing.

\- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire, ou je dois encore te faire un rappel ? grogna t'il.

Sherrinford posa ses yeux aciers sur lui. Le regard était semblable au sourire : indéfinissable. Il semblait prendre son pied dans cette altercation. Mais qui pouvait s'amuser autant alors qu'il risquait à tout moment de finir à l'hôpital ?

\- Mais je t'en pris, vas-y, défoule toi. Mais sache une chose, ton fric, comme tu dis, je l'ai déjà dépensé. Chez un autre dealer, en fait. Alors frappe moi autant que tu veux. Tue moi, même, si cela te chante. Mais l'argent, sache qu'il est dans la poche d'un concurrent, et que tu ne le récupéreras pas.

Le coup partit à nouveau, et Sherrinford bloqua sa respiration sous le coup de la douleur. Mais son sourire ne disparut pas. Il avait l'air un peu dément, ainsi, à sourire à celui qui le frappait, et qui n'allait pas s'arrêter parce qu'il était furieux, à attiser cette fureur. Parce que c'était le jeu, le jeu qu'il avait envie de jouer. Et de gagner.

Un des trois « amis », capuche rabattu sur ses courts cheveux blonds, de Peat, s'avança à son tour.

Il était plus grand, plus massif que le dealer au teint mat, et Sherrinford le toisa un instant d'un regard supérieur.

\- Besoin d'extérioriser ta frustration d'homosexuel refoulé, mon pote ?

La remarque avait fusé, goguenarde, mais dit sur un ton de banalité. L'autre se figea, poing en l'air, ses yeux d'un bleu terne s'écarquillant de surprise. Un point pour lui, songea l'aîné des Holmes. Peat, déconcerté, jeta un bref regard à son coéquipier, qui était toujours figé. Puis, brusquement, un poing s'abattit sur sa tempe, le sonnant un moment. Lorsque Sherrinford releva la tête, ce fut pour fixer avec dédain le blond qui avait laissé parler ses poings plutôt que sa langue.

\- Pathétique… Vous êtes tous les quatre pathétiques. Un dealer lésé, un gay, un homme de trente ans qui reste encore avec des jeunes de vingt parce qu'il ne sait rien faire de sa vie, peut-être à cause d'un traumatisme enfantin ? C'est quoi, mon gars, ton père te violait ou ta mère s'est suicidée ?

Il n'attendit pas la réaction du troisième homme pour continuer :

\- Et un gamin, seize ans, peut-être, qui veut faire comme les grands et qui donc fout sa vie en l'air, parce qu'il est un dur, un vrai, pas comme son papa cadre dans une banque qui trompe sa maman avec la femme de ménage. Pathétique, vraiment et totalement pathétique.

Il savait que les mots pouvaient faire mal. Plus mal qu'un coup de poing, plus mal que tout. Et c'était pour cela qu'il était entré dans cette ruelle. Parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait leur faire plus de mal qu'ils ne pourraient jamais lui en faire en retour. Parce que même si, à présent, ils étaient quatre à le rouer de coup, pendant qu'il gémissait, maintenu au sol, il savait qu'il avait gagné. C'est pour cela qu'il garda son sourire, tout le long du passage à tabac. Et quand Peat s'abaissa à son niveau, saisissant son col ensanglanté par le sang qui coulait de son nez, et qu'il exigea :

\- Je veux mon fric de retour. Je te donne deux semaines pour te débrouiller. Deux semaines, et on reviendra. Et on ne sera pas aussi gentil, cette fois.

Sherrinford se contenta de lui renvoyer son sourire indéfinissable. Peut-être qu'il choisirait de le rembourser. Peut-être pas.

Mais alors que les quatre faisaient demi-tour, alors qu'il se redressait, tant bien que mal, en grimaçant légèrement à cause des coups, alors que son nez, qui, malgré les apparences, n'était pas cassé, pissait le sang sur sa chemise, il éclata de rire.

Il ne s'ennuyait plus, et cela, ça n'avait pas de prix. Peat lui lança un regard choqué, s'arrêtant juste avant de disparaître dans la rue principale. Il eut soudainement une révélation. Sherrinford Holmes était un dément. Et il pourrait bien vouloir se venger. Avait-il vraiment eu raison de s'en prendre à lui ? Le dealer jeta un dernier regard au géni Holmes, toujours hilare. Il frissonna. Avait-il véritablement peur de ce gringalet roux ? Oui. La réponse était oui. Parce qu'il était dangereux. Peat le sentait. Il quitta la ruelle sans un regard de plus en arrière. Sherrinford Holmes avait quelque chose de dangereux. Mais il l'était aussi. A même de lui tenir tête, de l'écraser. Il le croyait. Naïvement ? Qui savait.

* * *

Sur le perron des Holmes, contrairement à l'habitude de la maison, ce n'était pas Sherlock qui était assis, scrutant la rue, mais Mycroft. A la différence de son cadet, l'adolescent ne dévisageait pas les passants, mais gardait bien toute son attention fixé sur le chien roux et son jeune propriétaire, qui s'agitaient devant lui. Violet lui avait demander de surveiller son petit frère, et Mycroft s'était exécuté, pestant un peu pour la forme, car, même s'il adorait Sherlock, il avait quand même des devoirs à faire, et était persuadé que l'enfant ferait ce qu'il voulait, surveillé ou non.

Mycroft finit par se lasser de regarder Sherlock tenter, en riant, de donner des ordres à Barberousse que le cocker était loin d'exécuter. Oui, bien sûr, c'était attendrissant, oui, bien sûr, cela lui mettait du baume au cœur de voir son petit frère s'amuser ainsi, oui, bien sûr. Mais il y avait des limites au degré d'attendrissement qu'il pouvait atteindre, et il l'avait largement dépassé, si bien qu'il se trouvait un peu – mais juste un peu, il fallait bien l'avouer – pathétique. Il n'avait jamais aimé les sentiments et autres mièvreries, il n'y avait que pour Sherlock qu'il arrivait à faire exception, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas abuser. Surtout pas quand une dissertation de trois pages sur les ravages causés dans la forêt amazonienne à rédiger en espagnole était en jeu.

Ce fut donc avec un agacement croissant qu'il vit arriver Sherrinford. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, en cet instant, c'était d'une confrontation acerbe avec son aîné. Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas assimilé ce que celui-ci lui avait craché en pleine figure. Il tenait toujours à lui. Encore. Après tant d'années d'un dégoût, d'un mépris farouche, il découvrait qu'il était encore capable d'aimer son frère.

En proie à ses pensées, Mycroft ne remarqua pas immédiatement la démarche légèrement titubante du roux, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua les traces de sang sur sa chemise blanche, ni le bras qu'il semblait tenir serré contre lui. Non, la première chose qui le frappa, une fois Sherrinford suffisamment proche pour qu'il puisse le détailler, ce fut son sourire de dément. Après, seulement, son regard se heurta aux autres détails qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqués.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa mâchoire s'affaissa, tandis que son esprit entamait le manège nécessaire à sa déduction des évènements qui avaient pu se produire pour que Sherrinford Holmes rentre chez lui dans cet état déplorable. Il ne fut pas long à comprendre, et quand la lumière se fit dans son esprit, son regard se durcit.

\- Sherlock, rentre à la maison.

\- Quoi, s'exclama l'enfant, en se tournant vers lui, incrédule.

Sherlock n'avait pas encore remarqué l'arrivée pourtant imminente de son frère aîné, et Mycroft jugea que c'était très bien ainsi. Il voulait d'abord parler à Sherrinford, avant que d'autre ne s'inquiète de son état de santé.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, répliqua, sèchement, Mycroft. Rentre.

Sherlock sembla sur le point de protester, mais le coup d'œil, froid, de Mycroft, l'en dissuada. Il jeta donc au sol le bâton qu'il tenait, dans l'intention de le lancer à Barberousse, en pestant, et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison, son chien sur les talons.

Mycroft, une fois qu'il se fut assuré que la porte avait bien claqué derrière son cadet, se leva pour attendre son aîné.

Sherrinford ne tarda pas à pousser le portail de l'entrée, son sourire, toujours présent, ayant cependant pris une allure plus moqueuse.

\- Alors, on joue à la mère poule, Mickey ?

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Mycroft avait dit cela sans qu'aucune émotion ne puisse transparaitre. Pourtant, il sentait, au fond de sa gorge, une boule d'angoisse malvenue, qu'il haïssait déjà, se mêlant à la colère et au mépris.

\- On s'inquiète pour moi, petit frère ? C'est adorable, railla l'aîné des Holmes. Pour répondre à ta question, ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas compris. Tu n'es pas si idiot que ça.

Bien sur, qu'il avait compris. La drogue. Les dealers. Tout cela formait un assemblage cohérent et plein de sens dans son esprit. Ses poings se contractèrent légèrement le long de sa cuisse. Etait-ce de dépit, de dégoût ou de colère ? Colère contre ceux qui avaient malmené son frère ou contre le dit frère ? Ce frère qu'il y avait quelques jours encore il aurait dit bien vouloir achever lui même, mais qu'aujourd'hui, la seule chose qu'il pouvait affirmer c'était qu'il avait une furieuse envie de mettre son poing dans le visage de celui qui avait touché à son grand frère. Mycroft Holmes ne se mentait jamais à lui même. Il aurait bien voulu, pourtant.

Sherrinford, toujours nonchalant, toujours une main dans une poche de son blouson, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, suivit le déroulement des pensées de son petit frère. Mycroft était amusant, sa réaction face au fait qu'il était incapable, malgré tout, d'haïr honnêtement son aîné était amusante.

\- Je ne suis sans doute pas idiot, mais toi, tu l'es.

Il aurait pu cracher « c'est celui qui le dit qui l'est », que Mycroft ne se serait pas senti plus ridicule. Sherrinford haussa un sourcil surpris, plissant ainsi son arcade blessée qui laissa perler du sang neuf à l'orée de la plaie. Il attendit la suite, hésitant entre s'offusquer de l'affront, et s'amuser de la répartie enfantine de son frère.

\- Tu es un idiot, continua Mycroft, sans se démonter. Tu te fous en l'air, et pourquoi ? Parce que tu _t'ennuis ?_ Parce que tu veux te prouver que rien ni personne ne t'est supérieur, parce que tu en es déjà convaincu, mais que tu dois affirmer haut et fort, pour que l'on t'entende bien, que c'est toi le plus fort. Je suis sûr que, pendant qu'on te rouait de coups, tu souriais. Je suis sûr que au lieu de chercher à te protéger, tu t'es moqué des gars qui t'ont fait ça. Tu te croyais fort, tu les as blessés et cela te faisait plaisir. Tu t'es senti supérieur. Et je suis sûr que tu as eu l'impression d'avoir « gagner le jeu ».

Entendre ainsi Mycroft décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti aussi justement, comme s'il le connaissait vraiment, comme s'il pouvait se mettre à son niveau, fit faire un pas menaçant, en avant, à Sherrinford. Son petit frère était un imbécile, il était entouré d'imbéciles. Et un imbécile ne devait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

\- Ferme-là. Tout de suite.

Mycroft entendit la colère sourde, encore un peu contenue, dans la voix de son aîné, mais cette fois-ci, il ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Il ne voulait plus éviter la confrontation, baisser la tête parce que ce serait ce qu'il y avait de plus calme à faire, parce qu'il avait peur. Il n'avait plus peur de cet aîné, il s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait à lui. Très bien. Merveilleux même. Sherrinford voulait se montrer violent, lui faire ravaler des paroles qui l'atteignaient plus qu'il ne voulait le dire. Il ne cèderait pas.

\- Non, tonna t'il, je vais finir. Tu t'es senti puissant, mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'es qu'un putain de narcissique orgueilleux, qui serait prêt à se jeter sur les rails d'un train si cela pouvait prouver ta supériorité au monde. Tu manipules ceux qui t'aiment pour avoir plus de pouvoir, tu les manipules et tu aimes ça. Parce qu'au fond, si tu étais seul, tu ne serais rien. Rien d'autre qu'un psychopathe en puissance, dénué d'attention et donc d'intérêt. Un psychopathe, t'es rien d'autre, Sherrin. Tu fais du mal à ton petit frère, et ça t'amuse, on vient te tabasser, et ça t'amuse, même cette foutue aiguille que tu t'enfonce dans le bras à longueur de journée t'amuse !

\- Mycroft, prévint Sherrinford, ses poings se serrant, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent, indifférent à la douleur que cela lui procurait.

Il était furieux. Furieux d'être ainsi mis à nu, par les mots acides de Mycroft, furieux de ne pas entendre la moindre admiration dans les propos de son cadet. Parce que Mycroft l'avait admiré, envié. Envié l'attention dont il était l'objet, envié le succès. C'était en parti pour cela, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment le détester, malgré tout. C'était vrai, et il le savait. Mais là, dans les mots que son petit frère lui crachait au visage, il n'y avait plus d'envie, plus de colère. Seulement le mépris, profond, qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Sa fureur venait de là. Il se sentait méprisable et cela le rendait furibond.

Mycroft lui jeta un regard dégoûté et acheva :

\- Tu t'amuses de tout, mais un jour tu te rendras compte que tout n'est pas un jeu, et que tu n'en es pas le maitre. T'es qu'un homme largué au milieu d'autres humains, t'es rien d'autre qu'un grain de poussière. T'es pas important, t'es pas admirable. T'es juste pathétique de croire que tu l'es. Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que c'est pour ça, qu'au fond, je ne te déteste pas. Parce que je sais que t'es rien d'autre qu'un gamin en manque d'attention, et que c'est pathétique.

Le coups parti avant que Mycroft n'ait pu faire un pas pour s'en éloigner. Il sentit la douleur, brûlante, dans sa mâchoire. Il y porta la main, grognant. Puis il leva les yeux vers son aîné, poings toujours serrés, mâchoire contractée. Le sang en partie séché qui coulait de sa tempe, ses habits déchirés et ensanglantés, la lueur de fureur démente dans les yeux gris. Et dire, qu'à un moment, il avait envié ce gars. Il en aurait ri, s'il n'avait pas aussi mal. Au lieu de quoi, il planta ses prunelles dans celles de son frère, en prenant soin que celui-ci y lise tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire transmettre. Son dégoût. Son mépris. Sa pitié. Et sa compassion.

\- Tu ne sais même pas jouer avec les mots pour te défendre, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ceux que tu as pris de haut.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Mycroft tourna les talons. Sherrinford le dépassa en trois foulées et se planta devant lui.

\- Je vaux mieux qu'eux, je vaux plus que toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais conter mon agression à mes chers parents. Quand je serais soigné, j'emmènerais sans doute Sherlock _jouer_.

Il eut un regard triomphant, mais Mycroft se contenta d'hausser les épaules, indifférent. Il contourna son aîné pour gagner son toit.

Sherrinford resta un instant au milieu de l'allée, les yeux fixés sur cette porte derrière laquelle Mycroft avait disparu. Il sentait un gout amère lui envahir la bouche.

Il n'avait jamais senti cela. Il n'aurait pas dû le reconnaître. Pourtant, il devina sans peine ce que c'était. Et une rage sans précédent s'empara de lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, à cause d'un petit frère méprisable et insignifiant, le goût de la défaite l'envahissait.

* * *

 **Voilaaaaaa! Alors, pour ceux qui voulaient que Sherrinford se prennent quelques coups, c'est chose faite! xD. ( pour les vrais sadiques, désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas le martyriser encore plus, j'ai encore besoin de lui sur ses deux jambes pour quelques chapitres ^^)**

 **Oh sérénissimes lecteurs, faites-moi l'honneur d'une petite review de votre part, cela comblerait votre humble ( d'accord, ça, c'est pas vrai XD) serviteur de bonheur! Ou alors on dit qu'une review = une baffe de plus à Sherrinford ? XD En bref : reviewwwwww!**

 **Kisssss mes lecteurs adorés que j'aime !**


	7. Chapter 7

**RESUME: Devant une petite maison au bord de la route, un garçon de sept ans attend. Il attend celui qui viendra égailler sa journée, parce qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il n'a personne avec qui jouer. A l'intérieur, un adolescent de quatorze ans s'attelle à ses devoirs, trop concentrer pour songer à son jeune frère. Et, en route pour chez lui, un jeune homme arrive à grands pas, ne pensant à aucuns de ses deux frères, mais plutôt à la jolie blonde à son bras. Leurs noms sont Sherlock, Mycroft, et Sherrinford Holmes, et ceci est le début de leur histoire.**

 **COMMENTAIRE: Bonsoir les lecteurs! Alors, un chapitre assez tardif, car corrigé en fin d'après midi, pour cause de surabondance de devoir. J'essaie pour l'instant de sauvegarder ce document sur notre merveilleux site, qui s'obstine à ne pas me laisser faire. Espérons que cette fois-ci sera la bonne. Bref, passons : JE SUIS HEUREUSE DE VOUS REVOIR! Enfin, techniquement je ne vous vois pas, mais vous me comprenez. Sérieusement, depuis la dernière fois, mon compteur de vue est passé de 317 à 411, soit près de cent vue en une semaine! CENT ! Vous êtes les meilleurs, je vous aime ( si, si, c'est sincère!). Laissons place au chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira!**

 **DISCLAMER: Les personnages de Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, les noms de Sherrinford, Siger, et Violet Holmes sont issus du livre "Holmes de Bakerstreet", écrit par** **William S. Baring-Gould, et cette fic reprend la version de la série BBC "Sherlock", co-créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.**

* * *

\- Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué ensemble, petit frère, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sherrinford s'assit à côté de Sherlock, sur le lit aux draps bleu dans lequel Barberousse s'était installé, truffe entre les pattes et ses yeux noirs fixant attentivement les deux Holmes. Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour où l'aîné des Holmes avait senti pour la première fois le goût de la défaite. Quelques jours qu'il avait en partie passé à l'hôpital, sous l'attention inquiète de sa famille, qui n'arrivait pas à croire que leur quartier si calme et si paisible ait pu abriter des brutes capables de s'en prendre à leur fils sans défense.

Sherrinford en aurait ri de leur crédulité. Il en avait ri, le soir, dans son lit.

Tout ce qu'il lui restait, pour preuve de cette altercation, c'était un bandage au poignet, cassé d'après les médecins, des hématomes et quelques coupures déjà en voie de se cicatriser. Rien de grave, en somme.

Il aurait voulu venir trouver Sherlock dès qu'il était rentré chez lui, mais ses parents l'en avaient empêché en le mettant au repos forcé. Cela avait fait sourire Mycroft.

Mais aujourd'hui, on ne l'empêchait plus de rien, et c'était donc le parfait jour pour mettre ce qu'il considérait comme une vengeance à exécution. Sortir _jouer_ avec Sherlock, sous le nez de Mycroft, pour que celui-ci comprenne bien que Sherrinford Holmes gagnait toujours. Mycroft pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, dire ce qu'il voulait, la vérité était là. Il lui était supérieur, car il avait le pouvoir de le faire souffrir. Et il allait s'en servir.

Sherlock releva la tête de l'épais livre, sans doute dérobé à l'un de ses deux frères, qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux, et planta ses iris bleutés dans celles de son frère, son intérêt éveillé.

\- On pourrait aller dehors, ce soir, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? proposa l'aîné.

Un sourire excité naquit sur les lèvres du jeune géni qui acquiesça vivement.

\- On pourra emmener Barberousse ?

En entendant son nom, le cocker leva la truffe, et Sherrinford se retint de lui lancer un regard dégoûté.

\- Non, Sherlock. Il pourrait être gênant.

Le garçon afficha une mine déçue mais n'insista pas. Sherrinford se releva, ébouriffa les boucles de son cadet, tandis que celui-ci reprenait sa lecture, et quitta la chambre. Avant que le soir ne tombe, il devait encore allait travailler chez Lise. Ou plutôt faire semblant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se persuade de tout faire seule. Il soupira, ennuyé d'avance.

* * *

Sherlock leva des yeux anxieux sur le vendeur qui lui faisait face. Il déglutit difficilement en remarquant la lueur furibonde dans les yeux de ce dernier et sa main se resserra sur le paquet de cigarettes qu'il tenait. Le carton plia entre ses doigts. Sherrinford, derrière lui, jura mentalement, la main encore posée sur la caisse enregistreuse qu'il s'apprêtait à forcer.

Tout avait pourtant débuté normalement. Ils avaient fait diversion, envoyant les vendeurs voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans le magasin. Ils avaient pu commencer leur chapardage, Sherlock avait déjà trois paquets dans ses poches et lui avait presque réussi à ouvrir la caisse. Mais voilà qu'un des vendeurs était sorti brusquement de l'arrière boutique, et cela, ce n'était pas prévu, mais alors pas prévu du tout.

\- Je me répète, gronda l'homme, que faites-vous ?

Sherlock se recula légèrement, cherchant peut-être inconsciemment la protection de son grand frère, effrayé. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas lieu de l'être. Il suffisait que Sherrinford explique à l'homme qu'ils ne faisaient que jouer et il ne leur arriverait rien. Mais une peur sourde prenait tout de même le cadet Holmes au ventre face au regard furieux du vendeur. Il n'avait pas l'air prêt à comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

Sherrinford demeura indifférent à l'angoisse qui étreignait son cadet, trop occupé à chercher le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir. Les solutions qui se présentaient à lui étaient loin d'être satisfaisantes.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il avait encore commis une erreur. C'était insensé. Il n'avait pas pu, pas encore.

Pourtant, le vendeur était là pour en témoigner, poings sur les hanche et regard de tueur. Sherrinford se rendit brusquement compte qu'aucune idée de génie ne viendrait lui sauver la mise, et que ce n'était pas Sherlock, tremblant de peur à côté de lui, qui allait pouvoir les aider.

Le roux fit alors l'unique chose, peut-être stupide, qui lui semblait réalisable. Il saisit brusquement Sherlock par le bras et se mit à courir à toute jambe. Il fonça dans le vendeur, qui, heureusement pour lui, n'était pas d'un gabarit trop important. L'homme, surpris, tituba en arrière, dégageant le passage vers la porte qu'il bloquait jusque là. Sherrinford n'hésita pas un instant, et continua sa course effrénée à l'extérieur. Une fois sur le trottoir verglacé par le froid de décembre, il dérapa légèrement, entendit pousser un petit cri aigue de surprise, rapidement rejoint par la voix enragée du vendeur, raffermit sa prise sur le poignet de son frère et reprit sa course, Sherlock traîné derrière lui, tenant tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme imposé par son aîné.

Sherrinford n'avait jamais choisi la fuite comme solution et pour cause, c'était fatiguant et lâche. Mais il décida qu'en certaine circonstance, la lâcheté se justifiait amplement, et que la fatigue n'était qu'un faible prix à payer.

Il continua à courir, indifférent aux regards parfois surpris, parfois réprobateurs, qu'il suscitait sur son passage, pas plus qu'il ne prêta attention aux quelques personnes contraintes de se déplacer vivement de côté pour les éviter. Il sentait le vent siffler à ses oreilles et ses joues rosissaient à cause du froid, tandis que ses cheveux roux lui battaient les tempes et que son souffle se faisait haletant.

Il acheva brusquement sa course, s'adossa contre le mur d'une ruelle qu'il avait emprunté au hasard, main sur son cœur emballé. Sherlock s'échoua à ses pieds, les joues rouges et son souffle formant de la buée au contact de l'air frigorifiant. Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent ainsi, durant laquelle chacun tenta de reprendre une respiration et rythme cardiaque normales. Puis Sherrinford éclata de rire, s'attendant à être rapidement suivi par celui, léger, de son cadet. Mais Sherlock se contenta de le dévisager, nez relevé vers lui, une lueur d'incompréhension flottant dans ses prunelles claire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, petit frère ? s'enquit l'aîné. On s'en est plutôt bien sorti, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et secoua lentement la tête, agitant ses boucles.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit qu'on faisait que jouer ?

La demande enfantine eut le mérite de faire mourir son rire dans la gorge de Sherrinford. Il se rendit brusquement compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux mensonges qu'il servait à longueur de journée à son petit frère lorsqu'il avait pris la fuite. Il se mordit la lèvre, en colère contre lui-même.

Encore une erreur, peut-être plus lourde de conséquence encore que la dernière. Ce n'était certainement pas son jour. Le contenue de la seringue qu'il s'était injecté quelques heures plus tôt embrumait sans doute encore un peu son esprit.

\- Parce que je n'y ai pas pensé, répondit-il, en s'efforçant de prendre l'air enjoué.

Cela ne prit pas avec Sherlock, qui pencha un peu plus la tête de côté, perdu. Sherrinford n'aurait jamais oublié une chose pareille, qui leur aurait évité à tous les deux cette course folle dans les rues, il n'aurait jamais dû fuir puisqu'il avait une explication à donner, et cette moue factice sur son visage, qu'était-ce, au juste ?

Sherlock ne comprenait pas, pour la simple raison que le comportement de son frère n'avait pas de sens.

Sherrinford vit à l'expression de son cadet qu'il était loin d'avoir fait taire ses interrogations par sa réponse évasive. Pire, il n'avait fait qu'en soulever de nouvelles. Il se mordilla à nouveau la lèvre, et s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur du visage enfantin.

\- J'ai un peu paniqué, Sherlock, d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi tu as fui ? Ce n'est pas bien. Tu aurais dû rester, on aurait pu s'expliquer.

L'ainé des Holmes retint une grimace exaspérée, et tenta à nouveau de se justifier.

\- J'ai eu peur qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'on ne faisait que jouer. Les adultes ne comprennent pas tous le jeu, il aurait pu croire qu'on voulait vraiment le voler.

Sherlock afficha alors une expression d'incompréhension telle que Sherrinford se demanda s'il ne s'était, par hasard, pas mis à discourir en allemand.

\- Mais tu viens de dire que tu n'avais pas pensé à lui dire qu'on jouait, fit remarquer la voix hésitante du cadet des Holmes.

Sherrinford ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit pour couvrir son mensonge. Il ferma les yeux un instant, agacé. Ses poings se serrèrent et Sherlock fit un pas en arrière en le remarquant.

L'ainé n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à bouillir intérieurement contre lui-même et ses erreurs qui se faisaient à répétition, aujourd'hui. Il aurait dû rester coucher. Ne pas quitter son foutu lit. Il n'aurait pas dû emmener avec lui ce gosse énervant qui remarquait toujours tout, posait des questions sur tout et arrivait à le déstabiliser. Il avait fait une erreur et Sherlock l'avait souligné. Il ne put retenir un grognement de rage, un peu dirigé contre lui, surtout contre l'enfant brun au teint pâle qui lui faisait face.

La lueur au fond des yeux bleus avait pris une teinte légèrement effrayée.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Sherlock, affirma Sherrinford.

Sa voix était vibrante. Il ne voulait pas se mettre en colère, mais ce n'était pas des choses qu'il parvenait à contrôler. Et puis Sherlock était tellement agaçant, avec sa naïveté, son ignorance et son innocence. L'innocence d'un enfant, qui ne se savait pas déjà coupable.

Sherlock recula encore d'un pas, décontenancé. Il faillit faire remarquer que si, bien sûr que si, il l'avait dit. Mais ce qu'il retrouva, dans le regard de son aîné, le pétrifia sur place.

Il y avait dans les yeux de Sherrinford la même lueur démente que celle qui y avait brillé, un soir déjà lointain pour lui, un soir qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier, tout fait pour occulter. Un soir où Sherrinford était rentré avec une tâche de sang sur l'annulaire droit.

Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit confus, déboussolé, du garçon. Peut-être que ce soir, ce serait son sang qui entacherait la main de Sherrinford.

\- Tu as compris ? Maintenant on peut rentrer ? demanda l'aîné, encore un peu agité.

La colère qui lui brûlait le ventre, lui criant d'enfoncer ses poings dans le petit corps qu'il avait face à lui, ne l'avait pas encore quitté, mais il s'efforçait de la combattre, de la museler. Il aurait trop de chose à expliquer sinon, beaucoup trop.

Ce fut un Sherlock raidi par la panique, qu'il tentait de juger irrationnelle malgré qu'une partie de son être lui hurlait que c'était loin d'être le cas, qui hocha la tête en tendant sa petite main à son grand frère, qui la saisit pour le ramener chez lui.

* * *

Sherrinford frissonna dans l'air glacial de la nuit. Décembre était bien là, installé depuis quelques jours, se faisant sentir et son maigre blouson ne parvenait plus à le protéger suffisamment du froid. Il devrait songer à en changer. Il enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches, tandis que ses pas le guidaient, mécaniquement, vers sa destination.

Son sac venait heurter son flanc à un rythme régulier, et il se mit à songer à la pochette de pharmacie vide qui s'y trouvait. Il avait consommé sa dernière dose la veille, il devait donc en racheter. Son nouveau dealer avait ses quartiers un peu plus loin que Peat, mais comme il n'avait toujours pas remboursé ce dernier, et n'en avait nullement l'intention, malgré que le délai de deux semaines qu'il lui avait donné s'était écoulé deux jours auparavant, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il leva le nez vers le ciel noir et nuageux. Il espérait qu'il ne se mettrait pas à neiger avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau à l'abri.

Il finit par s'arrêter, après plus d'une demi-heure de marche, à l'entrée d'un parc, assez semblable à celui où il venait prendre ses doses.

Il fit quelques pas dans l'herbe humide, s'attendant à voir se dévoiler, sous un réverbère planté au centre de l'espace vert, les trois hommes habituels, cigarettes en main et marchandise dans les poches.

Au lieu de quoi, sous le réverbère, ce fut une autre silhouette familière qui se redressa à son approche.

Sherrinford comprit, en reconnaissant le teint mat et les yeux ambrés, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Peat attendit qu'il le rejoigne, adossé au lampadaire, le regard fixé sur lui.

\- Tu es seul aujourd'hui ou je dois m'attendre à voir débarquer d'autre de tes copains ?

Sherrinford avait demandé cela sur un ton d'indifférence qui fit sourcilier son interlocuteur. Le regard de Peat glissa sur le bandage au poignet de son ancien client, et il haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis seul.

Le roux pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris sans trop vouloir le montrer.

\- Tu espères me faire cracher ton argent sans aucune menace ?

Peat planta ses yeux dans les iris gris lui faisant face. Un discret sourire flottait sur ses lèvre, étirant le tatouage qu'il avait au menton. Sherrinford sut instinctivement qu'il n'aimait pas ce que ce sourire pouvait signifier.

Peat leva le regard, contemplant le ciel sombre, semblant plongé dans ses pensées.

Sherrinford le laissa faire, décidé à ne pas s'énerver par l'attitude du dealer, qui n'avait certainement pas d'autre but.

\- La menace est là, devant toi, Sher, laissa échapper Peat, en laissant son regard retomber dans celui de l'aîné des Holmes.

Celui-ci ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur, avisant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu n'es pas si costaud que ça, pour croire que tu me fais peur.

Peat secoua lentement la tête, de gauche à droite, son sourire étirant davantage ses lèvres.

\- Je ne te parle pas de moi, je te parle de ce qui n'est pas là.

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans les prunelles grises. Le parc était désert, il n'y avait qu'eux deux, sous le lampadaire. Où donc étaient-ceux qu'il était venu voir, de l'argent dans une poche, un sac vide sur l'épaule ?

Peat ricana à son tour, et le regard de Sherrinford se durcit, meurtrier. Le jeune homme au teint mat aurait préféré mourir que d'avouer que ce regard lui glaça le sang.

\- Tu comprends vite, Sher, tu sais. Pour répondre à ta question intérieur, s'ils ne sont pas là ce soir, c'est parce qu'ils sont bien au chaud au poste de police. Quelqu'un les a vendu aux flics.

Sherrinford devina sans trop de peine l'identité de ce quelqu'un.

\- Tu sais ce que cela signifie, Sher, poursuivit le dealer. Plus de fournisseur, plus de came. Les derniers dealers à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde sont moi et mes potes. Et c'est évident qu'on ne te fournira pas si tu ne me rembourses pas.

Evident. Evident et ingénieux. La force brute ne marchait pas avec lui, Peat s'en était rendu compte. Il avait donc choisi une parade plus adéquate, l'atteignant au point faible qu'était son addiction. Il s'était montré intelligent. Plus que lui, sur ce coup là.

\- Le manque, Sher, c'est pas drôle. Je connais. Tu as des nausées, des tremblements, tes angoisses reviennent, renforcées. T'es vraiment pas bien et t'es bon à rien. C'est ce qu'il va t'arriver, Sherrinford, si tu ne me rembourses pas au plus vite.

Les poings de Sherrinford se convulsèrent, pendant qu'il comprenait, les yeux écarquillés fixant le sol, qu'il venait de se faire battre.

\- Il y'avait près de trois cent livres dans ma pochette. Je veux le nombre rond, exigea Peat.

Il se détacha du réverbère, passa à côté du roux toujours immobile.

\- Je ne te donne pas de délais, cette fois. C'est toi qui vois combien de temps tu peux tenir.

Sherrinford resta là, les yeux dans le vague, tandis que Peat quittait le parc. Ses poings fourmillaient. Ses jambes tremblaient. Sa tête bourdonnait de pensées diverses.

Il resta immobile un moment. Avant de relever brusquement la tête et de pousser un hurlement à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il assena un coup violent dans le lampadaire, indifférent à la douleur. Il s'était fait battre, il avait perdu le jeu. Ses yeux brillaient de rage. De folie, aussi.

* * *

Sherrinford rentra dans la chambre de son plus jeune frère, tentant de camoufler ses tremblements, un sourire joyeux collé sur son visage. Quand il était rentré, la veille, il avait cherché en vain une solution miracle pour échapper au chantage de Peat. Il n'avait plus l'argent du dealer, ou plutôt, il en avait dépensé une bonne partie, son argent de poche s'était également envolé, et même en rajoutant ce qu'il lui restait, il n'avait pas assez. La seule solution pour qu'il puisse, le soir même, payer son dealer et passer à autre chose, était d'entraîner Sherlock dans un nouveau vol.

\- Hey, petit frère, chantonna l'aîné.

Sherlock releva la tête. Il était assis à même le sol, son éternel chapeau de pirate en équilibre sur ses boucles brunes et Barberousse sur les genoux. Le regard du cadet se voila à la vue du rouquin. Il n'avait pas oublié la peur qui l'avait étreint la veille. Et surtout, il n'en avait pas oublié la cause.

A l'air impassible de son petit frère, Sherrinford comprit qu'il aurait plus de mal que prévu à le convaincre.

Il s'installa en face de son frère, et tendit une main pour caresser Barberousse.

\- Je me suis dit que, comme hier cela ne s'était pas très bien passé, on pourrait retourner jouer, aujourd'hui, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? proposa t'il, son plus beau sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Sa main s'était remise à trembler, et il déglutit, déplia sa jambe courbaturée. Les effets du manque se faisaient déjà sentir, cela faisait quarante-huit heures que l'aiguille salvatrice n'avait pas pénétré ses veines.

A sa demande, Sherlock avait baissé les yeux pour recommencer à câliner Barberousse.

\- J'ai pas envie, marmonna t'il.

La main de Sherrinford, toujours derrière les oreilles du cocker se crispa, et son sourire s'affaissa un court instant, avant de reprendre sa place, toujours aussi factice.

\- Mais pourquoi, petit frère ? On va s'amuser.

\- J'ai pas envie, Sherrin, c'est tout, murmura le plus jeune.

Sherrinford tira sa main de la fourrure du chien, et son regard perdu toute teinte enjouée.

\- Alors fais comme si tu me rendais un service. Moi j'ai très envie de jouer.

Sherlock risqua un coup d'œil en direction de son frère, et frémit en rencontrant les prunelles grises. Sherrinford ne plaisantait plus.

\- Je préfère rester à la maison. J'ai pas envie.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire un effort, s'agaça Sherrinford, à voix plus haute qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Sherlock mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et secoua vaillamment la tête, caressant toujours Barberousse, puisant dans l'animal le courage qui lui manquait.

Devant le refus catégorique de son petit frère, Sherrinford sentit son agacement croître, prenant la forme de la colère, plus rapidement sans doute que si son état avait été normal. Il saisit le poignet de son cadet, empêchant ainsi ce dernier de continuer son mouvement mécanique dans la fourrure rousse.

\- Tu peux arrêter de t'occuper de ce chien quand je te parle ?

\- Sherrin, tu me fais mal, gémit l'enfant, en resserrant son bras libre autour du corps chaud de son unique ami.

Sherrinford serra d'avantage sa prise et des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des yeux de son petit frère.

\- Mais tu veux bien lâcher ce fichu chien ! s'écria l'aîné, en se relevant.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le flanc du cocker, la colère ayant remplacé les effets du manque. Une sueur froide coulait encore dans son dos. L'animal glapit et s'échappa des bras tremblants de Sherlock pour se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Barberousse ! s'exclama le garçon, en voulant se dégager de la prise de son frère pour se précipiter sur son chien.

\- Laisse ce putain de clebs et écoute moi, vociféra l'aîné des Holmes, en forçant Sherlock à lui faire face. Ce soir, tu viens avec moi.

Les larmes s'étaient mises à rouler pour de bon sur les joues creuses de Sherlock, qui hurla :

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je n'irai pas.

Sherrinford leva une main menaçante, la rage, accrue par la sensation de faiblesse qu'il ressentait, lui occultant tout raisonnement rationnel.

Une main ferme retint son bras avant que celui-ci s'abatte sur le garçon se débattant face à lui.

\- Tu le touches, je te tue.

La voix, froide et coupante, de Mycroft traversa l'espace restreint de la chambre. Sherrinford se tourna vers lui, tenant toujours un Sherlock pleurant par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi, siffla t'il, les ailes de son nez frémissant de rage.

\- Lâche-le d'abord. Puis dégage.

Mycroft soutint le regard assassin de son aîné, avec un calme glacial. Il ne voyait plus devant lui qu'un junkie en manque. Et cela n'avait rien d'effrayant.

Sherrinford abandonna brusquement le bras du cadet Holmes et fit amplement face à Mycroft.

\- Lâche-moi, répéta t'il.

Mycroft dégrafa sa prise et se décala sur le côté, libérant l'entrée.

\- Sors, ordonna t'il.

Sherrinford le toisa, ses yeux gris métalliques brûlant de colère. Il voulut se jeter sur Mycroft. Lui enfoncer ses poings dans chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pourrait atteindre. Il allait le faire.

\- Sherrinford ? Viens ici une minute !

La voix de Siger Holmes le retint dans son élan. Il jeta un dernier regard chargé de haine à son frère, qui lui en renvoya un indifférent, puis sortit, composant sur son visage un air avenant.

\- J'arrive, papa !

Mycroft attendit que la porte se soit refermée derrière son aîné pour se tourner vers Sherlock. L'enfant était debout au milieu de la pièce, les yeux rouges et Barberousse se frottant contre ses jambes, se voulant sans doute apaisant.

Mycroft soupira, se sentant faiblir légèrement. Un déluge d'émotion qu'il avait retenu face à Sherrinford l'envahit brusquement. La peur lorsqu'il avait vu son aîné prêt à porter un coup à Sherlock. La colère. La haine. Le mépris. L'affection qu'il lui portait pourtant encore. Le dégoût. La révolte. La déception de le voir ainsi.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, pestant contre ses sentiments contraires qui lui laissaient à peine assez de place pour respirer. Il aimerait tant ne plus rien ressentir de tel. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard tétanisé de son cadet. Sans un mot, il ouvrit les bras.

Un instant plus tard, il les referma sur un petit corps frêle et tremblant, qui se serra contre lui. Il posa le menton sur les boucles brunes et se mit à tracer des ronds imaginaires dans le dos de Sherlock. Il aimerait bien ne plus rien ressentir d'autre que cet apaisement lorsqu'il serrait son petit frère dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Peu importe que vous ayez aimé ou pas, avis positifs, négatifs, mitigés, ou tout simplement l'histoire du pigeon auquel vous avez donné du pain l'autre jour,** **m'intéresse tous grandement! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même si c'est pour me dire que vous avez des envies meurtrières sur la personne d'un prof/collègues/patrons !**

 **Et, en fait, c'était le septième chapitre, il n'en reste donc plus que quatre avant que ce soit fini. Alors, soulagé par cette fin prochaine ? XD ( moi je déprime déjà à l'idée de devoir laissé mes petits Holmes, snif :,( ) ;D.**

 **Kissss lecteurs de mon coeur !**


	8. Chapter 8

**RESUME: Devant une petite maison au bord de la route, un garçon de sept ans attend. Il attend celui qui viendra égailler sa journée, parce qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il n'a personne avec qui jouer. A l'intérieur, un adolescent de quatorze ans s'attelle à ses devoirs, trop concentrer pour songer à son jeune frère. Et, en route pour chez lui, un jeune homme arrive à grands pas, ne pensant à aucuns de ses deux frères, mais plutôt à la jolie blonde à son bras. Leurs noms sont Sherlock, Mycroft, et Sherrinford Holmes, et ceci est le début de leur histoire.**

 **COMMENTAIRE: Hello les lecteurs! Pouf, j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir posté ce chapitre aujourd'hui, la faute à mon prof de néerlandais qui a eu la fabuleuse idée ( notez l'ironie) de nous coller une dissertation Lundi! Merci monsieur! En plus de ça, le site avait décidé de customiser ce chapitre à l'aide de ligne de code informatique intercalé entre les phrases. A chaque fois que j'essayais de changer le document, ou d'en crée un nouveau, ça n'y coupait pas. J'ai finalement du traqué les intrus honteusement intrusifs et effacé chaque ligne une par une. Au bout de la vingtième, je vous assure que la motivation commence à baisser. Donc voilà, même si j'ai relu plusieurs fois, des lignes de codes égarées peuvent encore se trouver dans le texte, si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse, signalez le moi et je recorrigerais. Par curiosité, il y en a t'il parmi vous qui ont eu le même problème ?**

 **Mais bon, brefons, me voilà quand même avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais et chaudement corrigé. Pas de Mycroft dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous manquera pas trop. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **RAR : Bee : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture!**

 **DISCLAMER: Les personnages de Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, les noms de Sherrinford, Siger, et Violet Holmes sont issus du livre "Holmes de Bakerstreet", écrit par** **William S. Baring-Gould, et cette fic reprend la version de la série BBC "Sherlock", co-créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat**

* * *

Sherrinford fixait son plafond, allongé, les bras en croix sur son lit. De violentes nausées lui tiraillaient le ventre et il serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de rendre le peu qu'il avait réussi à avaler. De lourdes courbatures pesaient sur ses membres, il se sentait faible et une sueur moite lui collait ses cheveux sur son front. Mais le pire de tout se passait dans sa tête. Son esprit était en proie à une agitation anxieuse, angoissée. Tout lui semblait source de peur, une boule lui entravait la trachée, un poids pesait contre sa poitrine. Ses nerfs, tendus à l'extrême, menaçaient de le lâcher à tout moment.

Il continua à fixer, impuissant, le plafond de sa chambre dans le noir de la nuit. Pour couronner le tout, il n'arrivait plus à dormir.

Quatre jours. Quatre jours qu'il n'avait plus pu reprendre une seule dose. Et les effets du manque se faisaient de plus en plus horribles.

Sans Sherlock, il n'avait pas pu aller voler dans les caisses enregistreuses d'une boutique quelconque, pour la simple raison qu'il avait besoin de son cadet pour ne pas se faire prendre. Sans l'argent, il n'avait pas pu rembourser Peat. Et sans Peat, il n'avait pas pu avoir sa marchandise.

Ses doigts se crispèrent contre ses draps humides de sueur et il retint un nouveau haut le cœur.

Même ses parents s'étaient rendus compte que quelques chose n'allait pas, et il avait prétexté un virus attrapé on ne savait trop où. Il avait dû, à plusieurs reprises, refuser d'aller voir un médecin, celui-ci aurait eu trop tôt fait de comprendre.

Rien n'allait plus. Sherlock l'évitait, restant collé à Barberousse, à Mycroft, à Violet ou à Siger. Mycroft le toisait du regard sans un mot, méprisant, à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans son champ de vision, et ce regard le mettait dans une rage folle. Ses amis de collège, où il n'était plus retourné depuis deux jours, qui étaient passés chez lui l'avaient regardé avec pitié et compassion, et même s'il savait que c'était simplement parce qu'il était sensé être malade, il avait dû se retenir de leur sauter à la gorge.

Rien n'allait plus, il était mal physiquement et n'arrivait presque plus à se contrôler. Il perdait pied. Il avait toujours réussi à se maintenir à la surface des mensonges qui couvraient sa vie, aisément, facilement, sans aucun effort, juste parce qu'il était lui et que cela lui était facile.

Une première vague l'avait submergé quand Mycroft avait arrêté de l'envier pour lui cracher son mépris à la figure. Une deuxième quand Peat avait trouvé son point faible et en avait joué. Et une troisième, quand Sherlock avait cessé d'être le bon petit chien docile qu'il avait pourtant toujours été, avait achevé de le faire couler.

Il pouvait encore se débattre, respirer par intermittence, mais plus rien n'avait la facilité et l'évidence d'avant, et cela le mettait en colère.

Il était constamment en colère, contre le monde en général, contre ses frères, contre Peat, contre lui.

Il avait perdu pied et il détestait cette constatation amère. Ce n'était pas lui qui devait se débattre contre la vie, c'était les autres, les faibles, les imbéciles. Pas lui, qui leur était tellement supérieur.

Il devait mettre un terme définitif à tout cela. Remonter à la surface, marcher à nouveau sur l'eau. Pour cela, il devait payer Peat, et enfoncer à nouveau l'aiguille dans son bras. Pour cela il devait faire en sorte que Sherlock l'aide, redevienne son jouet.

Il trouverait un moyen parce qu'il était lui et qu'il pouvait se vanter d'avoir solution à tout. Parce qu'il était plus intelligent qu'eux tous réunis et qu'il y avait forcément une solution. Il en était convaincu, il la trouverait. Ce serait facile, parce qu'il était lui.

Sur cette dernière pensée, Sherrinford se roula sur le côté pour régurgiter corps et boyau dans une bassine stratégiquement placée au pied de son lit.

* * *

Sherlock jeta un regard froid au groupe de garçon qui lui faisait face. Il ignora leur moue moqueuse, et fière d'avoir selon eux blessé le « monstre » qui n'avait même pas dur à lire ou à faire ses tables de multiplications, qui savait des choses que la maîtresse ne savait pas, qui n'avait pas d'ami et qui ne semblait pas s'en chercher. Un garçon brun aux yeux gris-bleu hypnotisant et au teint plus pâle qu'un spectre, il y avait de quoi le traiter de monstre, affirmaient-ils tous en cœur.

Il y eut un temps où ces moqueries avaient blessé Sherlock, où elles lui avaient donné envie de répondre et de ce fait de l'enfoncer encore plus. Mais un seul mot se collait à présent devant chaque silhouette goguenarde qui lui faisait face, un seul mot qui remplaçait toutes les déductions qu'il aurait pu faire à leur sujet. Ennuyant. Ils étaient tous ennuyants. Donc indignes d'intérêt.

Alors, en réponse à la remarque moqueuse qu'il avait déjà oubliée, il leur présenta un sourire supérieur et haussa les épaules, rajustant son sac sur ces dernières et reprit sa marche vers la sortie. Il entendit déjà les exclamations dépitées derrière lui. Depuis quelques semaines, déjà, le monstre ne répondait plus à leur attaque, et cela était donc, du coup, beaucoup moins amusant.

Sherlock releva la tête pour observer le ciel encore couvert de nuage. Un nuage de buée s'échappa de ses lèvres et il le regarda s'effacer, pensif. Il avait des devoirs pour le lendemain, il les ferait sans doute en quelques minutes. Après il irait peut-être chaparder un livre dans l'impressionnante bibliothèque de Mycroft, ou il jouerait avec Barberousse. Il tenterait peut-être à nouveau de monter sur le toit, si Violet n'était pas encore rentrée.

Au retour de Sherrinford, qui, malgré le fait qu'il soit soi-disant malade ne restait jamais à la maison si leur parents n'y étaient pas, il s'enfermerait dans sa chambre ou irait voir Mycroft, qui lui adresserait sans doute un sourire par-dessus le devoir qu'il rédigerait avec une semaine d'avance, mais qui ne s'intéresserait pas plus à lui, parce qu'il avait du travail, et que rien n'était plus important que son travail. Il le laisserait s'asseoir sur son lit, un livre ou autre chose avec lui pour s'occuper, loin de la menace que Sherrinford représentait désormais à ses yeux.

C'était une routine dans laquelle il arrivait à s'installer, qu'il aimait presque. Mais la complicité naïve qu'il avait autrefois avec son plus grand frère lui manquait. Il n'était pas idiot, était même loin de l'être, il avait bien compris que Sherrinford s'était servi de lui, et Mycroft l'avait confirmé. Pourtant, il aurait aimé pouvoir retourner jouer avec son grand frère, ressentir à nouveau cette admiration pour lui, cette fierté lorsque le regard gris se posait sur lui. Il aimait encore tellement son frère, mais ce dernier lui faisait peur, à présent. Parce que Sherlock avait compris que la lueur démente apparut dans les prunelles grises des jours plus tôt n'était pas une exception, n'était pas rare. Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait plus tout simplement l'oublier, parce qu'elle apparaîtrait à nouveau. Il avait compris, et cela lui faisait mal.

Il laissa échapper un nouveau nuage de buée, causé par un soupir fatigué. Le genre de soupir que l'on laisse échapper lorsque les évènements nous dépasse et que l'on a envie de se laisser aller et de baisser les bras.

Un soupir qui n'avait pas sa place auprès d'un enfant de sept ans.

Sherlock dérapa sur une plaque de verglas et se retint à un arbre qui se dressait au coin du trottoir. Il se rétablit en un instant et soupira à nouveau.

\- Oulla, tu m'as fait peur, petit frère !

La voix glaça le sang de Sherlock et il se figea, une main entourant toujours en partie le tronc de l'arbre. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il leva des yeux tétanisés vers Sherrinford, nonchalamment appuyé contre une barrière d'une maison bordant la rue. Il devait avoir attendu là que son petit frère entame le trajet, seul et à pied, comme toujours, pour rejoindre le domicile familial.

Sherlock fit un pas en arrière, un début de fuite inconsciente qui n'échappa pas à l'œil inquisiteur de son aîné.

\- Calme toi, petit frère, je suis venu m'excuser.

Sherrinford se détacha de la barrière, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il cachait à la perfection le malaise devenu constant qui l'étreignait. Témoignage de sa force de caractère, aimait-il penser. Il baissa les yeux sur la silhouette frêle qui lui faisait face. Il pouvait presque sentir la peur sourde que dégageait Sherlock, l'hésitation qu'il ressentait, entre la fuite ou l'écoute. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet, geste qui voulait se montrer rassurant, mais dont le véritable but était d'empêcher la première option de se réaliser. Sherlock sembla se ratatiner davantage sous la prise de Sherrinford. Son intelligence aiguisée, débarrassée de tout l'aveuglement dont il avait toujours fait preuve face à son frère, lui criait que le sourire n'était pas sincère, que la main était menaçante et que les yeux renfermaient une douleur et une colère que Sherrinford tentait de cacher.

Le grand frère s'accroupit au niveau du plus jeune et dit :

\- Je m'excuse pour l'autre jour, Sherly, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Je me suis montré méchant, et j'en suis désolé, vraiment.

Sherlock acquiesça lentement, pas dupe pour un sou mais désireux à l'extrême d'en finir avec cette conversation oppressante.

\- Tu me pardonnes, petit frère ? demanda encore Sherrinford, plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux de son cadet.

La vue des iris métallisé ne fit qu'attiser la peur de Sherlock, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer tels qu'ils étaient quelques soirs plus tôt.

\- Oui, parvint-il tout de même à murmurer, d'un timbre rauque qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Sherrinford eut un large sourire, déjà conscient du mensonge, mais content que son frère ne trouve plus le courage de s'opposer à nouveau à lui. Cela lui faciliterait grandement les choses pour la suite.  
Il reprit, d'un ton sérieux et affecté, doux :

\- Sherlock, si l'autre soir je me suis énervé, c'est parce que j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne voulais plus jouer avec moi. Je me suis senti abandonné, tu sais, j'ai eu l'impression que tu commençais à préférer Mycroft, et cela m'a blessé. Donc quand tu m'as dit non, j'ai mal réagi, et je m'en excuse encore.

Sherlock acquiesça à nouveau, bien que les mensonges commençaient à lui brûler les tympans. Cette fois-ci, Sherrinford ne remarqua pas que son petit frère ne le croyait absolument pas, et continua, se sentant déjà victorieux :

\- Sherlock, est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on joue à nouveau ? Juste tous les deux, pour me rassurer ? On s'amuse bien, ensemble, je ne veux pas perdre ça.

Les yeux de Sherlock se perdirent un instant dans les promesses que lui faisait voir les prunelles grises en face de lui.

Un instant il put croire que son frère regrettait. Il put croire que Sherrinford avait simplement peur de perdre son petit frère, comme lui il avait peur de le perdre. Il put croire l'affection que son aîné lui faisait voir. Il put croire que tout pourrait redevenir comme si les derniers jours n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve. Il put croire qu'il allait retrouver son grand frère.

Oui, pendant un instant, un bref instant, il put croire tout cela. Puis sa raison, toujours trop affutée, toujours trop précise, le ramena à la réalité. Sherrinford n'était pas celui qu'il avait toujours cru. Il était quelqu'un d'autre. Un étranger, presque. Et les belles promesses qu'il lisait dans ses yeux étaient vides de sens. Vides de sincérité.

Jamais il ne pourrait retrouver son grand frère car il ne l'avait jamais eu. Il n'avait eu que des mensonges, une façade. Et il ne voulait plus de ça.

Alors Sherlock dégagea son épaule de la prise de Sherrinford en s'écriant :

\- Non, je ne veux pas ! C'est du vol ce que tu me fais faire Sherrin, j'ai compris et je ne veux plus.

Les yeux du plus vieux se durcirent, et ses poings se serrèrent. Il laissa tomber tout faux-semblant, comprenant que Sherlock ne redeviendrait jamais son petit chien bien dressé. Parce qu'au fond, ce gamin face à lui, n'avait jamais été un idiot. Il aurait dû se douter, qu'un jour, il comprendrait. Mycroft le lui avait dit.

A la pensée qu'il avait ignoré ce que son cadet de trois ans savait, la colère qui l'habitait en permanence depuis quelques jours brisa le rempart de calme qu'il avait réussi à construire. Il saisit violemment le bras de Sherlock, qui se mit instinctivement à se débattre.

\- Maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. On va aller _jouer_ , tu feras comme d'habitude, et moi, j'aurai ce que je veux. Après ça, je te laisserai tranquille jusqu'à la prochaine fois où j'aurai envie de _jouer_ , et là, tu m'aideras à nouveau. Il n' y aura plus de problèmes pour personne, comme cela.

Sherlock secoua la tête avec véhémence.

\- Je veux plus que tu te serves de moi !

Sherrinford siffla, menaçant, effrayant presque inconsciemment :

\- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, et tu n'auras pas de problèmes. Si tu refuses, sois sûr que je me vengerai, petit frère. Et ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

Sherlock se figea soudainement, des larmes perlant à nouveau au coin de ses paupières. Il avait peur, horriblement peur de ce que son frère pourrait vouloir faire, serait capable de faire s'il se mettait dans l'idée de se venger.

Il l'avait vu, la tâche de sang, il l'avait vu, la lueur démente, de nouveau présente dans les yeux gris, il l'avait vu, il savait, Sherrinford irait au bout de ses menaces.

Une terreur sourde résonna dans ses tempes, lui tordit le ventre.

Il tremblait à présent, presque autant que Sherrinford, un effet du manque qu'il ne parvenait plus à masquer. Sauf que pour lui, la sueur qui lui coulait à présent dans le dos, avait une toute autre cause.

Sherrinford se régala de l'expression de terreur pure qui animait les traits fins et aristocratiques de son frère. La peur signifiait soumission. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il se sentait glorifié par le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude de Sherlock, par le tremblement qu'il sentait dans le bras qu'il serrait, par les deux perles bleus qui le fixaient paniquées.

Il sentit un intense sentiment de pouvoir, de supériorité. Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, il sentit qu'il était à nouveau lui-même. Un être supérieur. Qui méritait respect et admiration. Ce n'était aucun de ces deux sentiments qu'il lisait sur les traits déformés de son cadet, mais la terreur était d'autant plus jouissive qu'elle lui donnait un pouvoir sans précédent sur le garçon.

Quand Sherlock l'admirait, il devait toujours faire attention, réfléchir à comment le manipuler au mieux. Là, un seul mot suffirait à faire faire à ce gamin ce qu'il souhaitait.

Sherlock était terrorisé et cela lui plaisait. Enormément.

Il saisit la main moite de son cadet et le tira en avant. Sherlock fit quelques pas, docile.

Il le traîna ainsi, à travers les rues, où aucun passant ne prêta attention à cet enfant tremblant et gardant ostensiblement la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur les pavés.

Personne ne remarqua la lueur démente et inquiétante qui brillait dans le regard du jeune homme roux qui lui tenait la main avec tant d'autorité.

Une petite vieille se fit même la réflexion, en les voyant passer, qu'il était beau de voir un grand garçon comme ça s'occuper de son jeune frère.

* * *

Sherlock sortit de la supérette, le visage impassible, bien que toujours tourné vers ses pieds. Ses tremblements s'étaient apaisés, et l'horreur sourde qu'il avait ressenti s'était quelque peu effacée. Il se sentait mieux, en quelque sorte.

Peut-être qu'en sortant ainsi d'un magasin, où il venait de voler pour près de quatre cent livres de liquide, il aurait dû se sentir un peu coupable. Mais au lieu de quoi, il ne ressentit que le profond soulagement dû au fait que c'était fini, et qu'avant qu'il ait à recommencer, il s'écoulerait un long moment.

Une période durant laquelle il pourrait jouer avec Barberousse, monter sur le toit et lire des livres de Mycroft. Ce serait bien.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, et Sherlock leva des yeux ayant retrouvé une lueur apeurée vers son grand frère. Sherrinford avait fait diversion dans la rue, ce qui avait permis au plus jeune de voler dans la caisse sans qu'il ne se fasse repérer.

\- Tu les as ? s'enquit l'aîné des Holmes, avide.

Il en tremblait d'impatience, de sentir sous ses doigts les billets qui lui apporteraient la libération qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs jours.

Sherlock acquiesça et Sherrinford émit un petit rire nerveux. Il entraîna son frère à l'écart de la foule et le pressa :

\- Donne les moi !

Sherlock sortit des liasses de billets des poches de son manteau et les déposa avec un immense soulagement dans les paumes tendues de Sherrinford. L'aîné des Holmes laissa son regard courir sur l'argent qui était désormais en sa possession.

Tout allait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre. Il allait pouvoir payer Peat, racheter de l'héroïne. Il allait pouvoir planter son aiguille dans son bras et ressentir à nouveau l'oubli salvateur. Retrouver toutes ses capacités, cesser de susciter la pitié chez ses connaissances. Il serait de nouveau au meilleur de ses capacités, il trouverait un moyen pour que Sherlock oublie tout ce qui c'était passé. Il pourrait à nouveau affirmer être lui.

Un sourire sincère naquit sur ses lèvres, un vrai sourire, comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Il planta son regard dans celui de son plus jeune frère.

\- Merci, petit frère. Tu as été brillant.

Le compliment qui aurait autrefois gonflé la poitrine de Sherlock de fierté ne le fit que baisser la tête.

\- On peut rentrer ? quémanda t'il d'une petite voix.

Il voulait retrouver Barberousse, le toit et les livres. Sherrinford passa la main dans les boucles brunes de son cadet en riant.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse encore quelque chose tous les deux ? On peut aller s'acheter une glace, qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ?

Le brusque changement d'attitude de son aîné déstabilisa un instant Sherlock. Sherrinford semblait décider à agir comme si de rien n'était. Comme si il allait à nouveau oublier. Mais Sherlock s'en était fait la promesse. Il n'oublierait plus.

\- Je veux rentrer, insista t'il.

Sherrinford se renfrogna devant le refus de son cadet. Il avait espéré que Sherlock se laisserait à nouveau facilement manipuler. Mais apparemment, ce serait plus compliqué que cela. Il grogna, en tendant la main à son jeune frère :

\- D'accord, on rentre.

Sherlock ignora la paume tendue et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Sherrinford ferma le poings, agacé, et se mit en marche sans plus un mot, Sherlock trottinant sur ses talons.

Sherrinford serra le portefeuille, dans lequel il avait rangé l'argent, à l'intérieur de sa poche. Tout allait s'arranger.

Tout devait s'arranger.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaam, ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui, mais même si c'est non, vous pouvez me le faire savoir grâce à un outil magique appelé "Review"! Je vous assure que ça marche!**

 **Zo, Ik zal nog een beetje studeren, mijn lezers van wie ik houd! ( oui, le néerlandais m'est monté au cerveau. c'est un peu le but non XD ? )**

 **Aller, Kiiiiiisssss mes lecteurs!**


	9. Chapter 9

**RESUME: Devant une petite maison au bord de la route, un garçon de sept ans attend. Il attend celui qui viendra égailler sa journée, parce qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il n'a personne avec qui jouer. A l'intérieur, un adolescent de quatorze ans s'attelle à ses devoirs, trop concentrer pour songer à son jeune frère. Et, en route pour chez lui, un jeune homme arrive à grands pas, ne pensant à aucuns de ses deux frères, mais plutôt à la jolie blonde à son bras. Leurs noms sont Sherlock, Mycroft, et Sherrinford Holmes, et ceci est le début de leur histoire.**

 **COMMENTAIRE: Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 9, vous l'attendiez hein ;D ? ( laissez-moi croire que c'est vrai, merci ^^XD). Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie de continuer à lire cette fic, vraiment, merci beaucoup!**

 **Bon, voilà, la fin se** **rapproche doucement ( encore deux chapitre après celui-là!), alors il est presque temps de clôturer tout ce bazar. J'avoue que j'ai énormément hésité sur la tournure à donner à ce chapitre, mais finalement c'est ce que vous allez lire qui s'est imposé. Presque contre mon gré, à la base, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça XD. Mais bon, voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Avant de vous laisser, je vous demande une chose : laissez-moi quelques mètres d'avance, que je puisse me mettre à l'abri, si jamais il vous prend l'envie de me lancer des pierres! ;p. Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous m'aimerez encore après ça!**

 **DISCLAMER: Les personnages de Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, les noms de Sherrinford, Siger, et Violet Holmes sont issus du livre "Holmes de Bakerstreet", écrit par** **William S. Baring-Gould, et cette fic reprend la version de la série BBC "Sherlock", co-créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.**

* * *

Mycroft regardait le soir tombant à travers sa fenêtre, jouant avec un stylo, entre ses doigts, pensif. Cela faisait près de deux heures que Sherlock avait fini les cours. Il aurait déjà dû être rentré depuis un long moment. Il aurait déjà dû passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte parce qu'il aurait aperçu, par les carreaux de sa propre chambre, la tignasse rousse de Sherrinford s'approcher de la maison.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils à la pensée que son aîné non plus, n'était toujours pas revenu de son escapade. Il se demanda où son grand frère pouvait bien passer ses journées.

Une légère inquiétude s'était lentement emparée de lui, au fur et à mesure que l'horloge accrochée au dessus de son lit avait égrené les minutes, puis les heures. Il ne pouvait en faire part à personne, puisque, sa mère étant chez une amie et son père travaillant encore, il était seul.

Mycroft déposa son stylo sur son bureau, où trônaient déjà plusieurs devoirs rédigés avec soin depuis un moment. Il laissa ses yeux courir le long de la rue, face à la maison. Des épais nuages empêchaient toute autre lueur que celle des lampadaires de l'éclairer.

Il songea qu'ils auraient bientôt droit aux premières neiges de l'année.

L'horloge lui fit savoir qu'une autre minute s'était écoulée. Et toujours aucun signe de Sherlock. Ni de Sherrinford. Mycroft avait depuis un moment deviné que son petit frère devait avoir été accaparé par leur aîné, et cela était loin de le rassurer. Qui savait ce que Sherrinford, en manque, était capable de faire subir à Sherlock ? Il pourrait se montrer violent, il pourrait le forcer à lui obéir. Lui faire du mal.

Une autre minute s'écoula et Mycroft ne quitta pas l'extérieur des yeux.

Quand bien même Sherrinford aurait réussi à entraîner le cadet des Holmes dans un de ses plans foireux, ils auraient déjà dû être de retour.

Mycroft sentit son inquiétude croître lentement. Il aimerait que sa mère et son père rentrent à cet instant, pour qu'il puisse chercher avec eux une solution. Ses parents ne passeraient pas outre l'absence de deux de leur fils, ils trouveraient quoi faire pour les ramener. Et Mycroft ne sentirait plus cette angoisse lui enserrer la gorge.

Une autre minute. Et toujours aucun signe de vie dans la rue, si on oubliait le chat qui venait de passer en courant dans un des cercles de lumière que produisaient les réverbères.

L'adolescent entendit sa porte grincer derrière lui, et il se retourna vivement, se demandant s'il n'avait pas, par hasard, raté le retour de ses frères. Mais ce n'était que Barberousse, qui l'avait poussée du museau, et qui entra en trottinant dans sa chambre.

L'animal posa la tête sur les genoux de Mycroft, qui entreprit de le caresser entre ses deux oreilles. Il retourna à son observation de la rue, encore un peu plus inquiet.

\- Où sont-ils, Barberousse ? s'entendit-il demander à voix haute.

Il baissa les yeux vers ceux du chien qui le fixaient déjà.

\- Il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose, supposa t'il encore.

Le cocker réagit par un faible aboiement. Mycroft continua, tandis que la grande aiguille de son horloge avançait encore d'un cran :

\- Si c'est le cas, je devrai essayer d'aller les retrouver, tu ne penses pas ?

Nouvel aboiement.

\- Je ne serai sans doute pas utile, mais je pourrai quand même essayer.

Il reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, espérant voir apparaître les deux silhouettes qu'il attendait tant. Mais la rue restait obstinément déserte.

Il hésita encore un peu. Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher. S'il avait de la chance, il tomberait sur eux, par hasard, au détour d'une rue. Sauf qu'il ne croyait pas en la chance.

Un aboiement lui fit de nouveau baisser la tête vers le chien de Sherlock, qui continuait à le regarder. Il retira sa main de la fourrure du cocker en soupirant. Puis se leva, attrapa son manteau qui traînait sur son lit et sortit de sa chambre.

Il ne croyait pas en la chance mais s'il ne faisait rien il allait devenir fou.

Barberousse resta assis, au milieu de la chambre, tête penchée sur le côté et yeux fixés sur l'ouverture par lequel un de ses maîtres avait disparu. Il aboya une nouvelle fois, faiblement. S'il n'avait pas été un chien, on aurait pu croire qu'il approuvait le choix du jeune Holmes. Mais Barberousse était bien un chien, et il ne fallait pas être ridicule.

* * *

Sherrinford releva les yeux et s'arrêta net au milieu du trottoir presque désert. Sherlock, qui avançait à côté de lui, tête basse, ne le remarqua pas tout de suite et fit encore plusieurs pas avant de se stopper à son tour, surpris de ne plus percevoir la silhouette de son aîné dans son champ de vision périphérique.

L'enfant jeta un regard derrière lui, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Sherrinford n'avait toujours pas bougé, et gardait le regard rivé sur un point devant lui, mâchoires et poings serrés. Sherlock porta son attention sur ce qui paraissait captiver celle de son frère mais ne vit rien d'anormal à ce groupe de quatre personnes qui s'avançait vers eux.

Il s'agissait de quatre hommes, enfin, l'un d'eux devait être plus jeune que Sherrinford, qui marchaient en rang serré, mains enfoncées dans les poches de leur blouson respectif.

Sherlock jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son frère, puis regarda encore le groupe. Il frissonna légèrement en remarquant, pour la première fois, le regard de prédateur qu'un jeune homme au teint mat posait sur Sherrinford.

Le cadet Holmes recula de quelques pas, cherchant instinctivement la sécurité dans l'ombre fraternelle.

Sherrinford regarda les quatre hommes s'approcher d'eux, sans réagir, son regard gris planté dans les prunelles ambrées de Peat. Le dealer avait l'air nettement moins avenant qu'il ne l'était quelques jours plus tôt. Il affichait une expression de requin venant de repérer ce qu'il considère comme sa future proie. La présence menaçante des trois autres personnes dont Sherrinford se remémorait parfaitement les visages ne rendait pas le tableau plus accueillant. Il hésitait quant à l'attitude à tenir. Fuir ? Avec Sherlock dans les pattes, cela risquait d'être compromis. Attendre qu'ils viennent à lui et rembourser Peat sans discuter ? C'était sans doute la chose la plus sage à faire.

Un rictus lui barra le visage. Il était vraiment tombé bien bas pour penser à être _sage_.

Les pas des quatre hommes les avaient désormais trop rapprochés d'eux pour qu'il puisse encore songer à fuir.

\- Sherrinford, justement, je voulais te voir, claironna Peat.

Sherlock s'efforça de demeurer impassible, bien que le fait que ce jeune homme à l'expression inquiétante connaisse son frère le déstabilisa légèrement. Il recula encore de quelques pas.

Les yeux ambrés de Peat se fixèrent sur la petite silhouette qui accompagnait le rouquin, et un drôle de sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est ton petit frère, s'enquit-il ?

Sherrinford, par un geste qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, repoussa Sherlock derrière lui d'une main pour se placer en avant.

\- T'occupes pas de lui, crissa t'il.

Peat haussa les épaules, tandis que les trois autres, derrière lui, se mettaient à ricaner doucement. Sherrinford les fusilla tour à tour du regard.

\- C'est mignon, de protéger son frère. Mais t'en fais pas, je veux juste mon argent.

\- Je croyais que j'avais le temps que je voulais pour te rembourser, fit remarquer Sherrinford, en croisant les bras.

Le dealer fit un pas en avant, souriant toujours et écarta les bras en haussant les épaules.

\- Les temps sont durs, pour moi, tu comprends.

\- J'ai pas ton fric, mentit l'aîné des Holmes, avec aplomb.

Sherlock leva des yeux perdus sur son frère. Pourquoi mentait-il de la sorte ? Qu'il donne leur argent à ces gars pour qu'ils puissent rentrer à la maison.

Ce que Sherlock ne pouvait pas comprendre, c'était que Sherrinford, par instinct, s'était mis à jouer. Il ne voulait pas baisser trop vite la tête, abdiquer si rapidement. Il souhaitait d'abord voir apparaître l'agacement sur les traits de son dealer, s'en repaître, et puis, seulement, il sortirait l'argent pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire qui commençait à l'énerver prodigieusement.

Mais ce ne fut pas la déception qu'afficha Peat, mais un air narquois. Sherrinford comprit aussitôt que la situation allait de nouveau tourner en sa défaveur.

\- Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu te promènes dehors sans rien sur toi ? Tu sais, une petite avance me suffira amplement.

Le regard de l'aîné des Holmes se voila brusquement. Peat le remarqua et eut un sourire victorieux.

\- Fouillez-le, ordonna t'il à deux de ses hommes.

Sherrinford reconnut le blond et l'adolescent plus jeune que lui de la dernière fois. Il les regarda s'avancer, cherchant un moyen de reprendre l'avantage. Le blond le saisit par le col de son blouson, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Il ne devait pas avoir oublié le dernier affront que le roux lui avait fait.

\- Ne le touchez-pas !

La voix enfantine avait retentit avec force et tous les regard se tournèrent vers Sherlock, qui lui fixait avec colère l'homme qui s'en prenait à son grand frère. Des ricanements amusés se firent soudainement entendre et Sherrinford esquissa un sourire crispé.

\- Ce n'est qu'une simple discussion entre vieux amis, Sherlock, t'en fais pas.

Les joues de l'enfant rosirent de gêne et il baissa à nouveau les yeux. Sherrinford profita de la maigre diversion offerte par son petit frère pour se dégager de la poigne du grand blond. Il recula de quelques pas, souriant, espiègle presque, les deux mains, comme à son habitude, enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson.

\- En réalité, mon très cher Peat, j'ai réussi à amasser ton argent.

Une lueur de contentement brilla dans les yeux du dealer. L'aîné des Holmes sembla décider que le jeu avait assez duré, et tira son portefeuille d'une de ses poches. Il voulut l'ouvrir et sortir les quelques livres qui lui permettraient de reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, mais le blond le lui arracha des mains pour le lancer à Peat.

\- He, protesta Sherrinford, il y a plus que ce que je te dois là-dedans.

\- Alors c'est parfait, sourit le dealer, en ouvrant le portefeuille. A la prochaine, Sher.

Sherrinford vit rouge. Il pouvait admettre de devoir payer une de ses erreurs. Il pouvait accepter de se faire battre. Il pouvait -presque- comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours tout gagner. Mais il refusait que cet air supérieur reste plus longtemps sur le visage basané de Peat.

Sherlock vit avec horreur son frère se jeter sur le dealer qui s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour.

Peat tomba au sol, sous Sherrinford qui s'appliqua à lui rendre les coups qu'il avait reçus des semaines plus tôt. Le roux tenta d'arracher son portefeuille des mains du dealer, mais il fut brutalement tiré en arrière par un de ses hommes. Il se fit jeter au sol et leva les bras pour protéger son visage des coups qu'il allait irrémédiablement recevoir.

\- Sherrinford, couina Sherlock, en tentant de se précipiter sur son aîné.

Mais le blond le retint par le bras et l'envoya voler contre le mur le plus proche. Sherlock sentit sa tête heurter la brique et une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne. Il gémit en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, tête entre les mains.

Sherrinford se releva d'un bond en vociférant :

\- Vous ne touchez pas à mon petit frère !

Il se savait pas d'où lui venait cette rage soudaine et ces mots qui sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il n'y ait réellement pensé. Résidu d'un instinct fraternel pas encore totalement étouffé, peut-être ?

Le blond se recula d'un pas, intimidé par l'expression de fureur démente qui animait les traits de celui qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau. Le plus jeune de la bande du dealer, qui s'était tenu éloigné de la bagarre, déglutit légèrement, tandis que le plus âgé, celui qui avait jeté Sherrinford au sol, restait les poings serrés, décontenancé un court instant.

Il n'y eut que Peat pour éclater de rire. Il n'y eut que Peat pour ne pas montrer la peur que le roux lui inspirait. Il n'y eut que Peat pour se moquer de lui.

Sherrinford sentit ses sens s'occulter. Sa raison, déjà bien atténuée par la colère qui brûlait chaque parcelle de son corps, rendant son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, s'envola complétement. Il n'entendit plus qu'un bourdonnement assourdi, et son champ de vision se rétracta pour qu'il ne voit plus rien d'autre que ce visage moqueur face à lui.

Qui se moquait de lui. Peat n'avait pas le droit. Il lui était supérieur. Il était tellement plus.

Sa main vola vers sa poche, celle de son blouson où elle était tellement souvent enfoncée.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il tenait serré dans son poing un manche en bois.

Le blond fut le premier à remarquer l'éclat métallique près de la main du roux. Il jura en se reculant précipitamment.

Mais Sherrinford ne lui prêta pas attention. Tout son être n'était plus concentré que sur ce visage narquois, face à lui. Il devait effacer cet air de ce visage. Il devait le prouver, leur faire comprendre. S'il n'agissait pas maintenant, ils croiraient tous qu'ils avaient le droit de le traiter ainsi. Il devait leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

La lame trouva le chemin de la poitrine du dealer au teint mat. Elle s'y enfonça une première fois, jusqu'au manche. Sherrinford planta ses yeux gris, brillants de rage et de folie, dans ceux de Peat. Il vit la surprise se peindre sur les traits du dealer, et il en éprouva une intense satisfaction.

Sans prêter garde aux cris qu'il provoquait autour de lui, il enfonça sa lame une nouvelle fois. Il entendit le souffle de Peat se bloquer dans sa gorge, perçut le sang chaud inonder ses mains, couler sur ses vêtements, l'odeur métallique qui s'en dégageait lui emplit les narines et il se sentit revivre. Puissant.

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le reflexe de l'arrêter, la lame avait frappé une nouvelle fois. Peat eut un dernier hoquet, son corps tressauta, pris d'un spasme. Ses prunelles ambrées, toujours fixée dans celles métalliques de son agresseur, se voilèrent doucement. Un dernier souffle s'échappa de sa bouche, créant un nuage de buée dans le froid de décembre. Son cœur perforé eut encore un vaillant battement avant de s'arrêter, vaincu. Ses jambes se coupèrent sous lui et il s'affaissa sur son assassin. Sherrinford perçut la vie qui quittait définitivement ce corps et il se sentit bien. Merveilleusement bien. Mieux encore que quand son aiguille trouvait le chemin de ses veines. Il se sentait infiniment puissant. Enfin, il était capable de tout. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se faire respecter. On n'oserait plus jamais se moquer de lui, le prendre de haut.

Il était maître de sa vie et de celles des autres.

Il retira la lame ensanglantée du corps de celui qui avait osé le défier et le regarda tomber à ses pieds. Un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Un hurlement plus aigü que les autres le tira brutalement de son instant de gloire et son regard se posa sur Sherlock, collé contre un mur, assis au sol. Ses yeux horrifiés fixaient son frère et l'homme qu'il venait de tuer. Sherrinford releva la tête vers le ciel et éclata de rire.

Il entendit l'agitation qui commençait à l'entourer. Les trois amis de Peat hurlaient, l'un d'eux s'enfuit sans qu'il ne s'en soucie. Une dame était sortie de sa maison, attirée à l'extérieur par le bruit, et criait à présent qu'il fallait appeler la police.

Sherrinford laissa retomber son couteau, riant toujours aux éclats. Mais qu'ils les appellent, les flics. Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de rien. Parce qu'il était lui et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

* * *

Mycroft arriva, essoufflé, dans la rue d'où provenaient les cris. Son manteau ouvert lui battait les cuisses et son écharpe s'était légèrement défaite. Ses cheveux décoiffés voletaient au gré du vent glacé.

Il marchait depuis une demi-heure, au hasard, dans les rues, espérant tomber au détour d'une ruelle sur ses frères.

Et alors qu'il allait renoncer, qu'il entamait le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, il avait entendu des hurlements, en provenance de la rue adjacente à celle où il se trouvait.

Il avait entendu un cri en particulier. Un cri aigu, de terreur pur. Un cri d'enfant.

Alors il avait couru de toutes ses forces pour rejoindre celui qui avait poussé ce cri, parce que son instinct lui criait de le faire. Lui disait qu'il savait pertinemment qui avait hurlé ainsi.

Mycroft n'avait pas voulu y croire pourtant il avait couru. Il était arrivé sur ce trottoir, dérapant sur une légère plaque de verglas. Et il les avait vu. A une dizaine de mètre devant lui. Il y avait deux hommes, et un troisième courait vers lui. Il l'avait dépassé en un rien de temps, avant que Mycroft n'ait pu faire un seul mouvement.

Il y avait Sherlock, aussi, recroquevillé contre un mur, les deux mains sur la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air tétanisé.

Et il y avait Sherrinford, debout au dessus du corps ensanglanté d'un autre homme. Du sang plein les habits, un couteau à la main, le visage rejeté vers la ciel et un rire dément s'échappant de sa gorge. Il vit ses bras tressauter le long de son torse et le couteau lui échapper, comme il vit cette dame se mettre à paniquer.

Il vit toute la scène mais elle ne prit aucun sens dans son esprit. Cela aurait dû, pourtant. Il était Mycroft Holmes, il comprenait toujours tout. Mais là, ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il entendait, cela ne rimait à rien.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, figé au milieu de la rue, tandis qu'un attroupement de plus en plus important se formait autour de ses frères.

Le visage terrorisé de Sherlock se mit à se tourner dans tous les sens, cherchant dans la foule quelqu'un, quelque chose, qui le sortirait de ce cauchemar. Qui le ramènerait chez lui, où il retrouverait Barberousse, le toit et les livres de Mycroft.

Qui le prendrait dans ses bras et trouverait un moyen pour que l'air arrive de nouveau à passer dans sa trachée. Qui lui dirait comment réagir, parce que ce n'était sans doute pas normal de ne plus rien ressentir du tout, à part un immense gouffre, là, dans sa poitrine. De sentir des fourmillements gagner chacun de ses membres et des taches noires apparaître dans sa vision.

Il continua à scruter la foule, aperçut plusieurs visages paniqués, quelqu'un avec une caméra. Et puis, là, derrière la plupart des gens, il aperçut celui qu'il cherchait.

Mycroft vit le regard terrifié de son petit frère se poser sur lui, en une prière muette.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ses pieds se décollent enfin du sol pour se mettre à le porter vers Sherlock. Il joua des coudes, parvint il ne savait pas trop comment au premier rang. Il entendit les sirènes de police, les voix des agents de l'ordre qui leur hurlaient de reculer. Il n'y prêta pas attention et se précipita jusqu'à Sherlock.

Le plus jeune des Holmes s'accrocha au cou de son grand frère qui venait de le saisir dans ses bras. Mycroft sentit la respiration saccadée de son cadet. Il le serra plus fort contre lui, pivotant pour que les yeux démesurément écarquillés de Sherlock ne puissent plus voir la scène de crime où des policiers se précipitaient déjà.

Ses yeux croisèrent alors un regard gris, calme et fier. Fou, aussi. Sherrinford lui sourit fugacement, pendant que des agents lui liaient les mains dans le dos. Mycroft resserra sa prise autour de son petit frère, sans quitter les yeux de son aîné du regard.

Sherrinford haussa les épaule et articula silencieusement : « J'ai gagné. »

Mycroft ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son cadet. Il sentait Sherlock trembler contre lui, et ses petites mains lui enserrer le cou avec la force du désespoir.

\- Je suis là, Sherlock, je suis là, murmura t'il.

Le plus jeune des Holmes ne réagit tout d'abord pas à la tentative d'apaisement de son frère. Puis il hocha doucement la tête contre la poitrine fraternelle.

\- Je sais.

Mycroft avait toujours été là. Il le serait toujours. Il y croyait. Il avait besoin d'y croire.

* * *

 ***Passe discretement la tête pour vérifier si ses lecteurs ne sont pas trop choqués* Alors?** **Vous vous y attendiez ou alors vous avez l'impression que ça tombe du ciel ? J'attends vos avis! :D**

 **Les deux prochains chapitres se concentreront sur les conséquences de cette acte, mais l'histoire est presque finie.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que vous reviendrez lire les deux prochains.**

 **Et Le mot de la fin est :**

 **REVIEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW ( s'il vous plait ^^).**

 **Kisssss, mes lecteurs!**


	10. Chapter 10

**RESUME: Devant une petite maison au bord de la route, un garçon de sept ans attend. Il attend celui qui viendra égailler sa journée, parce qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il n'a personne avec qui jouer. A l'intérieur, un adolescent de quatorze ans s'attelle à ses devoirs, trop concentrer pour songer à son jeune frère. Et, en route pour chez lui, un jeune homme arrive à grands pas, ne pensant à aucuns de ses deux frères, mais plutôt à la jolie blonde à son bras. Leurs noms sont Sherlock, Mycroft, et Sherrinford Holmes, et ceci est le début de leur histoire.**

 **COMMENTAIRE: Salut les lecteurs! Comment allez-vous depuis dimanche? Comment je vais, moi? Mais que c'est gentil de demander! Eh bien, je vais très bien, merci, car après plus d'un mois sans rien écrire de nouveau ( cette fic étant déjà terminée depuis longtemps, le seul travail qu'elle demande, c'est des corrections), j'ai enfin trouvé le temps, ( et l'inspiration), de m'y remettre! Et ça m'avait manqué. Mais du genre, vraiment beaucoup. J'ai deux chapitres d'une nouvelle fic de rédiger, et ma petite tête fourmille d'idée. Bon, j'en parlerais plus après avoir posté le prochain chapitre ( qui est aussi le dernier :(). Sinon, voici la suite. Merci à vous de continuez à suivre (aller, courage, plus qu'un chapitre!) et Bonne lecture! :D**

 **DISCLAMER: Les personnages de Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, les noms de Sherrinford, Siger, et Violet Holmes sont issus du livre "Holmes de Bakerstreet", écrit par** **William S. Baring-Gould, et cette fic reprend la version de la série BBC "Sherlock", co-créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.**

* * *

Sherrinford fixait pensivement une craquelure du plafond de béton, au-dessus de lui. Sa main droite tapotait mécaniquement la table. L'auriculaire, l'annulaire, puis le majeur et enfin l'index. Le sang qui tachait encore en partie sa peau et ses ongles créait de brefs éclairs rouges, accompagnant le mouvement.

Les effets du manque ne l'avaient pas quitté. Les crampes, les brèves nausées, l'étreignaient tour à tour. Mais il se sentait apaisé. Ses angoisses s'étaient tues lorsque son couteau avait pénétré la poitrine de Peat. Peut-être aussi que son corps commençait à s'habituer à ce sevrage forcé.

Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant avec délectation l'instant où Peat avait compris qu'il avait fait une erreur. L'erreur qui lui avait coûté la vie. Vie qu'il lui avait prise.

Comme en témoignait encore le sang qui tachait son blouson et le T-shirt qu'il portait en dessous. Son jean et ses baskets en étaient également imbibés. On lui avait proposé de se débarbouiller, dans un évier. Il n'en avait rien fait. Il voulait qu'on sache, qu'on comprenne, en le regardant, ce qu'il avait fait.

Il voulait voir la peur sur leurs traits.

C'était tellement jouissif.

Alors le sang avait séché, au fil des trois heures qu'il avait passé là, assis sur cette chaise qui commençait à lui flanquer un horrible mal de dos, les mains menottées, posées sur la table.

Il y avait d'abord eu un premier interrogatoire. C'était tellement amusant de leur sourire en silence pendant qu'ils tentaient de lui soutirer des aveux, des explications, un mot, n'importe lequel. De s'obstiner à vouloir le comprendre. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, parce qu'ils étaient faibles, inférieurs. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait admettre la joie que l'on ressentait quand on faisait ce qu'il avait fait.

Ils voulaient aussi voir naître sur son beau visage les traces de la culpabilité, aussi infime soit elle. Comme s'il allait se sentir coupable. Il ne regrettait absolument pas. Il avait tué, et alors ? C'était considéré comme mal, et alors ? Cela lui avait fait du bien, un bien fou, alors que cela soit contraire à la loi, il s'en contrefichait.

Oui, ils étaient bien drôles, les quelques policiers qui s'étaient succédés devant lui. On lui avait parlé de ses droits. Le fait qu'il était encore mineur avait semblé les perturber. Et oui, il avait dix-sept ans. Dix-sept, pas encore dix-huit. Mais ça, c'était le problème du juge, avait dit l'un des flics.

Le juge… Il allait être jugé. Passer devant une cour, plaider pour sa cause. Finir en prison, sans doute.

Il ricana. La prison. Il n'en avait pas peur, mais quand même, perdre plusieurs années de sa vie dans une cage n'était pas pour lui plaire.

La porte qui menait à la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit soudainement, et il se redressa, intéressé de voir les visages des nouveaux venus. Allaient-ils encore essayer de le faire parler ? Il en riait d'avance.

Mais ce ne fut pas un nouveau policier qui passa le pas de la porte, ou plutôt si, il y en avait bien un, mais il n'était pas seul. Violet et Siger Holmes l'accompagnaient.

Sherrinford se renfonça dans sa chaise, et laissa venir à lui ses parents, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Les cheveux roux de Violet, ceux dont elle était si fière, étaient complétement décoiffés, et ses mèches folles encadraient son visage hagard. Siger semblait avoir pris vingt ans d'un coup et ses épaules étaient basses. Ses deux parents s'assirent face à lui, tandis que le policier restait de garde devant la porte.

L'aîné des Holmes se laissa dévisager en silence. Les yeux, d'habitude si intelligents de sa mère, avaient pris une lueur perdue, et son père demeurait impassible, sa moustache frémissant au même rythme que son souffle.

Sherrinford devina sans peine les pensées qui devaient les animer. « Comment ? Notre fils aîné est un tueur ? Mais c'est impossible, Sherrinford a toujours été un ange », devait assez bien résumer leur état d'esprit.

Ils se rendaient compte que cela devait faire plusieurs années que leur fils leur cachait une grande partie de sa personnalité. Peut-être qu'ils comprenaient enfin certains évènements, comme le chat retrouvé un jour dépecé au fond du jardin, quand Sherrinford avait neuf ans, et qu'ils avaient mis sur le compte d'un rapace.

Le frère de Sherlock et Mycroft retint un ricanement moqueur en pensant à la crédulité dont ils avaient fait preuve tous les deux. A le considérer comme le fils parfait, si gentil et attentionné. C'était tellement stupide.

\- On dit bonjour, quand on est poli, susurra t'il doucement.

Le son de sa voix sembla avoir l'effet d'un électrochoc sur ses parents. Violet se redressa subitement, son regard se posant, indéchiffrable, sur son aîné, et Siger sursauta, cessant de fixer un point quelque part au-dessus de la tête de son fils.

\- Bonjour, souffla Violet.

Sherrinford sourit à sa mère. Il l'avait toujours bien aimé. Elle était légèrement moins stupide que le reste du monde, un peu comme Sherlock et Mycroft. Son père, par contre, n'avait rien de remarquable. Il n'avait, en conséquence, jamais rien éprouvé d'autre qu'une profonde condescendance à son égard.

\- Dis-moi que c'est faux, intervint Siger, d'un ton tremblant, suppliant.

Sherrinford se tourna vers lui, levant un sourcil sarcastique. Il voyait, quand même, le sang qui couvrait ses vêtements. Il savait que cela n'était pas faux.

Siger comprit que le silence de son fils équivalait à un aveu et poussa un profond soupir, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Violet, elle, fixait toujours son fils d'un air froid.

\- Pourquoi ?

Son aîné reporta son attention sur elle.

\- Mais parce que, répondit-il doucement. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière.

C'était faux, bien sûr, mais comment leur expliquer la sensation merveilleuse qu'il avait ressentie ?

\- Comment cela se fait-il que tu aies fait ça, s'interrogea son père. Nous t'avons pourtant bien élevé, tu n'as jamais été exposé à… ce genre de chose.

Le regard de Siger dériva sur la manche remonté de son fils, et Sherrinford devina qu'il fixait les traces de piqures encore fraiches.

Il devait avouer que, question éducation, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il avait été un enfant choyé et adoré, aîné de deux frères, avec des parents aimants et ensemble. Il avait eu une famille parfaite. Alors pourquoi avait-il tourné comme cela ? Mais tout simplement parce qu'il était ainsi depuis sa naissance. Il avait toujours été celui-là. Toujours été supérieur et l'avait toujours su.

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules en guise de réponse, et il vit les poings de son père se serrer et se desserrer, convulsivement. Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer car il savait qu'ils ne comprendraient pas.

\- Il a toujours eu ça, en lui, murmura Violet.

Sherrinford tourna un regard surpris vers sa mère, qui le fixait, désolée.

\- J'ai toujours senti ce petit quelque chose qui détonnait, chez toi. Mais j'ai cru… J'ai cru que tu avais réussi à passer outre. J'ai eu tort de le croire. Mais Je pensais que tu avais réussi à surmonter tout ça. Tu étais si gentil, avec Sherlock, si sociable…

L'aîné des Holmes afficha un court instant une expression surprise, avant de reprendre son air amusé. Sa mère était intelligente, certes, mais pas assez pour avoir pu saisir toute l'ampleur de ce que d'autres appelleraient un problème, mais que Sherrinford considérait plutôt comme le signe de sa supériorité. Elle s'était laissée duper. Comme tous les autres.

\- Je suis désolée, Sherrinford.

Des excuses étaient la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Il aurait voulu des cris, des pleurs, des insultes. Pas cet air navré qui couvrait à présent le visage maternel. Il ne voulait pas d'excuse. Il se tourna vers son père, guettant les réactions attendues, mais celui-ci se contenta de baisser la tête, sans un mot.

\- J'aurais pu empêcher cela, continua Violet.

Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle aurait eu suffisamment d'emprise sur lui pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait ? Comme pouvait-elle croire qu'elle aurait pu le contrôler ? Le changer ? Elle qui était faible, alors que lui était si puissant.

\- Non, dit-il, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

Voyant que Violet s'apprêtait à répliquer il la devança.

\- Tu l'as dit, j'ai ça en moi. Et j'aime tellement ce que je suis. Tu n'aurais jamais pu m'en empêcher, _maman._

Le dernier mot résonna un moment, moqueur. Violet croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et planta ses yeux bleu-gris dans ceux de son fils.

Elle sembla chercher un instant quelque chose qui lui ferait savoir que son petit garçon roux qui courait dans le jardin en riant était encore là. Bien enfoui, mais pas totalement disparu. Que derrière ces yeux gris sans expression, elle pourrait encore voir le sourire et le rire. Elle aurait aimé voir que son petit garçon n'était pas devenu ce jeune homme qui avait commis un meurtre et semblait avoir apprécié. Elle aurait tant aimé.

Mais au fond des yeux de son aîné, elle ne vit que sa folie, sous jacente, son mépris, sa fierté. Et cette colère, encore brûlante, bien qu'il ne le montre pas, bien qu'il ne la ressente peut-être presque plus. Cette colère qui l'accompagnerait chaque jour de sa vie, prête à exploser à la figure de celui qui l'aurait attisée.

Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour que son petit garçon soit tellement en colère ?

Elle aurait aimé le savoir, mettre un nom, un évènement à l'origine de tout cela. Mais comme elle l'avait dit, il lui semblait que Sherrinford avait toujours eu cela en lui.

C'en était d'autant plus frustrant.

Sherrinford soutint le regard de sa mère aussi longtemps qu'elle continua son analyse silencieuse. Siger, à côté d'elle, ne faisait plus un bruit, plus un geste. Il paraissait entrer dans une bulle de silence et d'immobilité, où il espérait peut-être trouver réponse à ses interrogations.

Quand Violet détourna finalement le regard, son fils aîné put voir que ses yeux brillaient plus que de coutume et que ses fines lèvres tremblotaient légèrement.

Un pincement au cœur, si fugace qu'il devait l'avoir rêver, l'étreignit à cette vision. Cela le déstabilisa légèrement, mais il se reprit vite. Il n'avait rien ressenti. Rien du tout.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il nia ce qui était sans doute la dernière pointe de compassion qu'il ressentirait un jour.

Il demeura silencieux et pensif un long moment après le départ de ses parents. L'euphorie qu'il avait ressentie commençait à doucement s'estomper.

Il comprit alors l'étendue du problème auquel il faisait face. Il allait sans doute finir en prison pour un long moment. A moins qu'on ne préfère l'asile psychiatrique. Dans tous les cas, être enfermé n'était pas une perspective qui le réjouissait. Comment pourrait-il supporter de passer ses journées entre quatre murs alors qu'à l'extérieur il y avait tellement de chose qu'il pourrait faire ? Etre retenu en cage, devoir obéir à des règles qu'il n'aurait pas lui-même fixer. Il grimaça. Il n'endurait pas cela très longtemps avant de devenir complétement fou. Véritablement fou, s'entend.

Ses pensées prirent doucement un autre chemin.

Un sourire désabusé barra son visage. Ses qualités de logicien lui avaient appris que tout problème avait sa solution. Et il lui semblait bien qu'il venait de la trouver.

* * *

Mycroft ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se redressa, ses paupières papillonnant, et se massa sa nuque douloureuse. Pas étonnant lorsque l'on venait de passer la nuit la tête entre les bras, à moitié couché sur un bureau. Le jeune Holmes ne se souvenait même plus s'être endormi. Il avait attendu le retour de ses parents, parti voir Sherrinford, mais n'avait apparemment pas réussi à rester éveillé.

Il fit tourner la chaise, montée sur roulettes, sur laquelle il était assis et son regard se posa sur la petite silhouette endormie dans son lit. Les boucles brunes de Sherlock lui tombaient devant les yeux et se soulevait au rythme de son souffle régulier, ses poings serraient la couette de Mycroft et sa bouche était crispée. A ses pieds, Barberousse dormait également. Le cocker devait être venu de lui-même, quand il avait senti que son petit maître dormait là, pour une nuit.

Mycroft soupira, tentant toujours de faire passer la douleur de sa nuque. Ses souvenirs de la veille semblaient flotter dans un espèce de brouillard. Il y avait tout d'abord eu le poste de police, où ils avaient attendu leurs parents. Mycroft tenait toujours Sherlock dans ses bras, son petit frère ayant refusé de lâcher son cou. Puis Violet était arrivée, seule, et les avait ramenés sans un mot. Il voyait encore son air pensif, ses yeux absents.

Ils s'étaient tous les trois assis au salon, et Sherlock avait délaissé son frère pour se recroqueviller au coin du canapé. Les yeux bleus d'habitude si vifs n'avaient plus d'éclat.

Il se souvenait qu'il avait passé de longues minutes, peut-être des heures, à observer tour à tour sa mère et son frère, ne sachant décider lequel des deux l'inquiétait le plus.

Siger était rentré. Il entendait encore la discussion animée de ses parents, dans le hall d'entrée. Les cris de son père. La voix calme de sa mère. Et ils étaient partis.

Il s'était retrouvé seul avec Sherlock qui n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis son faible « Je sais ».

Ils étaient restés ainsi, en silence, jusqu'à ce que les yeux du plus jeune se ferment doucement, le soustrayant enfin aux pensées déroutantes qui l'animaient.

Mycroft avait pris son petit frère contre lui et l'avait monté dans sa chambre. Il avait légué son lit à Sherlock, pensant ainsi pouvoir garder un œil sur lui jusqu'à ce que leurs parents rentrent et qu'il puisse aller se coucher.

Il s'était assis à son bureau, et son regard avait glissé sur ses devoirs qu'il aurait dû rendre le lendemain. Des devoirs qu'il avait rédigés seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Quand tout cela n'était pas encore arrivé. Quand Sherlock n'avait pas vu son frère poignardé un homme. Quand lui-même n'avait pas encore vu cette folie dans les yeux de Sherrinford. Quand tout était encore comme avant. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il regretterait un jour leur vie qu'on ne pouvait guère qualifiée d'ordinaire, leur vie épuisante, où il lui semblait constamment qu'il était inutile. Mais pourtant, là, alors qu'il regardait ses cours soigneusement classés, une larme avait lentement dévalé sa joue, s'écrasant sur une page de son livre d'histoire. Etait-ce une larme de regret, de peine ou de colère ? Sans doute un mélange des trois.

Il avait compris, à cet instant, qu'il ne retrouverait jamais leur normalité déroutante. Sherrinford allait finir dans un endroit un peu plus approprié pour lui, il allait sortir de leur vie, brutalement. Et même si Mycroft avait eu du mal à l'admettre, son grand frère laisserait un vide derrière lui. Il s'était doucement souvenu du garçon roux qui avait trois ans de plus que lui et qui lui apprenait à faire de la balançoire. De ce garçon roux, qui lui avait présenté, alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans, une petite chose qui allait devenir le nouveau membre de leur famille. De ce garçon roux qui avait changé, petit à petit, pour devenir cet adolescent, presqu'adulte, qu'il s'efforçait de mépriser. Mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer malgré tout. Parce qu'un frère restait un frère.

Et ce frère, il l'avait perdu, ce soir.

Alors une autre larme avait suivi la première, et une autre encore.

Mycroft s'était laissé aller à pleurer, silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller son petit frère. C'était sans doute peu après qu'il s'était endormi, tête posée contre le set de table en cuir qui protégeait son bureau.

Sherlock remua dans son sommeil et ses yeux papillonnèrent. Mycroft se leva pour s'agenouiller à côté de lui.

\- Bonjour, pe…

Le « petit frère » resta bloquée dans sa gorge, refusant d'être prononcé. C'était Sherrinford qui les appelait ainsi.

\- Bonjour, se reprit-il.

\- Bonjour, murmura la voix endormie de Sherlock.

Le plus jeune des Holmes se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait coucher dans le lit de Mycroft. Puis la soirée de la veille heurta sa mémoire avec la force d'un raz-de-marée.

Il y avait eu du sang, tellement de sang. Et le couteau aussi, il l'avait reconnu. C'était le couteau de chasse de grand-père. Mais ce n'était pas grand-père qui tenait le couteau, et ce n'était pas une biche qui se retrouvait de l'autre coté de la lame.

C'était la main pâle de Sherrinford qui serrait le manche et un homme au teint mat qui la recevait en pleine poitrine. Trois fois. Sherrinford avait frappé trois fois.

Les yeux de Sherlock se fermèrent douloureusement, tentant d'empêcher les souvenirs de l'emporter avec eux.

Mycroft vit les traits de son petit frère se crisper et il posa une main rassurante dans ses boucles. Sherlock mordit sa lèvre mais rouvrit les yeux au contact.

Ce que Mycroft vit au fond des deux prunelles bleu qui le fixaient, il sut qu'il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Il y avait de la peur, de l'angoisse. Il y avait de l'incompréhension, de la douleur. Et il y avait cette pointe d'absence. Cette absence qui avait empli tout le regard, la veille.

Sherlock semblait lutter pour ne pas retourner là où son esprit l'avait conduit la veille, pour ne plus se taire en se recroquevillant.

Mycroft laissa sa main glisser sur l'épaule de son cadet, et la pressa doucement, tentant de montrer son soutien.

Il y avait tellement de sang, plus que Sherlock ne pouvait en voir. Il ne voulait plus le voir, il voulait oublier. Oublier aussi, ce regard fou. Oublier, surtout, celui à qui il appartenait.

Mycroft vit le regard de Sherlock commencer à se voiler. Son petit frère allait à nouveau se murer. Comment lui en vouloir ? Il n'avait que sept ans. A sept ans, on n'encaissait pas ce genre de chose. On ne pouvait pas voir son frère poignarder un homme et réagir bien. Même quand l'on s'appelait Sherlock Holmes.

Mais Mycroft refusa de perdre à nouveau l'éclat d'intelligence dans les yeux de son cadet. Il ne voulait plus voir le regard terne et sans expression qu'il avait eu de trop longues heures, la veille. Il refusait de perdre un deuxième frère.

\- Tu te souviens de miss Jenkins ?

Sherlock sembla remonter difficilement à la surface de ses souvenirs trop envahissants, trop durs à supporter.

\- La vieille dame qui vivait en face ?

Mycroft hocha la tête, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère. Il espérait que son regard pourrait maintenir l'éclair d'intérêt qui barrait celui de son frère.

\- Oui, celle qui avait trente-six chats.

\- Trente-huit, elle en avait trente-huit, le corrigea Sherlock, en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Son aîné acquiesça à nouveau.

\- Tu te souviens de la fois où on s'était introduit dans son jardin, avec Sherrinford ?

Le visage enfantin se crispa légèrement à l'entente de ce nom, mais le souvenir qu'il gardait de cette journée suffit à le faire penser à autre chose.

\- Sherrinford avait décidé de voler un de ses chats, il disait que ce serait chouette, d'avoir un animal à nous. Il avait dit qu'il avait besoin de moi. Et toi…

\- Je vous avais suivi pour vous en empêcher, acheva Mycroft.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres fines de Sherlock.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à passer la barrière.

Mycroft sourit à son tour, se souvenant de la palissade en bois trop haute pour lui, alors âgé de douze ans. Il n'était pas aussi agile qu'un Sherlock de cinq ans ou que Sherrinford.

\- Et quand Sherrin a mis la main sur un des chats, la vieille Jenkins est sortie en hurlant.

\- Elle l'avait vu par la fenêtre de sa cuisine, compléta Mycroft.

Sherlock continua :

\- Elle nous a crié dessus et nous a finalement proposé de prendre un thé.

Mycroft songea que l'air amusé de son frère à cet instant valait tout l'or du monde.

\- Elle a même été ouvrir son portail pour que je me joigne à vous, précisa t'il encore.

\- Tout était rose, chez elle.

Il eut un petit rire et Mycroft acheva :

\- C'était d'un cliché. La vieille dame adoratrice de chats et dont le salon ressemble à l'intérieur d'une meringue rose.

Sherlock hocha la tête, un fin sourire demeurant sur ses lèvres. Le souvenir n'était pas vraiment amusant, l'après-midi avait même été plutôt ennuyant, mais ce n'était pas ça l'importance. C'était un souvenir du temps où Sherrinford leur paraissait encore être un grand frère aimant, du temps où Mycroft commençait à peine à se rendre compte de la douce folie qui habitait son aîné. C'était un souvenir d'innocence. Et c'était se rappeler que ça avait existé qui leur faisait du bien, à tous les deux.

Mycroft jeta un regard à Barberousse qui les fixait, s'étant sans doute réveillé pendant leur conversation. Il sembla considérer le regard de Mycroft comme un appel, et vint aussitôt se blottir contre le ventre de Sherlock. Le cadet des Holmes passa la main dans la fourrure de son ami, et Mycroft s'amusa un instant à le gratter derrière les oreilles.

\- Mycroft, murmura soudainement Sherlock.

L'aîné se tourna vers lui, interrogatif.

\- Est-ce que c'est mal ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Quoi ça Sherlock ?

Il sembla hésiter, mordilla sa lèvre, et cessa ses mouvements circulaires contre le flanc de Barberousse.

\- De continuer à l'aimer. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait.

Le regard de Mycroft s'échappa un instant, parcourant la pièce du regard. Quand il revint se poser sur son petit frère, Mycroft souffla :

\- Non. Non, ce n'est pas mal, Sherlock. Il n'y a que toi que cela fait souffrir.

Le cadet ne réagit pas à la dernière phrase. Pourtant, il l'avait bien comprise.

Mycroft et Sherlock restèrent encore un long moment ainsi, les mains dans la fourrure chaude de Barberousse, leur esprit respectif occupé de leur côté.

Si les chiens pouvaient penser, on aurait pu dire que Barberousse sentait la tristesse ambiante qui émanait de ses jeunes maîtres. On aurait pu dire que s'il avait posé sa truffe contre la joue de Sherlock, laissant ainsi l'enfant échapper un petit rire, c'était dans l'intention de le réconforter. C'était peut-être vrai après tout.

Mycroft secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées saugrenues.

* * *

 **Voilà, un petit chapitre calme, mais bon, Sherrinford ne peut pas assassiner quelqu'un à chaque page. Si...?**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis :D!**

 **A la semaine prochaine, pour le dernier chapitre, où** **apparait pour la première (et dernière) fois, un certain James Malcom. Non, ne cherchez pas à vous souvenir de qui il s'agit, je l'ai inventé. Mais il aura sa petite importance, croyez-moi ;).**

 **Kisssss lecteurs de mon coeur!**


	11. Chapter 11

**RESUME: Devant une petite maison au bord de la route, un garçon de sept ans attend. Il attend celui qui viendra égailler sa journée, parce qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il n'a personne avec qui jouer. A l'intérieur, un adolescent de quatorze ans s'attelle à ses devoirs, trop concentrer pour songer à son jeune frère. Et, en route pour chez lui, un jeune homme arrive à grands pas, ne pensant à aucuns de ses deux frères, mais plutôt à la jolie blonde à son bras. Leurs noms sont Sherlock, Mycroft, et Sherrinford Holmes, et ceci est le début de leur histoire.**

 **COMMENTAIRE: Hello les lecteurs! Comment allez vous ? De mon coté, un peu triste, je dois l'avouer. Ceci est le dernier chapitre, et bon, voilà quoi, ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus revenir chaque dimanche poster un nouveau chapitre :(. Brefons, l'instant mélancolie, je le continue en fin de chapitre ( dans un longue, longue note d'auteur). Concernant le chapitre, et bien, voilà, c'est le dernier ( woua, quelle éloquence XD). Je pense bien que c'est le plus long posté jusqu'ici, il faut croire que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'abandonner mes trois petits Holmes XD. Comme promis, voici l'apparition de James Malcom, personnage très secondaire, qui ne sert presque à rien mais que je me suis bien amusé à créer. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, qu'elle ne vous décevra pas en tout cas. Bonne lecture! ( allez, courage, il ne reste qu'un chapitre ;)).**

 **RAR : Bee : Eh oui, il fallait bien que ça se termine un jour ;). Pour mes projets, j'en parle en fin de chapitre ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la fin te plaira! :D.**

 **DISCLAMER: Les personnages de Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, les noms de Sherrinford, Siger, et Violet Holmes sont issus du livre "Holmes de Bakerstreet", écrit par** **William S. Baring-Gould, et cette fic reprend la version de la série BBC "Sherlock", co-créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat**

* * *

James Malcom avait toujours été un gars honnête, qui avait un travail honnête et menait donc une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête. Marié depuis ses vingt-cinq ans, une femme merveilleuse et deux beaux enfants, un travail et un toit, bref, une vie calme et une routine bien installée, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Devenir policier avait été un rêve d'enfant. Et bien que le rêve et la réalité était complétement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre. Il passait le plus clair de ses journées au poste de police, prenant les appels et s'occupant des rares prisonniers qu'ils hébergeaient parfois pour une nuit, le tant qu'ils dégrisent, dans l'une des trois cellules de son commissariat, qui n'en avait pas besoin de plus, tant le quartier était calme.

Le peu d'agitation lui convenait à ravir, et quand il arrivait, environ une fois par semaine, qu'une affaire plus grave retienne leur attention, cela ne dépassait généralement jamais l'agression.

James aimait sa routine, il aimait sa tranquillité relative, et par-dessus tout, il aimait être tenu loin des ennuis.

Ce fut dans cette mentalité qu'il fut contraint d'accueillir, la veille au soir, dans une de ses cellules, un jeune homme roux. Il aurait pu penser à un nouveau junkie arrêté sur la voix public, aurait pu se mettre mentalement à pester contre cette jeunesse qui partait dans tous les sens et se mettre à prier pour que ses deux fils n'empruntent pas cette voie, une fois un peu plus grands.

Il aurait pu, si le jeune homme n'avait pas eu ces taches de sang sur ses vêtements, et ce regard brillant d'une douce folie, tandis que ses lèvres, en le voyant, s'étiraient en un sourire moqueur.

Les yeux aciers avaient parcouru son corps bedonnant, s'étaient arrêtés à quelques plis dans ses vêtements, sur son crâne déjà un peu dégarni et les lunettes rondes qu'il portait en bout de nez.

James n'avait pas eu le temps de songer à cette analyse dont il venait de faire l'objet, en à peine quelques secondes, qu'un de ses collègues enfermait déjà le jeune homme. On lui avait remis son dossier, puis on l'avait laissé seul. Seul comme toujours, pour trois cellules, pas besoin de plus d'un gardien.

Alors que, bien décidé à passer outre ce nouveau résident bien intriguant, il allait retourner s'asseoir, une voix claire avait brisé le silence du poste. Nul besoin pour James de tergiverser très longtemps pour en deviner le propriétaire : il était tout bonnement seul avec le jeune homme roux, dont le nom étrange s'étalait sur le dossier qu'il tenait encore en main.

\- Je pourrais avoir de l'eau, s'il vous plaît ?

Le ton poli déstabilisa un instant le pauvre gardien. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que ce Sherrinford Holmes (avait-on idée de donner un nom pareil à ses enfants ? Puis on s'étonnait qu'ils tournaient mal) avait fait pour se retrouver là ce soir, mais il se doutait que le sang n'était pas anodin. Il s'était attendu à une voix rauque et insultante, pas à ce timbre d'enfant de bonne famille. Il avait apporté son eau au prisonnier, sans plus se poser de questions, parce que les questions, cela ne menait jamais à rien de bon, il fallait en croire son expérience.

\- Merci. Quel est le score ? avait encore demandé ce Sherrinford, en buvant au gobelet que James venait de lui faire passer à travers une ouverture prévue à cet effet.

Pour le coup, le gardien avait été complétement décontenancé. Comment ce gamin pouvait-il savoir qu'il écoutait les matchs de foot à la radio durant ses heures de travail ? Il avait toujours dissimulé ce petit fait, et personne, à sa connaissance, n'en avait jamais rien su.

\- Deux à trois en faveur de Manchester, avait-il bégayé.

Le jeune homme avait hoché la tête, ce que James avait pu parfaitement voir à travers l'ouverture grillagée, au niveau des yeux, pratiquée dans la porte.

\- Logique, ils ont une meilleure défense.

Cette affirmation n'était pas pour plaire à James, qui s'était empressé de démentir. C'en était suivi une conversation qui avait duré jusqu'à la fin de son service. Conversation au cours de laquelle, d'ailleurs, James s'était retrouvé, il ne savait trop comment, assis sur un lit de la cellule, à côté de son prisonnier, agitant les bras et levant la voix avec dévotion pour son équipe, oubliant presque les traces de sang sur les habits de Sherrinford. James avait quitté le poste, un peu hébété, mais assez content, en se demandant tout de même ce qui avait bien pu l'amener à parler si passionnément avec un prisonnier. Il avait haussé les épaules au moment de rentrer chez lui. Peu importait, après tout. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de discuter ainsi de son passe-temps. Il était très content, finalement.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'il revenait ce matin, prendre la place du gardien de nuit, qui, d'ailleurs, n'était pas là. Sans doute était-il parti plus tôt, appelé en urgence chez sa femme. Il se souvenait vaguement que celle-ci devait bientôt accoucher, son collègue, dont il arrivait à situer le visage mais pas le nom, lui en avait parlé, quelques jours plus tôt.

Quand il s'installa à son bureau, James eut l'étrange sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, sans qu'il ne pût mettre un nom dessus. Il avait aussi bien envie de retourner voir ce Sherrinford, qui, après tout, lui était bien sympathique. Mais avant, il avait quelques dossiers à consulter, et il se mit au travail, sans plus tarder.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il était déjà onze heures du matin passé quand il avança de son pas dandinant vers la cellule qui abritait le jeune homme. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil par les barreaux, et qu'il la trouva vide, il crut d'abord s'être trompé de numéro. Mais en revérifiant, il se rendit compte que son prisonnier devait bien se trouver là. Un peu tremblant, il passa en revue chacune des cellules. Lorsqu'il arriva à la troisième, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter un court instant, et de grosses perles de sueur se mirent à rouler sur son front.

Il revérifia les cellules, encore et encore, puis finit par s'arrêter, saisi par un détestable tournis.

Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui manquait. Ses clefs, d'ordinaire accrochées à sa taille, n'étaient plus là.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, les jambes tremblantes, James Malcom tituba jusqu'aux toilettes. Dans l'intention d'y régurgiter son repas, ou de simplement se verser de l'eau sur le visage, il poussa la porte d'une main livide.

Et ce fut là qu'il se figea. Affalé au sol, sous les lavabos, le gardien dont James ignorait le nom papillonnait des yeux en geignant douloureusement. Du sang séché maculait son visage, et une ficelle que James identifia comme venant de son tiroir à fourniture lui serrait les mains et les jambes.

Et James sut qu'il était fini. Il lui sembla que sa tranquille vie routinière s'éloignait de lui en agitant la main. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que de lui rendre son salut et de se précipiter sur son téléphone.

* * *

Mycroft fixait son père, apparu il y avait quelques instants dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, sans comprendre. Il coula un regard vers Sherlock. Son petit frère affichait une étrange expression, entre la stupeur, le doute et l'incompréhension.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Siger, attendant qu'il lui répète ce qu'il venait d'annoncer.

\- Sherrinford s'est enfui. Il faut qu'on aille au poste.

Sherrinford. S'enfuir.

C'était fou ce que deux mots totalement ordinaires pouvaient perdre tout leur sens une fois mis dans la même phrase. Mycroft sentit Sherlock se raidir, derrière lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit que son petit frère avait pris un air totalement fermé. Ses yeux ne trahissaient plus aucune émotion, et ses lèvres conservaient une moue droite, inerte.

Tandis que Mycroft assimilait lentement les quelques mots qui avaient jailli de la bouche de leur père, gelant l'atmosphère de la chambre, Sherlock se sentit se couper du monde.

Il vit Mycroft se lever lentement, il entendit leur père leur dire de s'habiller. Il se sentit bouger pour regagner sa chambre, Barberousse collé aux talons. Il vit les vêtements qu'il jetait pêle-mêle sur son lit, il perçut les mouvements qu'il fit pour les enfiler.

Il savait qu'il faisait tout cela, mais il n'arrivait plus à avoir la moindre pensée cohérente.

Il descendit au salon, tel un automate, ne réagit pas quand sa mère, le visage défait, le prit dans ses bras, quand Mycroft arriva pour demander ce qu'il s'était passé, d'une voix éraillée. Il monta dans la voiture familiale sans un mot, passa le trajet à ignorer les coups d'œil inquiets de Mycroft, les sanglots étouffés de Violet, le visage pâle de Siger.

Il voyait tout cela, sentait l'odeur du parfum de sa mère, de l'après rasage de son père, entendait le souffle de Mycroft, à côté de lui. Mais son esprit refusait de donner un sens quelconque à tout cela.

En sortant de la voiture, Sherlock adopta un pas mécanique, suivant ses parents, ne réagissant pas à la paume de Mycroft qui venait de se poser contre son épaule.

Il se retrouva devant une cellule vide à la porte ouverte. Ses parents se mirent à parler avec un petit homme assez enveloppé, sa mère sanglota, son père cria. Lui resta là, à contempler cette cellule où il savait que Sherrinford aurait dû se trouver, allongé sur ce lit à l'air inconfortable, son éternel sourire railleur sur le visage, ses cheveux roux en pagaille sur son oreiller.

Sherrinford aurait dû être là, mais il n'y était pas. Il n'y serait plus jamais.

Les yeux de Sherlock papillonnèrent quand il prit brusquement conscience de cela. Son frère était parti. Il s'était enfui. Et on ne s'enfuyait pas pour revenir.

Son grand frère ne reviendrait pas. On allait le chercher mais on ne le retrouverait pas. Parce que c'était Sherrinford.

Il ne le verrait plus, cet air moqueur sur son visage, il ne les entendrait plus, ses mensonges auxquels il voulait pourtant tellement croire.

Il sentit son cœur se mettre à le brûler, et ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer. Ses petits poings se serrèrent le long de son corps. Il avait tellement mal.

Et c'était injuste. Injuste qu'il n'y ait que lui pour souffrir de ce frère qu'il aimait encore malgré tout. Qu'il aimerait encore toujours, sans doute.

Le regard bleu se durcit légèrement. C'était injuste, que ce soit lui qui ait mal. Injuste que ce soit lui que les souvenirs, heureux comme malheureux, les souvenirs de son frère, brûlent. Injuste que ce soit dans sa poitrine que ce vide immense commence à se creuser.

Injuste parce qu'il n'avait rien fait. Rien fait d'autre qu'aimer son frère. Encore maintenant.

Il se haït d'être aussi faible. Il haït ces sentiments, qui semblaient le brûler de l'intérieur. Il voulut haïr celui qui était la cause de tout cela. Mais il ne put pas. Et il se haït encore plus. Tout cela c'était la faute de ce sentiment stupide. S'il n'avait pas aimé Sherrinford, il n'aurait jamais eu aussi mal. Son cœur ne se serait pas consumer de la sorte.

Il n'aurait pas eu cette boule au travers de sa gorge, cette furieuse envie de pleurer qu'il combattait de toutes ses forces.

Une colère sourde fit mine de vouloir commencer à courir dans ses veines. Il l'en empêcha. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère, car cela ne lui ferait encore que du mal à lui. Et à lui seul. La rage le brûlerait de l'intérieur, aussi sûrement que l'amour.

Aussi sûrement que n'importe lequel des sentiments.

Les sentiments étaient une faiblesse humaine. Une faiblesse ordinaire. Il ne voulait plus y céder. Il ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Pas si cela le faisait encore souffrir.

Les yeux du garçon cessèrent de le piquer, et il détendit ses poings. Sa gorge se dégagea et il respira profondément. Les sentiments étaient une anomalie chimique, il l'avait lu dans un des livres de Mycroft. Présente chez les faibles et les perdants.

Il ne voulait être aucun des deux.

Alors il ignora le vide brûlant de sa poitrine et jeta un dernier regard froid à la cellule. Ce n'était plus qu'une pièce vide. Il tenta de s'en persuader.

Sherlock pivota pour regagner la sortie, ne prenant pas la peine de prévenir ses parents, puisqu'après tout, il comptait les attendre à l'extérieur.

Une fois devant la porte du commissariat, il s'adossa à un mur, et attendit que les pas qu'il avait entendus le suivre le rejoignent.

Mycroft jeta un regard à la silhouette de son frère, appuyé contre le mur. Les yeux calmes et froids regardaient droit devant lui, semblant passer chaque détail de la rue au peigne fin.

Mycroft vint s'adosser aux côtés de son cadet, et laissa son regard imiter les mouvements de celui de Sherlock.

Intérieurement, Mycroft se battait encore contre des émotions contraires. Pouvait-on vraiment être à la fois triste, soulagé et en colère ? Il fallait le croire.

Il se sentait perdu. Complétement largué. La veille il songeait que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait son frère, ce dernier serait derrière des barreaux. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait même pas si Sherrinford ferait un jour un nouveau passage dans sa vie.

Il ne savait même pas s'il espérait que ce soit le cas. Voulait-il vraiment que tout cela recommence ? Les mensonges, la violence, les cris ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Le visage de Sherrinford traversa son esprit. Il sentit brusquement un poids tomber sur ses épaules. Il ne le reverrait plus. Il ne fallait pas se poser plus de questions. S'il s'était enfui, c'était pour ne pas revenir.

Mycroft sut alors lequel de ses sentiments dominait tous les autres. La tristesse. Il était infiniment triste. En deuil, presque. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, il eut brusquement envie de pleurer.

\- Il est parti.

La voix de Sherlock brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux frères. Mycroft acquiesça douloureusement à la constatation de son petit frère. Il sentait ses yeux le brûler et sa gorge le nouer. En deuil de son grand frère.

Il baissa le regard, pour le porter sur Sherlock, cherchant sur le visage impassible de son cadet l'écho de ses propres sentiments, de sa tristesse. Mais rien ne semblait animer les traits de Sherlock. Il se contentait de continuer à fixer la rue, les traits inexpressifs.

\- Il est parti à cause de nous.

Mycroft voulut démentir l'affirmation de son petit frère, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Parce que ce qu'il aurait voulu nier, c'était la culpabilité de Sherlock, leur culpabilité. Mais dans le ton plat et neutre de son cadet, il n'y avait pas trace de culpabilité. Sherlock ne faisait qu'énoncer une évidence, un fait. Aucun sentiment n'avait à voir là-dedans.

Mycroft referma donc la bouche, incertain. Sherlock tourna brusquement la tête vers son aîné.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour m'apitoyer. Mais son départ, c'est à cause de nous.

Le visage de Sherlock était impassible, neutre. Comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Mycroft fixa les traits de son petit frère, décontenancé. Ce n'était pas la réaction que Sherlock aurait dû avoir. Il devrait être triste ou en colère, pleurer ou crier, où même avoir l'air absent qu'il avait eu la veille. Mais pas cette expression ennuyée, pas ce regard froid. Ça, ce n'était pas son frère.

Mycroft comprit brusquement. Non, cela, ce n'était pas le Sherlock habituel. C'était un garçon qui en avait assez de souffrir, qui ne supportait plus la douleur que ses sentiments lui avaient infligé. Et qui avait donc choisi de les ignorer.

Parce qu'avoir mal le faisait se sentir faible et vulnérable, que ses larmes le dégoûtaient.

Parce qu'il voulait être fort.

\- Sherlock, murmura Mycroft, tu as la droit d'être triste, tu sais. C'est normal.

Lui, il l'était bien, triste.

Sherlock leva vers lui un regard hautain.

\- Ce qui est normal est ordinaire, et ce qui est ordinaire est ennuyant, énonça t'il platement, en retournant à l'observation de la rue.

\- Pas tout le temps, corrigea Mycroft.

Il savait que son intervention tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Sherlock n'admettrait jamais une chose pareille.

Cependant, Les paroles de son grand frère perturbèrent Sherlock suffisamment longtemps pour que les souvenirs qu'il s'efforçait à tenir à distance refassent surface.

Il se revit, attendant Sherrinford, perché sur le toit. Il vit son frère arriver, une fille avec lui. Ou encore Barberousse dans ses bras, emmailloté dans son pull boueux. Il entendit encore son rire, sa voix, il sentit encore ses yeux gris se poser sur lui, cette lueur admirative – qu'il savait désormais fausse- brillant dans le regard.

Il pourrait être triste, à savoir que plus rien de semblable n'arriverait jamais, qu'il ne reverrait jamais son frère rire et sourire. A la place, il ne sentit que le gouffre s'ouvrir à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Un gouffre, rempli de vide. Le vide que son frère avait laissé.

Un amer goût d'abandon empli la bouche du petit garçon brun au teint trop pâle.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant. C'était encore lui qui souffrait. Et il ne voulait pas.

Ne plus rien ressentir. Juste, ne plus rien ressentir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, se fut pour tourner un regard condescendant sur son grand frère.

\- Etre affecté n'est pas un avantage, Mycroft. Les sentiments nous détruisent de l'intérieur. Pourquoi devrions-nous souffrir par la faute des autres ?

Mycroft regarda cet enfant, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, cherchant dans les yeux bleu-gris une trace de cette souffrance, de ces sentiments que Sherlock ne pouvait pas encore avoir totalement annihilé. Mais il ne trouva rien.

Les sourcils de Mycroft se froncèrent légèrement, et il se mit à réfléchir à ce que son petit frère venait de dire. Si un garçon de sept ans arrivait à repousser loin de lui ses sentiments négatifs, arrivait à ne pas souffrir, peut-être le pouvait-il aussi ? Il en avait également assez d'être affecté, comme disait Sherlock. Cela devrait être si tranquille de ne rien ressentir.

Son regard parcourut à nouveau la rue. Ses propres souvenirs avec Sherrinford l'envahir. Il y eut tout d'abord ses souvenirs d'enfant, heureux. Puis il y eut ceux des trois, quatre, dernière années, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de qui était vraiment son grand frère.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Il ne se souvenait désormais plus que de la colère. Et même de cette colère, chaude, brûlante, il n'en voulait plus. Elle l'épuisait, lentement, à petit feu, mais elle l'épuisait sûrement.

Il vivait dans un monde incompatible avec son géni, il l'avait depuis bien longtemps compris. Alors, peut-être serait-il temps pour lui d'arrêter de vivre comme l'entendait ce monde. D'arrêter de faire preuve des mêmes sentiments niais, qu'après tout, il n'avait jamais véritablement supporté, que le reste de ce monde.

Peut-être devait-il tout simplement se rendre insensible à tout cela. Enfermer son cœur dans une prison de glace, pour ne plus laisser un autre Sherrinford, une autre personne, le blesser à nouveau. Le faire souffrir.

Il baissa lentement les yeux sur Sherlock, qui le fixait toujours, attendant sa réaction.

\- Etre affecté n'est pas un avantage, répéta Mycroft. Tu as sans doute raison, mon cher frère.

Il adressa un pâle sourire à Sherlock, qui ne le lui rendit pas.

Pendant un instant, un court instant, le cadet souhaita que son frère l'ait contredit.

Mycroft lut la brève hésitation dans le regard de son frère. Au fond de lui, il eut brusquement envie que Sherlock ne prenne pas la même décision que lui, ne se coupe pas totalement du monde et des sentiments. Il était trop jeune, encore trop fragile. Mais son regard se durcit. Les rêves et la naïveté enfantins avaient failli le briser une fois. Jamais il ne laisserait cela se reproduire. Il aiderait, forcerait si il le fallait, Sherlock à s'endurcir. Pour le protéger de ce monde qui n'était pas pour eux.

La prison de glace fondit légèrement. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

C'était une constatation douce à faire. Oui, Mycroft ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Mais jamais, jamais, il n'effacerait l'amour qu'il avait pour son petit frère. Alors, peut-être, peut-être seulement, qu'il laisserait parfois la glace fondre. Mais pour Sherlock. Seulement pour Sherlock.

Les deux Holmes restèrent encore longtemps ainsi, côte à côte, tandis qu'au-dessus d'eux, les nuages amoncelés commençaient doucement à laisser échapper les premiers flocons de l'année. Aucun deux ne disait mot, aucun d'eux ne faisait le moindre mouvement.

Mais au fond d'eux, ils pensaient la même chose. Ils étaient frères, et cela, cela ne changerait jamais.

* * *

Sherrinford regardait la Tamise, qui s'agitait sous ses pieds. Il était assis sur le muret, le garde-fou où ne montaient que les suicidaires et les enfants qui échappaient à la surveillance de leur mère.

Il n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais braver cette eau agitée en balançant ses pieds à plusieurs mètres de la surface lui tirait un sourire goguenard. Le risque de glisser, de tomber, de frapper l'eau glacée de plein fouet alors qu'il n'y avait personne pour le sortir de là, ne l'effrayait pas. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne tomberait pas. Il savait qu'il pourrait vaciller au bord du gouffre autant qu'il le voudrait, jamais il ne tomberait. Parce qu'il était lui, et qu'il ne tombait jamais.

Le vent vient ébouriffer ses cheveux, déposant un peu de givre entre ses mèches. Il avait neigé, dans l'après-midi, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention, trop occupé qu'il était à enchaîner le stop et le bus pour finalement atteindre sa destination : Londres.

Londres, où perdu au milieu de million d'habitants, on mettrait plus longtemps à reconnaître son visage que les infos, il le savait, devait avoir diffusé dans la soirée.

Il faisait nuit à présent, et personne ne l'avait encore interpelé.

Un meurtrier en fuite, c'était ce qu'il était à présent. Et étrangement, cela lui plaisait bien.

Fuir de cette cellule de quartier avait été presque facile. Facile de subtiliser les clefs de cet idiot de gardien, en lui souriant, avenant, en le manipulant comme il savait si bien le faire. Facile de sortir, plus tard dans la nuit. Facile de bondir sur le policier qui assurait la surveillance, avant que celui-ci n'ait eut le temps de se lever. Facile de l'assommer grâce à une statuette indienne qu'il gardait sur son bureau. Facile de le traîner jusqu'au toilettes, et de l'attacher, s'assurant ainsi, au minimum, quelque heures d'avance.

Oui, cela avait été facile. Au point de se demander pourquoi il n'y avait pas plus d'évasion lors des gardes-à-vue. Probablement parce que ceux qui en connaissaient, savaient que, dès le lendemain, ils seraient libres, sans doute aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas un visage enjôleur et un sourire séduisant.

Le passage d'un bateau détourna l'attention de Sherrinford un court instant.

Il se demanda si les personnes, à son bord, avaient écouté le journal du soir, si elles connaissaient son nom. Cette pensée lui plût, énormément.

Un autre coup de vent s'engouffra dans son manteau, volé quelques heures plus tôt dans un grand magasin, avec d'autres affaires pour remplacer sa tenue tachée de sang. Il grelotta. Cela le ramena à la réalité immédiate.

Il avait réussi un coup de maître, tuant puis s'enfuyant, prouvant bien ainsi à quel point personne n'avait d'emprise sur lui, à quel point il était supérieur.

Mais il était désormais seul. Seul et frigorifié, sans toit sous lequel dormir, sans avenir.

Cette constatation n'était pas à son goût, et il esquissa une grimace agacée. Pourtant, elle était vraie, et il lui faudrait bien l'admettre.

Lui qui s'était imaginé aduler, réussissant tout ce qu'il entreprenait, sous les yeux éblouis du monde, ne pouvait plus désormais relever la tête sans qu'on ne reconnaisse en lui quelqu'un à enfermer.

Pendant un instant, ses traits se brisèrent, pendant un instant, il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, ce que cela signifiait, pendant un instant, il regretta ce qu'il l'avait conduit sur ce muret. Pendant un instant, il vacilla près, trop près, du gouffre.

Puis une main s'abattit sur son épaule, et il tourna vivement la tête, poings serrés, mâchoires contractées. Son regard se posa sur une haute silhouette, celle d'un homme, vingt-cinq ans peut-être, qui s'était déjà reculé. Il laissa le temps à Sherrinford de bondir du bon côté du muret, toujours en position de garde, avant de lâcher :

\- T'as l'air seul, gamin.

Il suffit d'un coup d'œil à Sherrinford pour détailler l'inconnu dans la pénombre. Bruns, yeux noisette, mâchoires carrés. _Pas armé._ Les épaules du roux se détendirent imperceptiblement, tandis qu'il relevait la tête, le regard froid.

\- Et alors, tu es seul aussi.

L'homme passa une main sur sa barbe de trois jours.

\- Pas autant que toi.

Sherrinford haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'homme passa la main à l'intérieur de l'épaisse veste qu'il portait, et en sortit un sac en plastique, lui-même rempli avec des sachets, plus petits, remplis de poudre blanche.

\- Je voudrai savoir si tu pouvais vendre ça. Pour moi, et mes amis.

Sherrinford aurait pu croire que le dealer lui demandait cela parce qu'il avait vu en lui un gamin paumé, l'avait abordé parce qu'il le pensait facile à recruter, facile à manipuler. Mais quand ses yeux gris croisèrent le regard brun, il sut. Il sut que cet homme l'avait reconnu, qu'il avait vu son visage à la télé. Et que c'était sans doute pour ça, qu'il faisait un pas vers lui.

\- Je ne trempe pas là-dedans, répondit le roux, sans pour autant reculer.

\- C'est bien payé. Et tu auras un toit.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Et Sherrinford sut encore que cet homme voulait autant l'aider que profiter de lui. Et cela ne lui plût pas. Parce qu'il était lui, qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'aide, qu'on se soucie de lui. Parce que c'était lui qui se servait des autres, et pas l'inverse, certainement pas l'inverse.

Mais son regard se posa alors sur le sac, et il vit la route que cela lui ouvrait.

Il se vit, les premiers mois, montant les échelons avec aisance du gang, ou du cartel, pour lequel on essayait de le recruter, il se vit s'enrichir rapidement, aisément, parce que tout lui réussissait toujours, il se vit, d'ici un an, voir deux, avoir accumulé assez d'argent pour payer un faussaire et son voyage pour ailleurs. Et il se vit reconstruire sa vie dans un autre pays où on ne connaissait pas son visage, devenir riche, puissant. Devenir celui qu'il aurait toujours dû être.

Alors sa main se tendit vers le sac.

\- C'est d'accord.

Sherrinford n'avait pas réfléchi plus de quelques secondes. Et ce geste allait décider de toute sa vie. Il esquissa un sourire. Il savait, non, il sentait qu'il faisait le bon choix.

Parce qu'il était lui, et qu'il ne se trompait jamais, ne s'inclinait jamais.

Les visages de sa famille, de ses frères, lui revinrent en mémoire. L'homme qui lui faisait face ne vit pas, dans la pénombre, le sourire de Sherrinford se figer.

Si, il s'était incliné. Devant eux. Parce qu'en partant ainsi, il n'avait pas pu refaire de Sherlock son jouet, il n'avait pas pu faire ravaler à Mycroft ses paroles acides. Il avait fui. Fui, et laissé ses frères gagner le jeu.

Sherrinford se ressaisit. Il était parti sur une défaite, mais d'autres victoires suivraient, il en était certain. Il se détendit légèrement. Qu'importait une défaite face à l'avenir brillant qui l'attendait ?

Il devait oublier. Oublier ses frères, oublier sa vie. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient eu une quelconque importance.

Alors il emboîta le pas à l'homme dont il ignorait toujours le nom, la tête résolument tournée vers le futur.

Lorsque, bien plus tard cette nuit-là, allongé dans le matelas de fortune qu'on lui avait alloué sur le sol d'une planque crasseuse, les noms de Sherlock et Mycroft revinrent effleurer son esprit, il les chassa d'un geste de la tête.

Ce n'était pas important, ils n'avaient jamais été importants. Il s'en persuadait.

Mais au final, pouvait-il vraiment le croire ? Pouvait-il vraiment s'assurer sans mentir que ses frères, ses petits frères, ne comptaient pas, n'avait jamais compté ?

Quand il se réveilla, tard dans la matinée, ou tôt dans l'après-midi, entouré de corps suants et sales, empestant l'alcool et la débauche, ses pensées nocturnes lui étaient sorties de la tête. Seul comptait à présent le sac sous son oreiller, les sourires et les coups qu'il devrait distribuer pour se faire respecter, pour prouver sa supériorité. Il avait fait un choix, il savait où il allait. Et dans cette vie, Sherlock et Mycroft n'avaient pas leur place.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aurait aimé croire. Parce qu'un frère, même un frère qu'on méprisait, qu'on manipulait, dont on n'avait jamais eu rien à faire, restait toujours un frère.

Et ça, même lui ne pourrait pas l'oublier.

* * *

 **Voilà. C'est fini. Alors, surpris, déçu? Vous auriez préféré un Sherrinford en prison?**

 **Je m'explique: J'avais deux fin de prévu: Celle-si et une ou on voyait le procès de Sherrinford. Le problème, c'est qu'il existe une loi, disant que les mineurs ne peuvent pas être condamné comme des adultes. Shit. Ce psychopathe serait donc sorti après quoi, cinq ans? Et je trouvais que ça ne collait pas au personnage, de laisser le destin se servir de lui comme ça. Cette fin-ci m'est venu beaucoup plus naturellement, c'est pourquoi je l'ai gardé ( en plus du fait que j'avais besoin d'un Sherrinford en liberté, mais ça, j'explique après.)**

 **Maintenant, passons au plus important: Parce que sans vous, cette fic n'aurait pas lieu d'être: Les remerciements!**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à tous mes reviewers, parce que chacun de vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir, parce que certains d'entre eux m'ont fait gonfler de fierté, parce qu'ils m'ont motivé à écrire, écrire encore plus. MERCI, pour le temps qu'ils m'ont accordé à ( en vrac) : majamaja ; mayridever ; Dame Marianne ; Guest ; Bee et malya ! J'espère vous avoir tous trainer jusqu'à cet fin! :D.**

 **Vienne ensuite Les followers et ceux qui ont mis en favoris, parce que ces petites alertes sur ma boite mail me faisaient sourire, parce que voir que cette histoire plaisait, c'était merveilleux, et savoir qu'elle s'ajoutait dans la liste des favoris de certains lecteurs encore plus : MERCI à ( toujours en vrac) : malya ; mayridever ; lurichio-chan ; Solane Helsalrogo ; Primitus Victor ( j'adore ce pseudo, au passage) ; NanayNaru ; tenshihouou ; majamaja ; MrSinnerman et Dame Marianne! Merci, vraiment :D.**

 **Merci aussi à vous, lecteurs anonymes, qui font monté mon compteur de vue jusqu'à lui faire dépasser les 800. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette histoire dans son ensemble vous aura plus.**

 **Et les meilleures pour la fin, celles qui ont du se demander pourquoi leur noms n'apparaissaient pas plus tôt XD : **

**Adalas! Merci pour avoir été la première à commenter, et avoir suivi chaque chapitre depuis. Merci aussi pour m'avoir appris ou mettre mes points d'exclamations et d'interrogations ( t'as vu, j'ai pas oublié! ), et avoir découvert ma vocation en tant qu'employée pour Carambar! Bref, Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette fin t'aura plu! :D**

 **Ellie Bluebell ! Merci, merci beaucoup pour avoir commenter chaque chapitre. Mais aussi, parce que je n'aurais jamais compris que Mycroft était Superman sans toi, que tu es la seule personne à te soucier du Microlock, parce que tu as accepté mon invitation à mon mariage avec mon Voldynoupinou au miel et parce que nos discussions-romans ( pour** **lesquelles j'ai du retard, j'avoue), sont complétement décalées mais me font mourir de rire : MERCI ( et cette fois tu es interdit de me remercier pour t'avoir dit merci XD)**

 **Voilà, c'était des remerciement en règle, et plein de sentimentalisme, parce que j'en avais envie, voilà! XD.**

 **Maintenant passons à la suite, et c'est le cas de le dire. Je vous en avais parlé la semaine passé, de mes projets en cours d'écriture, et je vais faire comme si ça vous intéressait. J'ai en ce moment une fic sur le feu, qui se situera après l'épisode 3 de la saison 3 ( parce que l'attente de la saison 4 est décidemment trop longue, et que donc je mets mon grain de sel dans tout ça). On pourrais considérer cette fic comme une suite à celle-ci, dans le sens ou certains éléments ( comme, par exemple, Sherrinford aura un rôle à jouer, et pour ça j'avais besoin qu'il soit libre. Tout est lié, je vous dis! XD) seront repris dedans, mais au final, ce serait plutôt une fic à part, avec une enquête et tout et tout! Au rythme au j'avance, sachant aussi que d'ici une semaine, je suis en vacances, youpiiiii , ( ouais, parce que je suis belge et que nos vacances commencent plus tard et dure moins longtemps. Monde cruel XD) je pense commencer à publier ( si l'histoire une fois finies me plait toujours) d'ici fin novembre. Mais il n'est pas exclue que d'ici là, je publie quelques Os, sur Harry Potter, ou autres. Voilà, vous êtes prévenu XD.**

 **Voili, voilou.**

 **C'était le dernier chapitre, alors je vous demanderais une chose, une seule chose : FAITES PETER LES REVIEWS! XD. S'il vous plait *puppies eyes*.**

 **Aller, à la revoyure mes lecteurs que j'aime !**

 **Kisssss les lecteurs!**


End file.
